ROCK WITH ME
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: ChanBaek (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE ROCK WITH ME**

**Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

Chanyeol Gitaris band rock terkenal di dunia 'XXX' adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang akan Wu Baekhyun percaya. Dia sudah belajar tentang mencintai seorang selebriti dengan cara yang keras dan tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Setiap kali Baekhyun bersikap kasar padanya, dia menjadi semakin tertantang. Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan padanya?

Sementara Chanyeol juga tidak terbiasa menghadapi wanita yang seolah memperlakukannya seperti ia adalah makhluk beracun.

Daya tarik seksual di antara mereka begitu kuat, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun bisa menyangkal akan janji kenikmatan yang akan Chanyeol berikan ketika mereka bersama.

Namun kenikmatan selalu hadir dengan rasa sakit dan ketika rahasia yang terungkap dan kepercayaan diuji, siapa yang akan lari dan siapa yang akan mengejar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 1**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris berbisik di telingaku saat dia memelukku. Kami semua sedang berkumpul di rumah barunya Luhan, sepupuku.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Aku menyeringai. Kris mengedikkan bahunya dan kami berdiam cukup lama, kemudian kami sama-sama memandang satu Objek. Yaitu, Chanyeol. Adik Minseok (Tunangan Luhan).

"Menurutku Chanyeol tidak seburuk seperti apa yang kita pikirkan selama ini." Ujarku. Kakakku mengerutkan kening dan melirik kembali ke dalam rumah. "Dia bisa diajak bercanda." Sambungku lagi.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan ucapanmu barusan." Katanya sebelum aku meninggalkannya menuju ke Mobilku.

Aku melambai ke arahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes putihku. "Kita akan bertemu di rumah ibu dan ayah pada hari Minggu kan?"

"Ya, kita akan bertemu di sana." Dia melambaikan tangan lalu bergabung dengan Zitao, istrinya yang sudah ada di dalam mobil lalu mereka pergi.

Aku memasang sabuk pengamanku dan mengendarai mobilku keluar dari pekarangan Rumah Luhan.  
Semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Chanyeol sendiri yang masih membantu Luhan mengangkat beberapa kotak perkakas.

Aku merasa lega karena akhirnya bisa menjauh darinya.

Dia terlalu tampan untukku.

Oke, bukan itu masalahnya.

Aku melihat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol yang menggangguku. Tidak menakutkan, tetapi semua itu karena dia begitu ... menggairahkan. Dia membuatku tertarik dengan cara yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan band atau uangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba, beberapa mil jauhnya dari rumah Luhan aku tersentak ke depan.

Sial, ban mobilku kempes.

Aku menepi ke sisi jalan dan keluar dari mobil. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan udara menjadi dingin, Seoul terkenal dengan udara dingin yang menggigit di musim dingin. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku berpakaian sangat pas untuk hari ini, jeans, sepatu kets serta hoodie.

Aku berdiri di tengah hujan, hoodie merah yang kuapakai menutupi rambutku dan aku menatap ke arah ban ku yang bocor. Ini adalah akhir yang sempurna diminggu ini. Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke atas, ke jalan di sekitarku lalu kemudian menendang ban Mobilku dengan keras, dan sialnya itu membuat jariku sakit.

Aku melompat sambil berputar-putar dan kemudian menatap lagi kearah banku dengan kesal.

Ban sialan.

Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menelepon jasa derek, tapi ini hanya ban kempes, dan aku bisa menggantinya tanpa harus menunggu seseorang menghentikan mobilnya dan membantuku.

Aku membuka bagasi mobilku, mengeluarkan ban cadangan, dongkrak dan kunci roda. Aku tidak tahu sebutan dari alat-alat itu, tapi aku bersyukur sekali bahwa ayahku sudah pernah mengajariku bagaimana menggunakannya.

Ketika aku bersandar pada mobil dan mengatur dongkrak di bawah as roda, ada mobil lain yang berhenti di belakangku.

Orang itu, Chanyeol

Tubuh rampingnya keluar dari mobil warna hitam miliknya dan berjalan ke arahku, sepatu Converse hitamnya berderak di atas kerikil. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit, terbuka di bagian depan, memperlihatkan kaos putih dan celana jeansnya yang longgar. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan Beanie hitam.

"Ada masalah?" Dia bertanya dengan setengah tersenyum, bibirnya yang ditindik menarik perhatianku.

"Hanya ban kempes. Aku bisa menggantinya. Pergilah" Aku mulai bekerja melepaskan baut.

Chanyeol belum bergerak. Dia mengawasiku seperti Mandor bengkel.

"Kau tidak harus tinggal." aku ulangi lebih tegas dan melihat ke wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini? di pinggir jalan untuk mengganti ban sendirian?" Dia bertanya, matanya dingin, dan Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku bilang aku bisa menanganinya."

Alih-alih segera kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi, dia malah bersandar di mobilku, menyilangkan tangan di dada, dan memandangku dengan matanya yang gelap sama dengan warna awan mendung yang siap menumpahkan air.

"Terserah." Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke tugasku. Ya Tuhan, hujannya dingin dan angin bertiup kencang, membuat tanganku gemetar dan aku berharap ada sarung tangan, tetapi tidak akan kubiarkan Chanyeol melihat ketidaknyamanan ini. Beberapa baut dengan mudah kulepas tapi sampai baut yang terakhir, yang terlalu keras. Ini terlalu sulit.

Aku berjuang melepaskan, mendengus, hingga aku terjatuh duduk.

Tapi tetap saja Bautnya tidak bergerak.

"Ish." Gumamku menatap pada banku.

Aku merasa melayang ketika Tangannya yang kuat membungkus lenganku dan mengangkatku berdiri. "Ya Tuhan, kau sungguh mungil." Gumamnya lalu bergerak ke samping. Dia berjongkok di samping banku dan dengan mudah mengendurkan baut sialan itu.

Ini sungguh memalukan. Buru-buru aku berdehem cukup keras.

"Aku sudah melonggarkannya untukmu, Itu membuatmu mudah melepasnya." Aku mengatakan padanya sambil mengangkat dagu dengan keras kepala.

"Aku tahu." Ia terkekeh dan menarik banku yang kempes dari poros rodanya. Dari kekehannya aku tahu dia sedang Mengejekku. "Apa kau selalu keras kepala?"

Aku bersedekap, menempelkan tanganku ke tulang rusuk untuk menghangatkan telapak tanganku. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Dia tertawa dan menggeleng, jemarinya yang bertato memasang ban baru dan mengencangkan baut rodanya kembali. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari tangannya, menelusuri warna terang dari tintanya.

Tatonya sungguh indah.

Dia biasanya bertelanjang dada saat konser dan masih banyak tato disana.  
Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan membuang gambaran dia bertelanjang dada keluar dari kepalaku saat ia menurunkan dongkrak yang ia pakai, mengumpulkan perkakasku dan menyimpan banku yang kempes kedalam bagasiku lagi.

"Padahal, Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Aku mengatakan dengan setengah tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia merengut padaku.

"Baek, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di pinggir jalan untuk mengganti ban sendirian apalagi di tengah hujan. Kakakmu akan menendang pantatku."

_Tentu saja. Dia hanya bersikap baik karena Kris. Sama seperti orang lain._

Secara sistematis aku kembali pada gayaku, meluruskan bahu dan membangun dinding itu kembali.

"Kau benar." Aku mundur, berjalan ke mobil putihku dan melarikan diri. "Akan kupastikan bahwa dia tahu jika Kau telah memberiku bantuan. Terima kasih."

"Kau kenapa?" Matanya menyipit melihatku, ibu jarinya terselip di saku celana jinsnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau sedikit rileks saat aku mengganti banmu dan kemudian tiba-tiba kau kembali menjadi ratu es."

_Aku bukan Ratu es! Aku manusia, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu atau orang lain melihatku sebagai wanita rentan!_

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Chanyeol "

"Hei." Dia menghalangiku di pintu pengemudi, dan mengangkat daguku untuk menatap mataku. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Aku menggeleng dan mundur. Ya Tuhan, dia seperti magnet.

Dia memandangku dengan tajam sesaat kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Oke. Hati-hati saat mengemudi. "Dia berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, masuk dengan tenang di belakang kemudi dan menungguku untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa bintang rock yang begitu terkenal, bisa bersikap gentleman?

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan menjalankan mobilku, menghembuskan napas untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir. Itulah pengaruh dari salah satu pria perkasa. Tidak heran dia begitu terkenal.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah terjebak kepada orang-orang sepertinya lagi.

Tidak akan pernah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun adalah anak Kris dan Zitao.

Aku tidak biasa memeluk bayi, tapi oh betapa aku memuja Bayi Tampan ini. Kami semua berkumpul di rumah orangtuaku, bersama seluruh anggota keluargaku. Semua keluargaku dan teman-temanku ada di sini dengan anak-anak mereka, Kris dan Zitao dengan Sehun dan Suho dengan Yixing.

Luhan dengan Minseok, dan gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Luhan di sofa, mereka sedang tertawa dengan intim. Luhan mendongak ke arahku dan mengedipkan matanya

.  
"Sehun kenapa kau sangat tampan, Hmm?" Bayi manis berumur sembilan bulan ini cekikikan ketika aku memberikan tiupan raspberry di lehernya dan dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan tangan mungilnya. "Uh oh ... lepaskan rambutku, sayang."

Dia cekikikan lagi dan beberapa helai rambut pirangku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Ew. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak produk yang kupakai di rambutku, sayang. Ini jelas-jelas tidak bisa dimakan."

"Belakangan ini apapun akan dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya." Gumam Zitao yang duduk di sampingku, di lantai, punggung kami bersandar pada sofa. "Dia juga sering mengeluarkan air liur. Kurasa dia akan tumbuh gigi."

Seperti diberi aba-aba, Sehun tersenyum lebar, bangga menunjukkan kepada kami empat gigi depannya dan kami menertawakannya.

"Dia sangat manis." Aku mencium pipinya.

"Ya, memang." Mata Hitam Zitao bersinar saat ia menatap putranya kemudian ke arahku. "Aku berharap, adiknya juga". Bisiknya.

Apa? Aku terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan Sehun. "Kau tidak...?" Bisikku dan dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, dia tersenyum penuh cinta ke arah Kris yang telah mengawasi kami sedari tadi.

"Kapan kau akan mengumumkannya?" Aku bertanya.

Astaga! Bayi lagi!

"Mungkin setelah makan malam." Jawabnya saat Kris duduk di sebelahku, membuatku terapit oleh pasangan ini, dia mengambil Sehun dari pelukanku.

"Hai sayang." Ia mencium kening bayinya dan Sehun gembira saat melihat ayahnya. "Jadi, dia sudah memberitahumu?" Tanyanya lirih sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar.

"Ya, dan aku sangat bahagia untukmu."

Mata cokelatnya yang lembut menatapku, aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk mendapat kebahagiaan ini.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya dan mencium kepala Sehun lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menunda hal ini lagi, sayang." Ujarnya pada Zitao mesra.

Zitao cekikikan. "Silakan saja." Kris mengangguk lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Sehun.

"Semuanya, aku punya kabar." Sehun melihat sekitar dengan bersandar di lengan ayahnya. Semua orang tenang dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya.

Pandanganku menangkap Chanyeol dari seberang ruangan. Ini adalah acara keluarga pertama yang ia datangi, Dan berterima kasih pada Minseok yang telah membujuknya untuk hadir. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia menghadapinya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata padaku, tapi aku dapat melihat ketegangan di sekitar matanya.

Kami seperti satu keluarga yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar jika kalian terbiasa dengan keluarga besar dan aku tahu dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Ibuku sudah mulai menangis, mengantisipasi berita ini. Begitulah dia, seperti biasa.

"Zitao dan aku." Kris menarik tangan Zitao sehingga dia berada di sisinya. "Akan punya bayi lagi."

"Astaga!" Jongdae yang pertama berseru, dan ruangan meledak menjadi ramai dengan sorak-sorai.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kalian pabrik bayi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata berlinang dan ia melompat memeluk Zitao. "Inilah yang terjadi jika kau terus melakukan hal-hal kotor."

"Ya, kami ingin punya banyak anak." Gumam Zitao sambil tersenyum, matanya bahagia. Kris tertawa pada Kyungsoo dan mencium Zitao sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Ew." Gadis bermata bulat itu cemberut dan mundur.

Saat semua orang terus merayakan kabar baik, aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar ruangan untuk mendapatkan udara segar setelah menyesap sedikit Minuman.

Aku mencintai mereka semua, tetapi terlalu banyak yang mereka lakukan sehingga aku mulai merasakan kebisingan dan aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

Aku mengambil sweater dari serambi dan pergi keluar ke teras belakang rumah orangtuaku, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan bersandar di pagar melihat ke arah hutan di belakang perumahan.

"Kau butuh Tempat sunyi juga?" 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHANYEOL-**

"Kau butuh Tempat sunyi juga?" Tanyaku.

"Astaga!" Dia melompat kaget dan berbalik melihatku, tangannya menyilang di dada, matanya yang Cokelat cerah terbelalak. Aku hanya memberi ekspresi datar, berpegangan pagar di sekitar pinggulku, tetap di tempatku dan berseberangan dengannya tapi dapat mendengar dengusan amarah keluar dari dirinya yang bau Alkohol.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu." Aku tersenyum padanya dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Apa dia akan tersenyum? Merengut? Atau Menegakkan bahunya?

Aku akan senang jika bisa mencoba menghilangkan sifat mudah tersinggungnya.

"Aku hanya perlu satu menit untuk jauh dari kebisingan." Dia menelan ludah dan melihat kembali ke pepohonan. "Kukira kau menikmati Moment kebahagiaan Kris didalam",

Aku menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau memiliki keluarga besar yang menyenangkan dan ramai, tapi itu aktivitas yang terlalu banyak bagiku."

"Kau bahkan terbiasa dengan lima puluh ribu penggemar berteriak-teriak dalam satu ruangan Chanyeol, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ini bisa menjadi terlalu banyak untukmu."

"Itu berbeda." _Inilah hidupku._

"Well, banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh keluarga ini. Terutama pada satu waktu." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan kemudian teringat untuk menenangkan diri lalu memalingkan muka.

_Menarik_.

"Minseok ingin aku datang, jadi di sinilah aku." Itu benar, dan aku akan melakukannya lagi. Sekarang Minseok menjadi milik keluarga ini, jadi aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa, untuk menyesuaikan diri dan membuatnya bahagia.

Selain bandku, satu-satunya keluargaku hanya Minseok.

"Kau baik sekali." Dia menyeringai saat mengucapkan kata 'baik' dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa bersikap baik."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan menatap tanganku yang mencengkeram pagar lagi. Dia sudah melihat tanganku berkali-kali, Aku penasaran setelah melihatnya apakah tato membuatnya bergairah atau membuatnya jijik.

Biasanya tidak ada jalan tengah diantara kedua jawaban itu, dan aku tidak peduli dia memilih yang manapun.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga gemetar dan menatap wajahku, matanya sedikit lebih terang dan bibir merah mudanya sedikit terbuka. Jelas dia bergairah...

Aku dapat memahaminya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya, Hingga kurasakan dia tersentak mengantasipasi dan aku tidak bisa menghindar dari luapan reaksi amarah atas reaksinya. Ini seperti bentuk Traumanya hingga ia membangun sebuah Benteng yang tak mudah ditembus, sekalipun aku merobohkannya dengan kekuatanku.

Apa dia pernah disakiti oleh seseorang?

"Tenanglah." Aku menarik beberapa helai rambutnya dan menunjukkan padanya sebelum membiarkan jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf." Bisiknya. Kami terdiam sebentar. Aku menarik nafas dan dia mengerti, bahunya sudah rileks.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu senang? Maksudku hal apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat suatu kesenangan?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jawabnya, matanya menyipit.

"Karena kurasa aku belum mengenalmu terlalu jauh, dan kita sedang berbagi tempat di teras, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan percakapan." Ya Tuhan, dia begitu dingin.

Apa yang harus dilakukan agar dia bersikap hangat?

"Aku biasanya lari." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Lari?" Kataku.

"Ya, kau tahu, di mana kau memakai sepatu kets dan bergerak cepat ke arah depan?"

_Dia begitu manis ketika dia bersikap sinis_. Dia hebat, suaranya parau, lebih rendah bagi seorang wanita.

Suaranya menakjubkan.

"Aku tahu cara berlari Nona, tapi jenis lari apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maraton."

Mataku menatap tubuhnya yang kecil, ramping. Dia lebih kurus dari tipe wanita yang kusukai, tapi dia terlihat kencang. Aku ingat bagaimana lengannya yang ramping terasa di tanganku pada waktu itu dan bagaimana mudahnya menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau lari maraton?" Aku bertanya dan dia bergerak untuk duduk di sampingku di tangga.

"Sejak SMA. Aku juga sering mengikuti beberapa acara maraton besar di sini sepanjang tahun."

Aku mengangguk dan bersandar pada siku.

"Kau berlari juga?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Saat aku punya waktu. Aku lebih suka berlari di luar ruangan, seperti perlombaan acara-acara tahunan, tapi ketika kami sedang tur, aku memanfaatkan tempat gym yang ada di hotel."

"Aku juga berlari di luar. Berlari di atas treadmill bukanlah hal yang sama." Dia mengangguk dan aku setengah tersenyum dan aku seakan tak bernapas. Baekhyun cantik, dengan rambut pirang terang dan mata Cokelat yang kecil, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, dia bisa membuat para dewa menangis.

Aku mungkin harus menulis sebuah lagu tentang senyumnya.

"Aku biasanya Lari di pagi hari sebelum isi kota ini terbangun." Tambahnya dan aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

Aku harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum aku berteriak padanya. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau berlari di Seoul di pagi hari? Apa ada yang menemanimu?"

"Tidak, aku biasa berlari Sendirian."

Aku menggeleng dan mengusap wajahku, mencoba menekan keinginan untuk melindungi si pemarah kecil ini.

"Itu berbahaya." Gumamku.

"Jadi kau bermaksud akan menjadi bodyguardku ketika aku Lari?" Dia bertanya, suaranya berat dengan nada menyindir, dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa. Dia lucu, dan cerdas.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Yah, seringai di wajahnya menghilang, dan dia tertegun untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya menganga dan kemudian ditutup, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan, sampai akhirnya dia menarik diri sambil menatapku hati-hati.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin lari pagi bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak akan memperlambat kecepatanku untukmu, supaya kau tahu. Kau harus mengikutinya."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan mendekatinya.

"Aku biasanya lari pagi jam 06:00, tapi." Dia lupa apa yang sedang dipikirkan saat matanya menatap bibirku yang ditindik. Ya, dia menyukai tato dan logam.

Dan aku suka dia. Sangat.

"Tapi?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hah?" Dia memandangku, dan kemudian berdeham dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahku ketika aku melihat pipinya memerah. "Tapi karena aku sedang tidak bekerja, kupikir aku akan berlari sekitar jam tujuh. Apa itu terlalu dini untukmu? Kupikir mungkin kau masih tidur sekitar jam segitu."

"Tidak, aku biasa bangun pagi." Aku membelai pipinya, senang karena kali ini ia bersandar kepadaku bukannya menjauh. "Aku akan berada di tempatmu pukul tujuh. SMS aku alamat rumahmu."

"Aku tidak punya nomormu." bisiknya.

"Aku punya nomormu." Kataku . "Aku akan Me-smsmu agar kau punya nomorku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya nomorku?" Matanya kembali menatap bibirku, napas kami tidak teratur.

"Aku bertanya pada Minseok. Waktu itu aku ingin meneleponmu untuk memeriksa mobilmu kembali."

"Oh."

Dia menjilat bibirnya dan aku tidak tahan lagi.

_Ya Tuhan maafkan aku._

Aku tangkup leher mulusnya di tanganku, jempolku tertanam kuat di dagunya, dan menggigit sisi mulutnya, menyapu bibir merah muda yang padat dan menggigit sisi lain dan bertanya-tanya apakah bibir vaginanya pink juga.

Dia mendesah dengan erangan rendah saat aku tenggelam ke dalam dirinya, membujuk mulutnya dengan lidahku dan menikmati dirinya. Dia adalah sinar mentari yang seksi dan aku menghisapnya, menikmati setiap tarikan napas, setiap jentikan lidahnya bibirku.

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku, menahan beban tubuhnya padaku, dan aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar punggungnya.

Aku merasa seperti Brandal yang mencoba memaksa mencium wanita yang setengah mabuk.

"Tadi itu apa?" Bisiknya. Aku mengerutkan alis. Apa tindakanku tadi kurang jelas jika aku menciumnya?

"Jika kau masih bertanya, itu berarti aku tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Dia terkekeh, menyandarkan dahinya ke dadaku dan kemudian bersandar untuk melihat ke arahku.

Dia begitu kecil.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Semua laki-laki yang ada di dalam rumah akan menendang pantatku jika mereka melihatku memeluknya, menciumnya, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka jika melakukannya.

"Kau terlihat enak dicium."

"Kau juga!"

Kami melompat terpisah saat mendengar suara Minseok di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum gembira, sama sekali tidak marah ketika menemukanku dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya, dan aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Minseok memberitahu kami.

"Baik, aku kelaparan." Aku mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun, menikmati warna merah pipinya. "Besok, jam tujuh."

"Jam tujuh." Gumamnya saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, menantikan untuk besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**-BAEKHYUN-**  
Aku memasang earphone ke telingaku, memutar playlist pada Iphone yang telah kuberi judul "Rock N Roll" dan menyelipkannya ke dalam bra-ku, pin kunci kondominiumku juga tersimpan di sana sehingga tidak akan jatuh melalui belahan dadaku dan aku menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku memakai celana yoga hitam, tank top merah muda dan hoodie merah muda untuk menangkal udara dingin Seoul di musim dingin. Aku sudah melakukan peregangan, dan saatnya untuk berlari untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Saat aku berlari menuruni tangga, alih-alih menaiku Lift aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku tentang Chanyeol. Aku tahu bahwa omongannya hanya sekedar omongan dan dia tidak akan muncul untuk lari pagi bersamaku seperti janjinya. Tapi dadaku mengejang kembali mengingat kejadian itu, Dengan siapa dia bercanda tadi malam? Aku? Dan atas nama Tuhan, apa alasan dia menciumku seperti itu?

Lebih baik jika aku melupakan semua tentang ciuman itu dan fokus untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Aku berlari melalui lobi gedung dan melambaikan tangan pada Jinki si penjaga pintu, berbelok ke kiri menuju trotoar dan berangkat, terdengar pelan suara berat Adam Levine di telingaku, memintaku untuk memberinya waktu satu malam lagi.

_Tidak masalah, Adam._

Tiba-tiba, ada suatu gerakan di sebelah kanan yang mengejutkanku, jantungku naik ke tenggorokan dan aku menjerit lalu tersandung. Sebuah Tangan yang kuat memegang lengan atasku, menjagaku agar tetap tegak, dan aku menatap ke mata Cokelat yang penuh humor milik seseorang itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku terbata-bata dan menarik earbuds dari telingaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menemanimu pagi ini kan?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan muncul." aku menanggapi dan kembali berlari, menyelipkan earbuds di bra-ku. Kulirik dia ikut memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan dan aku Yakin mulut Kotornya akan berkomentar.

"Sistem penyimpanan yang menarik. Mengalahkan Kantong Doraemon." Benar bukan? Lelaki itu tersenyum, secara terang-terangan menatap payudaraku meski sedikit merasa dilecehkan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa tas saat aku sedang berlari, Chanyeol." Aku mengangkat bahu dan melirik dia dari sudut mataku. Benarkah apa yang kulihat ini? Bagaimana bisa, ia terlihat begitu menarik pada jam tujuh pagi?

Dia terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dibanding tinggiku yang hanya 160 cm, setidaknya 30 senti lebih tinggi. Dia memakai celana pendek basket, sepatu kets dan t-shirt berlengan panjang warna hitam dengan bagian dalam memakai t-shirt merah berlengan pendek. Aku sedikit kecewa karena hanya tato di tangannya yang terlihat.

Aku ingin menelusuri tato itu, dengan jari-jari dan lidahku.

_Cukup!_

Kami berlari dalam diam selama sekitar empat blok dari Apartemenku lalu menuju Taman yang letaknya Lumayan.

"Apa kau ingin tahu seberapa jauh aku akan berlari?" Aku bertanya padanya, senang bahwa aku hampir tidak terengah-engah.

"Lakukan saja aku akan mengikutimu, Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. Dia juga nyaris tak terengah-engah.

Sialan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku akan berlari sejauh yang kau mau."

"Oke." Aku menyeringai sambil melangkah, tubuhku terasa hangat dan siap untuk pergi. Dia dengan mudah mengimbangi kecepatanku. Aku tidak akan mengakui kepadanya untuk saat ini, tapi rasanya memang menyenangkan memiliki seseorang di sampingku ketika sedang lari pagi. Tak ada yang pernah tertarik untuk berlari denganku sebelumnya. Itu membuatku merasa lebih aman, meskipun kami tidak bicara, hanya bernapas dan berlari beriringan.

"Kau bisa pasang earplug kembali jika itu yang kau inginkan." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Sistem keras kepala dalam diriku mulai nampak di Tujuh pagi ini. Dia tersenyum cerah melalui mulutnya yang tersengal pernapasannya sendiri, namun Aku hanya melambai ke arahnya dan terus berlari. Aku sedikit suka mendengarkan cara dia bernapas.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?"

"Lagu Maroon5." Aku tersenyum padanya. Ada apa dengan orang ini sehingga membuatku merasa begitu nyaman?

"Penggemar Maroon5?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Siapa band favoritmu?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum penasaran.

_Tentu saja XXX. _pekikku girang dalam hati.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya. Sebaliknya aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan mencoba memikirkan band lain. Sialan, terasa sulit ketika dia begitu dekat, aku bisa mencium baunya.

Bau tubuhnya fantastis.

"Aku suka semua jenis musik. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Aku juga." Aku mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. "Kau benar, berlari pada pagi hari adalah hal yang sangat bagus."

"Aku tahu. Itu menyenangkan, bahkan aku tidak peduli meskipun sedang hujan. Apa kau siap untuk Berlari yang lebih cepat lagi?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku hanya mengikutimu?"

Aku menambah kecepatan sekali lagi, dan kami sekarang berlari lebih cepat. Napasku mulai cepat dan sulit untuk bicara, dan aku bisa mendengar hal yang sama darinya, jadi kami terdiam dan hanya menikmati berlari, bunyi derap langkah secara konstan dari kaki kami yang menghentak trotoar terdengar sempurna. Aku tidak peduli gerimis ringan mulai turun, dan pipi bahkan ujung hidungku terasa dingin. Aku menyeka hidungku dengan hoodie dan terus berlari.  
Sudah tiga mil, aku mulai melambat, merasa terbakar dibagian pahaku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya.

Mengapa dia begitu baik?

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu karena kupikir mungkin kau akan merasa lelah, Jadi aku berhenti." Aku berbohong. Aku akan mati sebelum aku menceritakan bahwa pahaku terasa terbakar.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja" ia mengerutkan kening. Sial pria ini.

"Oke." Aku mengangkat bahu seolah olah aku baik-baik saja dan mengambil langkah lagi. Paha dan betisku menjerit protes, tapi aku menjaga wajahku tetap polos dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada pernapasan dan suara kaki kami.

Jika dia bisa melakukannya, aku juga bisa. Aku akan berlari dua mil lagi. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Atau dia akan merendahkanku.

Akhirnya, aku bernapas sambil mendesah lega ketika aku mulai melambat. Kakiku terasa sedikit elastis. Aku terbiasa berlari setiap pagi, tapi aku belum terlatih untuk maraton dalam waktu yang lama.

Tubuhku memperlihatkan kurangnya latihan.

Chanyeol memperlambat kecepatan larinya kearahku, dan membawaku ke sebuah taman dengan meja-meja piknik. Ia menuntunku ke meja terdekat.

"Duduklah di atas meja." ia memerintah, dengan suaranya yang keras.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mengerutkan kening kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku Naif.

"Lakukan saja... Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Dia langsung menarik kaki kananku, jempol dan jari-jarinya mulai bekerja pada otot pahaku dan aku hampir tidak tahan untuk mengerang karena kesenangan.

Ya Tuhan dia memiliki tangan yang besar.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau jelas berlari lebih jauh dari biasanya. Kakimu gemetar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengatur rahangku dan mencoba untuk menarik diri dari genggamannya, tapi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menahan tangannya di pinggulku, wajahnya beberapa inci dariku dan sangat marah.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Sunshine. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu berlari sampai kakimu seperti ini lagi. Suatu hari kakimu hanya akan gemetar seperti ini jika Kau mengangkangiku." Ya Tuhan Mulut kotornya selalu membuatku bergairah. Dia tersenyum aneh.  
Entah ada apa dengan wajahku yang jelas, mungkin Mulutku ternganga dan mataku melebar. Dia menatap Lurus ke arahku mebuatku berdebar dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kakiku, memanjakan dan memijatnya.

Kapan terakhir seseorang merawatku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat.

_Jika kau mengangkangiku..._  
Oh, Sial.

Itu terdengar menggoda, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Dia menggosok kakiku yang lain, dan aku mulai merasa lebih baik, aku menarik kakiku darinya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya. Ini terlalu mudah untuk menyukai pria ini, menyerah pada sentuhan dan kebaikannya.

Dia akan segera menjadi keluargaku juga karena Luhan dan Minseok akan segera Menikah.

Kami masih bersama, kembali ke kondominium milikku. Kami berlari memotong arah, agar tak perlu berjalan jauh. Ketika kami melewati café favoritku, Chanyeol mencengkeram sikuku, menarikku untuk berhenti dan aku tidak dapat bergeming saat aku menarik diri.

Matanya terlihat memanas saat ia merengut ke arahku. Aku berdeham. Dia menatapku, sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya mendesah.

"Ayo sarapan." Ia menunjuk ke kafe dan rasa kesalnya hilang. Aku tidak harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Tetapi memikirkan pulang ke rumah tidak ada pekerjaan dan benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa direncanakan untuk hari ini membuatku tidak bergairah.

"Oke."

Ia menuntun aku ke gerai dan kami duduk berseberangan satu sama lain.

"Kopi?" Pelayan bertanya sambil mendekati meja.

"Ya" Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Pelayan itu bergilir menatapku, meminta persetujuan pesanan yang sama dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." bisikku dan mengambil menu. "Jus jeruk saja."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Tidak minum kopi?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah pelayan meninggalkan kami.

"Iya. Aku Tidak suka." Aku mengerutkan hidungku dengan kesal dan membaca menu, seolah-olah aku belum tahu apa yang kuinginkan. "Aku benci kopi."

"Kau menyadari bahwa kau tinggal di Kota Besar, kan?" Dia terkekeh dan menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Kupikir menikmati kopi adalah Wajib."

"Jangan bahas Minuman Hitam itu. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Aku menyukai kota ini tapi tidak dengan yang satu itu." Aku menutup menu dan duduk kembali di kursi dan tidak dapat menghindari lagi untuk memandangnya.

Tubuhku protes dua kali. Hal ini tidak pantas terlihat olehnya. Rambutnya basah, tapi Rambut cokelatnya Tetap mempesona, jadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat santai dengan pakaian olahraga, tangannya yang bertato memegang mug seperti Pria biasa lain, Seolah mudah untuk melupakan bahwa dia seorang selebriti.

Dia hanya seorang pria.

Pelayan datang membawa jusku dan mengambil pesanan kami lalu pergi.

"Jadi." Dia bersandar ke belakang dengan sikunya di bagian belakang stan, dia akan memulai berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Aku bertanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak bekerja?"

"Semalam kau bilang bahwa kau tidak bekerja lagi. Kenapa?" Matanya menyipit, dan dia menatapku dengan seksama.

Tidak ada kebohongan.

"Aku dipecat." jawabku dan menyesap jus, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman pada kata terakhir.

Dipecat.

Alisnya naik ke garis rambut karena kaget. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatap ke bawah pada jusku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadanya.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya dan secara refleks aku tersentak kaget ketika disentuh.

Apa yang salah denganku?

"Kenapa kau tersentak setiap kali aku menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisikku dan menunduk.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya tidak menyisakan ruang untuk argumen, jadi aku melihat ke mata Cokelat tajamnya yang sedang marah. "Katakan padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi hanya beberapa."

"Oke, lanjutkan." Dia terus memegang tanganku dan menggosok ibu jarinya di atas punggung tanganku.

Ya Tuhan, ini terasa nyaman.

Dia tersenyum menenangkan, tapi tidak melepaskan tanganku.

_Di mana makanan kami Ya Tuhan? _

Bukan karena aku lapar, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memiliki tanganku kembali. Dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas buku-buku jariku lagi, mengirimkan sensasi geli. Aku menarik tanganku dan menjauh dari meja, mengambil jus. Tanganku kedinginan bukan karena jus dingin tapi karena kehilangan kontak dengannya.

Dia tersenyum lembut, dan aku mendapati diriku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau cantik ketika kau tersenyum, Baekki." 

"Baekki?" Alisku terangkat sedikit.

"Oh? Kris sering memanggilmu begitu kan?"

"Cukup Orang aneh itu saja. Jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu. Terlalu kekanakan."

"Tapi wajahmu memang terlihat seperti anak-anak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh! Maaf, maksudku Kau terlihat Awet Muda."

"Um, baiklah terima kasih."

"Jadi... Ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu." Lag-lagi ia menuntut dan duduk kembali ketika makanan kami datang. Kenapa dia gigih sekali ingin tahu?

Aku bersedekap dan memundurkan punggungku beberapa lama, lalu kembali kedepan lagi. "Aku sudah menjadi seorang editor di Majalah _Seoul Word_ selama delapan tahun." Ujarku sambil menaburkan lada pada telur dadar milikku sebelum menggigitnya.

"Lumayan lama."

"Ya, karena aku menyukai pekerjaan semacam itu. Aku pandai dalam hal itu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu, bosku memintaku untuk menulis kisah Kris. Dia pikir karena Kris adalah saudaraku, aku harus bisa mendapatkan berita eksklusif tentangnya, pasangan barunya, lalu menyebarkannya di majalah."

"Tapi kau bilang kau editor dan bukan reporter." Chanyeol menyela sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Eum tentu Tidak, tapi dia tetap memaksa ingin aku membuat pengecualian, karena dia tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melakukannya juga." Aku meletakan garpu ke piring dan menyesap jus. "Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku teringat wajah marah dari bosku ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kris adalah pribadi yang gigih dan tidak menaruh minat pada Gosip apapun. Aku tidak akan menempatkan berita tentang dia di majalahku. Selain itu ini penghinaan bagiku dengan memintaku menulis artikel tentang keluargaku, kupikir mungkin aku bisa menggantinya dengan berita yang lain tapi dia marah ketika aku mengatakan tidak." Aku cemberut dan kesal.

"Oke, lalu?" Dia bertanya sambil makan pancake-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau makan pancake dan tetap ramping?" Aku bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Dia tersenyum, tindikannya menangkap mataku. "Genetik."

"Bajingan Beruntung huh?" gumamku, terdengar dia tertawa geli dan aku hanya terdiam.

Ya Tuhan, dia menakjubkan ketika tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun juga meski dibentak, aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi..." lanjutku, sadar diriku gemetar aku berhenti lagi. "Minggu lalu Bos ku menyerangku dengan kata-kata kotor karena aku tidak memberitahu dia sebelumnya bahwa aku juga mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan Luhan si Artis Brengsek itu."

"Bosmu lebih Brengsek." Chanyeol berbisik.

"Setuju..." Kami tertawa sebentar. "Kali ini Dia ingin aku menggunakan pengaruh hubunganku lagi, memberikan berita eksklusif untuk majalah, tapi aku menolaknya lagi." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong piringku, terlalu marah untuk makan. "Kau tahu Chanyeol, mereka adalah keluargaku Aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan mereka untuk memajukan karirku. Tidak akan."

"Aku paham. Lalu, Apa yang dia lakukan padamu setelah itu?" Dia bertanya pelan. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat cangkir kopinya dengan kemarahannya.

"Dia berteriak, menyebutku seorang banci –Pengecut-." Aku menyeringai ketika Chanyeol meraih tanganku lagi. "Saat itu mungkin dia tidak mengerti, jadi aku berkata '_Tidak, Youngmin, aku punya vagina. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak tahu bedanya antara Banci dan bukan'..."_

Chanyeol terbahak

"Bagus." Chanyeol lanjut terkekeh. "Aku yakin sekarang dia sudah tahu bedanya."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah terpengaruh. Dia sungguh Dungu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tertawa semakin Lebar. Aku tersenyum lalu menghela napas dan tanpa sadar menelusuri huruf pada jari Chanyeol. "Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukan tim yang baik dan jika aku tidak bersedia memberikan hal lebih untuk Pemasukan uang majalah, maka aku tidak berhak berada di perusahaan itu lagi." Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan rahangnya mengetat lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir, menelusuri tinta di tangannya. "Mungkin dia benar." bisikku. "Aku mencintai pekerjaan bodoh itu."

"Apa kata keluargamu?"

Tatapanku tersentak padanya dan perutku melilit menyakitkan. "Mereka tidak tahu. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Kenapa?" Dia mengernyit.

"Karena, mereka tidak boleh khawatir tentangku, dan aku tidak ingin mereka merasa berkewajiban untuk membantuku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar. Aku memiliki tawaran pekerjaan di kota-kota lain, tapi aku tidak ingin pindah jauh dari keluargaku. Terdengar Bodoh, ya?"

Dia menaruh tangannya di atas tanganku dan mencengkeram erat. "Tidak bodoh, terdengar masuk akal karena Ini adalah rumahmu, kampung halamanmu. Aku pun merindukan tempat ini setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Kenapa kau pulang kesini? Maksudku, Bandmu bermarkas di Jeju kan?" Aku bertanya, menikmati dirinya seperti ini. Sialan, Dia begitu mudah diajak bicara. Mungkin terlalu mudah. Mungkin aku tidak harus begitu banyak bicara ketika dengannya, dan alasan lainnya adalah aku tidak bisa bicara dengan keluargaku tentang hal ini.

Mereka akan panik setengah mati.

"Aku merindukan Minseok. Dan Juga lelah setelah berada di jalan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Berapa lama kau Tur?" Aku bertanya dan menyeruput jusku.

Dia tertawa penuh humor. "Kami sudah melakukan tur lebih dari lima tahun tanpa henti. Tiga tur terakhir berlangsung selama tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun perjalanan?"

"Ya."

"Tidak heran kau lelah."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, matanya tiba-tiba terlihat lelah. Sangat lelah. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa sarapannya dan mengajakku beranjak.

"Kau siap?" Dia bertanya.

_Tidak yakin._

"Tentu." Dia menarikku keluar dari stan, membayar cek dan membimbingku berjalan ke trotoar dan menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Dia bertanya dengan santai saat kita berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah ramai. Kota ini bangun.

"Lebih baik, terima kasih."

"Tapi Aku bersungguh-sungguh, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

"Akan kuingat tapi Aku akan tetap melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan." balasku.

"Wanita keras kepala." gumamnya dan melotot ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Oh? aku belum pernah mendengar yang satu itu sebelumnya. Orang-orang biasanya memanggilku 'Hebat'." Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya.

"Sok pintar." Komentarnya.

Kami mendekati pintu depan kondominiumku.

Ini bisa terasa aneh.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, lengannya membungkus dengan kuat di sekelilingku dan menarikku ke dalam dadanya dan mengayunku maju mundur untuk sesaat. Aku merasakan dia mencium kepalaku dan mengerutkan kening.

_Apa sebenarnya ini?_

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi." bisiknya dan menarik diri, mata Cokelatnya yang lembut dan senyum di bibirnya. Apa ini artinya dia akan sering-sering menemaniku lari pagi?

"Apa kau yakin tidak memiliki band favorit?" Tiba-tiba dia bertanya penuh harap sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Yeah..._RHCP _cukup bagus." Jawabku Asal.

"Tapi ini Seoul, Bukan California Sweatheart."

"Siapa suruh kau menanyakannya."

"Oh. Kau membunuhku." Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada seolah-olah tersakiti. Konyol.

Kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Pulanglah." kataku sambil tersenyum saat membuka pintu lobi dan melihat dia kembali saat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mengedipkan mata dan melambaikan tangan saat ia berlalu.

_Aku dalam masalah besar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHANYEOL-**

"Apa rencana akhir pekanmu?" Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil berlari dengannya. Ini hari Jumat, dan kami sudah terbiasa berlari setiap pagi selama seminggu ini. Hari Senin adalah awal Irama kami. Kami lari pagi, sarapan, aku mengantarnya pulang dan pergi. Begitu seterusnya. Tapi...

Ya Tuhan, selama seminggu ini aku ingin menciumnya lagi.

Dia adalah wanita yang menyenangkan dan lucu saat diajak untuk bicara.

Dia memiliki tubuh ramping yang kuat.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kakinya melilit pinggangku.

_Cukup Chanyeol!_

"Setiap hari adalah akhir pekan bagi pengangguran sepertiku, Chanyeol." Dia menjawab datar, membawaku keluar dari lamunanku. "Tapi aku akan pergi dengan Zitao dan Kyungsoo besok sore untuk minum kopi."

"Bukankah kau tidak suka kopi?"

Dia tertawa, mata Cokelatnya yang sipit bersinar dan dia mengerutkan hidungnya yang indah ke arahku. "Kau jelas tidak mengerti tujuan para gadis minum kopi, ya?"

"Jelaskan padaku." Sekarang napas kami berdua mulai terasa berat. Pada saat hari Senin kemarin aku merasa yakin bahwa sebatas lari dengannya tidak akan memberikan tantangan berarti, tapi Baekhyun adalah seorang pelari yang kuat. Aku hampir kewalahan.

"Kami akan bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi, membeli minuman, dan bergosip selama berjam- jam."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku, meskipun aku sesungguhnya tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara serak seksinya saja.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Ini urusan para gadis."

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Janji." Aku membentuk 'peace' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahku lalu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu gosip tentangku." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan menyeringai padanya.

"Gosip apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan. Ini urusan para lelaki"

"Baik." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melirik dari sudut matanya, mencoba menahan senyum. Akhirnya, dia tertawa dan mendorong bahuku. "Kau tidak punya gosip, dasar!"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, kakiku tersandung trotoar saat ia mendorongku dan aku merasa diriku terhuyung ke depan, jatuh ke trotoar dengan wajah lebih dulu.

"Shh!" Aku meringis. Lututku terluka dan aku berguling sebelum kembali berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan atasku dengan tangannya yang kecil, matanya melebar dan khawatir, memeriksa wajahku, dan terengah-engah.

Sial, dia cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa." Matanya menelusuri tubuhku dan dia tersentak ketika melihat lututku.

"Kau berdarah."

"Ini hanya lecet, Sunshine."

"Tapi kau berdarah." Dia mengulanginya dan berjongkok di depanku, memeriksa luka kecil itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku terluka sampai dia memberitahuku.

"Ini tidak sakit. Ayo, kita lanjutkan berlari."

"Tidak, aku akan membalut lukamu. Aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendorongmu terlalu keras." Dia berdiri dan matanya menatapku lagi, mengerutkan alis dan cemberut.

Aku tertawa dan menelusuri garis kerutnya dengan ibu jariku, mengabaikan dirinya yang gemetar. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau berdarah... Ayo, kau bisa berjalan kan?" Dia meraih tanganku dan ternyata kami kembali menuju ke apartemennya, berjalan dengan cepat.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi lebih menggemaskan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sampai ke gedung apartemennya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini, dia mengajakku masuk, dia melambaikan tangan ke penjaga pintu saat melewati lobby dan menarikku masuk ke dalamlift.

"Bangunan ini bagus" Aku berkomentar dan menatap wajahnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba dia mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam bra-nya, dan menarik kunci dari bra khusus olah raga yang ia pakai.

"Aku suka dengan sistem penyimpananmu." _Dan aku ingin meraba disekitarnya. Kau memang Brengsek Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun menyeringai dan membawaku masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku tidak siap untuk masuk ke apartemen miliknya. Akan ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan jika aku dipaksa.

Aku tersenyum licik.

Mataku merefleksikan ketika aku masuk. Begitu terang. Ada jendela besar, yang menawarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam.

Aku menyeringai pada diriku sendiri. Sangat tepat.

Bukannya tampak modern, rapi dan dingin seperti yang kuperkirakan, aku mendapati furniture yang besar dan menarik berwarna merah dan biru, tanaman dan bunga, majalah fashion ada di meja kopi, laptop tergeletak di sofa. Ada perapian di sudut ruangan dan tirai putih tipis di jendela. Sebuah piano didirong menempel di dinding.

Apa dia bisa memainkannya?

"Ayo masuk. Kita akan masuk ke kamar mandi utama, karena aku menyimpan kotak P3K disana." Dia tersenyum dan melempar kuncinya ke dalam mangkuk kaca di dekat pintu.

"Tempat tinggal yang bagus."

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau sendiri yang mendekorasinya?" Ini terlihat sangat feminin dan manis.

_Seperti dia._

"Ya, aku yang mendekorasinya." Dia tertawa dan memastikan aku mengikutinya. Dia mengandeng tanganku dan membawaku melalui lorong masuk kamar tidurnya, diatas kasurnya penuh dengan bantal lembut dan selimut berbulu, semuanya bernuansa merah, abu-abu dan putih.

Kamar mandinya pun sama. Lembut dan cantik, tidak menjijikkan. Ini sangat nyaman.

"Duduklah di sisi bak mandi dan aku akan mengambil obat-obatan." Dia membelakangiku, membuka ritsleting dan melepas hoodie merah mudanya, sehingga yang tertinggal hanya tank top dan celana yoga yang ia pakai saja.

Tanganku mengepal di samping pinggulku. Sial, aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya, menangkup pantatnya di tanganku, mendorong wajahku di antara kedua kakinya _Dan... Oh Astaga!_

Aku terkseiap begitu dia berbalik padaku dengan membawa obat-obatan.

"Oke, ini akan sedikit perih. Tahan ya..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku sambil berjongkok di depanku, hanya beberapa inci dariku. Bukan dia yang terluka tapi dia yang merasa kesakitan dengan ringisannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak sakit. Darahnya bahkan sudah berhenti."

"Aku tidak ingin kau infeksi. Maka dari itu aku akan membersihkannya." Dia mulai menggosokkan kain hangat di lututku untuk membersihkan darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Kepala dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah membungkuk di atasku, dan berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

Kejantananku menggeliat setiap kali jari lentiknya memberikan sentuhan dikulitku, menakjubkan.

Dia mencengkeram kuat betisku dengan satu tangan untuk menahanku, dan aku tersentak, membayangkan dia mencengkeram kejantananku dengan cara yang sama.

_Oh Tuhan._

"Apa ini menyakitimu?" Dia mundur merasakan keteganganku, matanya lebar dan melirik ke arahku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, maaf aku hanya kaget." Dia tersenyum maklum sebelum kembali membersihkan lukaku.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu dibalut atau apa pun."

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Bisikku dan tertawa. "Lihat? Ini bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Maaf, karena sudah mendorongmu." Dia bergumam.

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini, percayalah." Dia meletakkan kain di sampingnya, dan aku mengambil tangannya sebelum dia bisa berdiri dan menjauh. Aku suka melihatnya bisa sedekat ini denganku.

Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kenapa kau tersentak setiap kali aku menyentuhmu?" Bisikku sambil mengangkat dagunya sehingga bisa menatap matanya. Ia mengernyit dan cahaya merah muda mewarnai pipinya. Aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan jemariku dan bibir bawahnya kutelususir dengan ibu jariku. "Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau tersentak setiap kali aku menyentuhmu."

Dia menelan ludah lalu mengernyit. "Mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku sendirian, Chanyeol. Kecuali ketika aku berkumpul dengan keluargaku, itu pun tidak sering, dan aku tidak sering disentuh." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melihat ke bawah. "Aku bukan orang gampangan."

"Oke." Ya Tuhan, jelas-jelas dia menolakku. Dia telah membuat hatiku hancur tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku ingin menjaganya dalam pelukanku sepanjang waktu.

"Aku yakin kau suka menyentuh seseorang sepanjang waktu" Dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanyaku. Kami masih saling menatap dan menjaga jarak.

"Penggemarmu dan para groupies (penggemar fanatik yag terdiri dari perempuan muda). Orang-orang yang ingin menginginkanmu. Mereka rela melakukan apa saja agar kau sentuh."

"Groupies ku memang banyak, dan ya, ada sedikit yang meraba-raba." Aku menyeringai. "Tapi Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan mereka."

Matanya yang lebar menatapku lagi. Apa selama ini dia pikir aku bercinta dengan siapa saja yang datang padaku?

Oke, aku dulu begitu, ketika aku masih sangat muda.

"Benarkah?"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku membiarkan para kru band-ku saja yang melakukannya."

"Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." Ia tertawa kecil. "Pantas Mereka tidak mengeluh." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku setuju.

"Kau wangi." Bisikku. Aromanya ada di sekitarku. Dia berbau seperti vanila dengan sedikit lemon.

Napasnya tercekat, matanya tertuju pada bibirku dan aku tahu aku hampir mati.

"Aku akan menciummu, Baekhyun." Bisikku. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BAEKHYUN-**

_"Terima kasih Tuha.,"_ Bisikku, menatap bibirnya yang ditindik.  
Dia menyeringai, matanya terlihat senang dan bergairah, menjalankan jemari tangannya di kedua pipiku dan mendongakkan kepalaku kembali.

Aku menahan tanganku di bak mandi saat ia membungkukkan badannya, lalu bibirnya menyapu lembut di bibirku. Dia menggigit sudut mulutku, dan kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kuncir ekor kudaku untuk menahan kepalaku tetap miring ke belakang, tangan satunya membungkus di sekitar leher dan pipiku. Dia menciumku seperti ciuman yang belum pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya.

Aku membungkus lenganku di lehernya dan bersandar didepan dadanya. Aku yakin seseorang telah merubah suhu udara di apartemenku. Secara harfiah, aku merasa panas dan terganggu.

Dia menjalankan tangannya dari rambutku, turun ke punggungku, dan menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya.

Dia mundur, terengah-engah, matanya bersinar penuh nafsu. "Apa kau dimiliki seseorang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi, tapi dia menarik diri, wajahnya masih begitu serius.

"Siapa pun?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Daehyun... tapi sudah tidak lagi."

"Siapa Daehyun?"

"Mantanku." Mengapa kami harus membicarakan ini?

"Berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya?" Dia bertanya, matanya menyipit, mengawasiku.

"Beberapa bulan saja." Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan mengerutkan kening kepadanya. "Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada di wilayah orang lain, dan aku tidak berbagi." Secara harfiah dia sangat posesif pada apa yang dimilikinya.

Wow.

"Aku lajang." Aku mengerutkan kening lagi. "Tapi kita tidak akan melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya ." Dia mencengkeram pantatku lebih keras lagi dan menarikku berdiri. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Bisiknya.

Aku mencoba untuk menarik diri tapi dia cemberut dan mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Aku mengulanginya dengan kuat. Dan kali ini dia mengalah. Dia mendesah dan melangkah mundur. Wajahnya muram. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping terbungkus dalam t-shirt warna hitam dan celana pendek.

Aku menggigit bibir mengumpulkan keyakinan. _Apakah aku harus melakukannya?_ Kurasa aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi dan dalam hitungan 4 menit aku menariknya untuk menciumku, kurasakan bibirnya tersenyum lalu dia melepas tank top dan bra miliku hingga melemparkannya ke lantai dengan tergesa.

"Aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana." Ujarku jenaka.

Aku mendengar dengan jelas tarikan napasnya, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya, melepas celana yoga dan celana dalamku dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Dia membeku di tempat, matanya melebar bergairah dan mulutnya ternganga, seakan ingin menelanku. Tangannya mengepal, seperti dia ingin menyentuhku, tetapi berusaha untuk menahan dirinya kembali.

"Perutmu ditindik?" Bisiknya seakan berbicara sendiri dan aku tertawa.

"Ya." Aku melihat ke bawah pada berlian yang tergantung di pusarku dan aku tersenyum. "Itu salah satu pemberontakanku ketika aku masih di SMA. Lagu _Cryin'_ dari _Aerosmith _sangat terkenal saat itu dan sebagian besar para gadis ingin memiliki pusar yang ditindik."

"Ini benar-benar seksi."

"Kau juga." Aku melangkah ke arahnya, tapi ia mengangkat tangannya, matanya terpaku pada tubuhku.

"Apa kau yakin ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mengundang banyak pria ke rumahku. Pastinya tidak mengundang banyak pria untuk telanjang. Aku serius."

Dia menatap wajahku beberapa saat dan bukannya melepas pakaiannya seperti yang aku mau,tetapi ia bergegas menarikku, lalu mendudukanku di wastafel dan menciumku habis-habisan.

Pria ini hebat dalam berciuman.

Aku menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya dengan lembut, membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau suka melakukannya dengan cara kasar?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Ya, aku suka hal itu."

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Dan kau akan mendapatkan cara yang lembut juga." Dia menjilati telingaku dengan lidahnya, mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku.

"Cara kasar lebih baik."

Dia menggigit telingaku, keras, membuatku tersentak, kemudian dia menenangkanku dengan lidahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan keras lalu lembut, secara bergantian." Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan memandangiku, hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

_Oh Tuhan!_

"Dan aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kakimu gemetar dan tidak ingat siapa dirimu."

Tangannya yang besar mengangkat tanganku dan kemudian menangkup payudaraku dengan lembut, ibu jarinya menarik putingku, membuatnya mengeras dari biasanya. Ini luar biasa. Tangannya hangat membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Dia menelusuri garis menuju kewanitaanku, dan aku menggeliat resah. Aku membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Aku memasukan tanganku ke bawah kaosnya dan menemukan kulitnya yang hangat dan ototnya yang lembut.

"Aku Ingin melihatmu telanjang." Rengekku seperti anak kecil lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, di samping tindikannya.

Dia melangkah mundur kemudian mengangkat lengan di atas kepalanya, menarik keluar kaosnya dengan cara yang jantan. Dia melepas celana olahraga pendeknya, melepas sepatu, dan dia benar-benar telanjang.

Dia kembali berdiri di antara lututku, ereksinya yang keras menekanku lagi sambi. Aku merasa aku belum pernah dicium seinten ini sepanjang hidupku.

Aku menyukainya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik." Bisiknya. Aku menengadah dan menemukannya sedang menatap punggungku di cermin dan tersenyum.

"Begitu juga denganmu." Kataku.

"Aku seorang pria."

"Jadi?"

"Jelas, aku tidak cantik." Dia memberiku sorotan menggoda lalu membungkuk untuk mengisap putingku.

"Kau menarik." Jawabku terengah-engah dan membelitkan jemariku di rambutnya. "Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya ditempat tidur?"

"Ide yang bagus."

Sebelum aku bisa melompat dari wastafel, dia lebih dulu mengangkatku dan membawaku ke tempat tidur, menarik seprai dan naik ke tempat tidur sambil menggendongku di depan, lengan dan kakiku melilit tubuhnya.

Dia menurunkanku dan memilin putingku lagi, tangannya meraba ke seluruh tubuhku, kemudian lenganku...dan _di mana-mana._

Tiba-tiba ia membalik tubuhku.

"Astaga." Gumamku dan mencoba mengangkat pantatku lebih tinggi, tapi ia malah tertawa dan mendorongku kembali ke bawah.

"Belum, Sayang, aku masih ingin menikmatimu."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Aku menggeliat di bawahnya, siap untuk merasakan dia di dalam diriku, tapi dia menyelimutiku dengan tubuh rampingnya, mencium bahuku, dan menggigit telingaku.

"Rileks." Katanya mencoba menenangkanku.

"Bercintalah denganku, Chanyeol."

Dia membalikan tubuhku lagi seperti semula, wajahnya serius. "Tidak. Aku tidak _hanya sekedar bercinta denganmu._"

"Baiklah." Aku mencoba untuk berguling ke samping, tapi ia menahanku.

"Aku akan menikmati dirimu lebih dulu." Dia menciumku dengan keras, menuntut, kasar, melepas ikatan rambutku lalu jemarinya masuk kedalamnya saat ia menciumku. Aku menjalankan tangaku disekitarnya, bahunya, kulit halusnya, dan tinta yang menutupinya.

"Bagus." Bisiknya dan menciumku lembut, benar-benar berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya, ciuman kali ini mampu mengirimkan gelombang yang berputar-putar diperutku. 

Dia mencium payudaraku, menggigit dan mengisapnya kemudian bergerak ke bawah ke pusarku.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini." Gumamnya dan mencium tindikku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia kembali menyeringai, menciumnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak ke bawah. Lebih bawah. Sampai nasfasnya yag panas mengenai pusatku.

"Merah muda." Bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Milikmu berwarna merah muda. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, Aku bertanya-tanya apakah warnanya sama dengan bibirmu, merah muda.

"Apa?" Aku mengangkat setengah badanku dengan siku dan menatap ke arahnya, mulutku ternganga.

"Ini." Dia meyakinkanku dan mencium vaginaku dengan hidungnya, lalu melebarkan ke dua pahaku, aku melihatnya menjilati lipatanku ke klitoris dengan jilatan yang panjang.

"Oh Tuhan." Aku mengerang dan berbaring, menutupi wajah dengan lenganku. Oral seks selalu membuatku merasa gugup.

Ini terlalu intim.

Tapi aku tidak ingin dia berhenti. Dia terlalu hebat.

Dia menarik labiaku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap dengan lembut, meletakkan tangannya di bawah pantatku untuk mengangkat sedikit panggulku ke atas, dan menusukan lidahnya ke dalam diriku.

Aku berteriak dan mencengkeram sprei, menggeliat melawan wajahnya. Dia bergerak dengan lembut lalu menutup mulutnya dan menggosokkan tindikan bibirnya ke kewanitaanku dan klitorisku, bergerak melingkar, menariknya, lalu mengisap intiku ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya lagi.

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di punggungnya, mendorong panggulku, dan memintanya untuk tidak berhenti.

Sialan, tindikannya seakan membunuhku.

Dia melepaskan klitorisku dan menciumnya dengan lembut, aku menurunkan panggulku, dia mencium dan menggosok milikku dengan jemarinya, dia bergumam, tapi aku tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya.

Akhirnya, ia kembali berada di atas tubuhku, memberiku ciuman dan memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku. Dia mendorong tangannya dari rambutku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa dari diriku sendiri lewat mulutnya. Matanya menyala penuh nafsu.

"Kau luar biasa, Sunshine."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" Aku bertanya dan mengusap punggungya ke atas dan bawah. Dia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kerutan kecil terbentuk diantara alisnya, lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Karena rambut pirangmu yang cantik."

"Huh." Aku memutar pinggulku, dan merasakan ereksinya menekan intiku. "Kau harus membungkus 'anak nakal' itu. Ada kondom di meja samping tempat tidur." _Dan aku membutuhkan mu untuk pelampiasan._

"Kau menyimpan kondom? Kupikir kau tidak mengundang pria kesini." Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, membuka laci, menarik keluar sebungkus kondom dan memasangnya.

"Aku jarang mengundang pria ke sini, dan itu untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku seorang perencana." Sebelum dia naik kembali ke atas tubuhku, aku naik ke pangkuannya, mengangkanginya dengan lututku di pinggulnya dan membungkuskan lenganku ke lehernya. Tangannya segera meraba seluruh punggungku dan aku mengerang pelan.

_Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika disentuh olehnya!_

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan mengangkatku dengan lembut sampai kepala penisnya yang indah siap untuk tenggelam dalam diriku.

"Apa kau siap?" Dia bertanya padaku.

Aku menciumnya dan menekan ke bawah perlahan-lahan, mengerang bersama ketika aku merasakan miliknya menusukku hingga ke leher rahimku.

"Sial, rasamu begitu nikmat, Sunshine."

"Mmm." Aku setuju dan mulai bergerak, mengepalkan otot vaginaku disekelilingnya, dan menungganginya.

"Baekhyun." Bisiknya lagi lalu melihat ke bawah untuk melihat. "Itu seksi."

Dia bersandar pada sikunya, lututnya ditekuk, dan mulai bergerak, mendorong masuk lalu keluar lagi dengan keras.

Ini hal yang paling intens yang pernah kurasakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol." Aku berteriak dan menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam dirinya, menungganginya dengan keras hingga kakiku mulai bergetar. Dia mendorong satu tangannya ke bawah di antara kami dan menggosok klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya hingga aku berteriak. "Chanyeol!"

"Ya sayang, datanglah untukku" Dia mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras, ibu jarinya menekan lebih keras pada klitorisku, dan aku datang jatuh berkeping keping, meneriakkan namanya.

Dia duduk lagi dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kuat, menusukkan dirinya ke dalam milikku, dan menyusulku untuk orgasme, mengerang ketika menumpahkan cairan ke dalam diriku.

"Sial." Bisiknya dan menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. "Kau luar biasa." Dia mencium payudaraku, tulang leherku, lalu daguku.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak amatir." Bisikku dan tertawa geli ketika dia menggigit leherku main-main.

"Biarkan aku tinggal." Bisiknya, matanya terlihat bahagia menatapku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya.

Aku mengangguk gembira dan merangkul lehernya. "Tinggallah." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**-BAEKHYUN-**

Aku terbangun di kamar tidurku dengan nuansa gelap, sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Aku duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mataku melihat kemeja Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi sampai tiba-tiba hidungku mencium bau daging.

Aku keluar dari kamar, memakai jubah sutra hitam lalu mulai menelusuri asal bau masakan. Belum sampai kurapihkan Rambutku Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti di pintu dapur. Tumitku seperti tertanam di lantai.

Chanyeol XXX, rockstar, memasak di dapurku? Dan Setengah telanjang?

Dia memakai celana jeans? – _dari mana dia mendapatkannya_ \- terlihat longgar seolah-olah tidak dikancingkan, dan dia terlihat jelas tidak memakai celana dalam. Dia memiliki lesung paling menakjubkan di atas pantatnya.

Bahunya lebar, tapi ramping, seperti yang lainnya. Dia berotot, meskipun hanya memiliki tubuh seorang pelari yang jarang pergi fitnes.

Rambutnya berantakan akibat dari jari-jariku. Kakiku gemetar membayangkan bagaimana dengan nakal kuku-ku tenggelam di sana dan menahannya.

Dia melirik ke arahku dengan setengah tersenyum hingga membuat perutku berdenyut.

"Hei, tukang tidur." Sapanya.

"Hei." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, membungkuskan lenganku di pinggangnya kemudian mencium punggungnya. Dia sangat tinggi ketika berada di sampingku. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Sedikit. Kita perlu makan, seharian ini kita belum makan, jadi aku mencari bahan makanan yang ada. Aku harap ini bisa dimakan."

"Oh ayolah yang benar saja, ini masih dini hari Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak bisa menunggu hingga pagi Baekhyun, kau harus makan."

"Baiklah. Karena sebenarnya Aku juga sedang lapar." Dia tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku yang tergelung asal. Nyaman dan aku menikmatinya.

"_Meong."_ Terdengar suara lain yang berasal tepat dibawah kami. Chanyeol menengok kearah suara. Aku melihat makhluk kecil itu dengan pekikan ceria.

"Hei, si mungil." Aku tersenyum lebar dan meraup kucing berbulu putihku ke dalam pelukanku, lalu mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau punya kucing?" Dia melirikku dengan satu alis terangkat sambil mengacak telur. Gerakan biasa namun terlihat Jantan, dan sangat menggairahkan dimataku. _Ya ampun Baekhyun!_  
Pura-pura aku menundukkan wajahku melihat si kucing Nakal digendonganku.

"Ya. Ini si Levine." Ucapku memperkenalkan 'Anak Asuhku' kepadanya.

"Hei, Levine." Dia berhenti dan menyeringai. "Levine sebagai Avril atau Adam?" Dia berganti menatapku.

"Kau kira-kira saja apa yang pantas untuk kucing jantan, Chanyeol." Dia terkekeh, menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Kenapa kau memberinya nama itu?" Dia bertanya lagi sambil tertawa, lalu menyendoki telur ke piring kami.

"Aku pikir karena aku terinspirasi dari seorang rocktstar bertato." Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Aku Rockstar yang bertato juga." Dia bertanya pura-pura cemberut.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Adam lebih tampan darimu."

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti." Katanya sambil tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh benarkah?."

"Tentu. Aku akan membuatmu terkapar diranjang." Dia menyeringai, sementara aku membalasnya dengan tendangan tepat di tulang keringnya. Dia tak kesakitan sama sekali.

"Tanpa mengancampun, kau sudah pasti akan melakukannya." Kataku lagi.

"Ya memang itulah tujuanku." Aku mendengus melihatnya memainkan alisnya menatapku dengan genit.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya ketus dan melepaskan kucingku. Dia mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menujuk Levine menggunakan sendok masak ditangannya.

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau punya kucing."

"Hanya satu ekor. Aku bukan wanita penggila kucing yang memelihara banyak kucing." Aku melompat naik ke meja samping kompor dan menatap tangannya yang bertato saat ia dengan cekatan membuat makanan kami. Tanpa kuduga Levine menerobos berjalan melalui kaki Chanyeol , kemudian mengeong disana. Pandangan kami sama-sama menunduk melihat kucing jantan itu.

Chanyeol tertawa dan meletakkan makanan di piring sebelum menyerahkannya padaku. "Kau Mau duduk di sini?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku cukup kuat untuk berdiri." Dia bersandar di seberang meja dapur, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyuap makanannya. Dia menatapku saat aku makan, tapi kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saling menatap dengan senyum puas di bibir kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Kau memiliki bekas luka?" Aku bertanya sambil menunjuk perutnya dengan garpuku. Dia memiliki tato bintang di pinggul, tepat di atas garis V-nya yang seksi, dan dia memiliki bekas luka bedah tepat di sebelah kanan atas. "Kau pernah dioperasi?"

"Operasi Usus buntu." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Bukan cerita yang sangat menarik untuk dibahas."

"Aku yakin itu sakit."

"Ini hampir membunuhku."

Aku menatapnya penasaran dan berhenti makan. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang belum kuketahui dari Minseok tentang dirinya selama ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih remaja waktu di bawa ke panti asuhan saat itu. Aku memberitahu pegawai wanita disana bahwa perutku sakit, tapi dia hanya menyuruhku berbaring." Dia mengangkat bahu sambil meggigit daging. "Ketika aku mulai muntah dan suhu tubuhku semakin naik, dia mulai panik dan baru membawaku ke UGD. Aku harus menjalani operasi darurat setelah itu."

Dia berkonsentrasi pada piringnya, tidak melihat ke mataku, mencoba untuk mengganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar, tapi aku bisa melihatnya bahwa hal itu adalah kenangan buruk baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membereskan piring-piring setelah mencucinya, lalu aku membungkuskan lenganku di pinggangnya, menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya, dan menahannya.

Selain Kris, aku tidak pernah memeluk siapa pun seperti ini dalam hidupku.

Dia membungkuskan lengannya di bahuku dan memelukku erat, menanamkan bibirnya di atas kepalaku, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Aku sedikit bersandar padanya sehingga bisa melihat tatonya dari dekat.

Aku memeluknya seolah ia akan hilang kapan saja.

Dia seorang rockstar dan semua orang paham betul akan itu. Tetapi rockstar juga manusia biasa, aku mengerti mengapa ia memendam rahasia itu sendirian. Semua orang berhak menyimpan rahasianya sendiri.

Mataku menjelajahi ke seluruh tubuhnya, otot perutnya tepahat seperti papan cucian, lalu tato beberapa bintang, dan sial, aku ingin menjilatinya saat ini.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang dengan sabar menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang penuh gairah. Giginya terkatup, otot rahangnya berkedut, tetapi sebaliknya tubuhnya benar-benar tenang dan damai, membiarkanku mengeksplorasi dirinya. Pada saat ini, aku lupa bahwa Chanyeol XXX adalah si dewa rock, karena saat ini dia hanya seorang pria biasa yang berdiri di dapurku.

Aku melepas tanganku dari pinggangnya, meraba sepanjang bagian atas celana jeansnya, dan mengikuti tato bintangnya dengan ibu jariku.

Dia menarik napas melalui giginya dan menahannya di perut. Aku tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri, merasa menang.

Aku berlutut di depan pinggulnya, melihat ereksinya yang menegang di balik celana jeansnya, sangat jelas karena miliknya sejajar dengan wajahku.

"Baek." Ia memulai, tapi kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika aku membungkuk dan menjilati tato bintang di sisi kanan perutnya, mengikuti alur dari ibu jariku, lalu beralih ke bekas luka jahitan dari operasinya. "Sialan." Bisiknya. Mendesis menahan gairahnya.

Aku menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas tinta biru dan merah yang terlukis ditubuhnya. Aku juga mencium bekas jahitannya.

Aku menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, aku ingin ia ingin dia merasakan kelembutan meski ditempat yang sama ia pernah merasakan sakit. Aku mencium sepanjang perut bagian bawahnya menuju tulang kemaluan. Air liurku dimana-mana.

Jika wanita mengatakan bahwa V pinggul pria tidaklah seksi, berarti dia adalah pembohong.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga saat aku menjalankan tanganku ke bagian luar pahanya dan membuka ritsleting celana jeansnya hingga menurunkan perlahan-lahan denimnya yang jatuh sempurna dari pinggul ke pergelangan kakinya.

Dia melepas jubahku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai melewati bahuku.

Aku memegang kemaluannya dan memompanya naik turun dengan lembut sehingga miliknya semakin mengeras di tanganku, aku membungkuk untuk menjilat setetes cairan diujungnya.

"Baekhyun." Bisiknya sambil menguburkan jari tangannya di rambutku, mencengkeram helaian rambutku dengan kuat seolah-olah ia membutuhkan jangkar untuk bertahan. Aku mendongak saat aku memasukannya kedalam mulutku, mendorong sampai ke bagian belakang tenggorokanku lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

Matanya terbakar, mengawasiku dengan seksama, terengah-engah seolah kami baru saja berlari tiga mil. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulangi apa yang aku lakukan padanya, menggoda miliknya dengan lidah dan ujung gigiku, kemudian mengisap dengan penuh semangat.

"Cukup, Baekhyun." Dia menarikku berdiri ke dalam pelukannya..

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil dan aku membungkuskan lenganku di lehernya.

"Tempat tidur. Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatmu terkapar, bukan? ... Lain kali Aku akan menyimpan kondom di setiap ruangan apartemenmu." Gumamnya dan meletakkanku di tempat tidur, menarik paket foil dari laci dan menggulungnya dengan cepat lalu merangkak ke sampingku.

Aku mengangkanginya dan meraih lengannya untuk menautkan jari-jari kami hingga menahannya di samping kepalanya, mengangkat pinggulku dan menusuk diriku pada miliknya yang keras.

"Sialan, kau sudah basah, sayang."

"Kau yang membuatku bergairah." Aku menanggapi dengan senyum centil.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, _Sunshine_." Jawabnya sinis sambil tertawa lalu dia mengerang saat organ intimku mencengkeramnya hingga menariknya ke atas, dan mendorong kembali ke bawah, berulang-ulang hingga aku merasa tekanan dari diriku mulai datang, Perutku mengencang, dan aku mulai berkeringat.

"Sialan, kau terasa begitu nikmat." Bisikku dan bergerak lebih cepat, mengejar orgasmeku.

"Bisa Lepaskan tanganku?"

Aku mematuhinya dan dia menangkup payudaraku dengan satu tangan, lalu ibu jarinya yang lain menggosok klitorisku, gerakannya semakin cepat membantuku klimaks. Sebelum aku bisa Bergerak kembali, ia mengangkat aku keluar dari miliknya dan membalikkan tubuhku, menarik pantatku lebih tinggi dan mendorong dirinya memasukiku lagi dengan keras.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku berteriak seraya menahan tubuhku dengan telapak tanganku ke sandaran tempat tidur, aku memutar pinggulku lagi untuk menghadapnya. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku erat dan lagi-lagi mendorong miliknya dengan keras, kami sama-sama menggeram dan terengah-enga, dengan cara yang paling nikmat yang pernah kualami.

"Sial, sial, sial.." Chanyeol mengatakan itu saat ia menarikku erat untuk mengubur miliknya dan dia mengosongkan isi dirinya di dalam diriku.

Aku merasa aku tidak pernah klimaks sekeras ini dalam hidupku.

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_

Dia ambruk di atas punggungku, mendorongku ke kasur, dan bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa bernapas saat ini. Aku pikir mungkin dia bersungguh-sungguh akan membuatku terkapar dengan cara ini.

Perlahan-lahan dia menarik dirinya dari tubuhku dan berguling ke samping, turun dari tempat tidur untuk membuang bekas kondomnya, lalu merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kami berdua, dia memelukku dengan kepalaku yang berada di dadanya.

"_Meong." _Levine melompat ke tempat tidur, menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menyenggol tangan Chanyeol dengan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Bisikku dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan?" Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku.

"Bagaiamana perasaanmu?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku merasa fantastis. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa saat mengusir levine kesamping, Levine merasa dicampakan dan membalikkan ekornya lalu mulai meringkuk seperti bola di ujung tempat tidur hingga ia tertidur.

"Fantastis adalah penjelasan yang baik." Dia mencium keningku ringan.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" Aku bertanya.

Dia diam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat ujung daguku sehingga aku bisa menatap matanya. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Entahlah, terserah kau." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Dia menurunkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut, lalu menggosokkan hidungnya ke bibirku. "Aku ingin tetap tinggal."

"Baiklah." Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya pada punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat aku mengantuk.

"Kau tidak punya tato? Bisiknya sambil mengantuk.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab.

"Tidak ada keinginan memilikinya?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak."

Dia terkekeh. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu untuk menjadi permanen ditubuhku." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menelusuri salah satu tato bintangnya dengan ujung jariku. "Aku menyukai tatomu. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di foto, tetapi terlihat lebih baik jika secara langsung."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau berniat ingin menambahnya lagi?" Aku bertanya.

"Mungkin." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin juga tidak."

"Para groupies memotret tato-tatomu dengan baik."

"Tidak semua." Dia terkekeh dan mencium keningku lagi.

"Itu karena sebagian dari mereka tidak menyukai tatomu." Kataku.

"Omong kosong." Kami tertawa dan aku menikmati saat bermanja-manjaan dengannya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu liburmu ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sedang menulis beberapa lagu. Setiap hari aku berbicara dengan anggota band yang lain untuk mendiskusikannya."

"Kau dekat dengan mereka semua?" Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya, karena mereka sudah seperti saudara bagiku." Dia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Chanyeol membungkuskan lengannya di punggungku dan memelukku erat. "Kami sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama."

"Apa di antara mereka ada yang sudah menikah?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, ada. Jonghyun sudah menikah dengan Jihyo. Melakukan konser tidaklah mudah bagi mereka yang sudah menikah untuk berada jauh dari keluarganya dalam waktu yang lama. Untuk itu kami semua sangat menikmati masa istirahat ini."

"Apa mereka tidak bisa membawa keluarganya saat tour?"

"Mereka pernah melakukannya sesekali."

Aku mengangguk dan menelusuri rahangnya dengan jariku.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau masih single?" Tanyanya.

"Aku selalu memutuskan pacar-pacarku karena aku cepat bosan."Aku berusaha menarik diri dari ingatan masa laluku agar ia tak melihat kesedihanku.

Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kau bohong." Matanya terlihat marah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menelusuri tato huruf di dadanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian." Dia menatapku tajam. Aku terus menelusuri tinta di dadanya, dan ia terdiam sambil mengenggam tanganku. "Baek, kita baru saja melakukan percakapan ini." Aku menggelengkan kepala, tetapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai bibirnya menciumku lembut, secara naluriah aku menjadi rileks.

Dia menenangkanku.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi?" Katanya tegas. Aku mengendurkan pelukanku darinya.

"Aku pernah berada di sebuah hubungan yang berakhir dengan sangat buruk." Bisikku. "Itu membuatku trauma untuk tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain lagi, dan aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk berkomitmen lagi mulai saat itu."

"Lihat aku."

Sebaliknya, aku malah menyandarkan diriku dan menempelkan dahiku pada tulang dadanya.

"Lihat aku, _Sunshine_." Suaranya lembut dan aku mencoba untuk mengintip.

Dia tersenyum.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya dan memberinya tatapan menyindir.

Dia terus tersenyum " Dengar, meskipun itu menyakitkan tapi aku senang semua hubunganmu itu tidak berhasil karena mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini bersamamu saat ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah menikmati yang lebih baik dari ini." Aku merasa sesuatu jatuh di mulutku dan mataku melebar. Itu mungkin hal terindah yang pernah seseorang katakan padaku.

"Terdengar egois." Komentarku.

"Tapi aku juga ingin memukul orang yang telah menyakitimu."

"Bukan mereka tapi aku yang menyakiti mereka." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Dia menatapku lekat dan kemudian menghembuskan napas sambil menggeleng, begitu keras kepala. "Omong kosong. Pria yang berpotensi menyakitimu." Dia menarikku lagi dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekitarku dengan erat. "Apa salah satu dari mereka pernah memukulmu?" Dia bertanya, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab dengan segera. "Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Dan kenapa kau masih melajang?" Aku kini gantian bertanya. "Katakan apa alasanmu melajang."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menikah." Jawabnya, matanya serius. Ini mengejutkanku.

"Tidak pernah ingin menikah?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, menatapku dengan seksama. Dia diam tidak berniat menambah beberapa alasan lain.

Apa ini artinya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dalam hubungan kami? Apa artiku baginya? Apa kami hanya One night stand? 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku baru merasakan sakitnya sekarang, tentang Perkataan Chanyeol yang masih memutar di otakku. Dengan mudahnnya ia berbicara seperti itu. Dia bahkan sudah meniduriku lebih dari satu kali. Aku adalah seorang wanita yang tidak gampang menyuruh lelaki masuk ke apartement dan mendapatkan tubuhku. Tapi aku sudah melakukannya dengan bodoh. Apa yang telah kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku membiarkan tubuhku membuat keputusan?

Karena itulah yang terjadi sejak kemarin. Dan tadi malam.

Dan lagi pagi ini.

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi pengemudi mobilku, rasa sakit diantara kedua kakiku mengingatkan bagaimana aku dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu selama dua puluh empat jam dengan Bercinta.

Pria itu sangat menarik secara seksual.

Tapi tidak ada lagi. Tidak, demi kewarasanku, dan menjaga perasaan keluargaku, tadi malam adalah sebuah kesepakatan dengannya. Ia yang telah membuatnya.

Aku bisa menemukan orang lain untuk bercinta denganku, tapi tidak dengannya.

Itu mudah kulakukan...

Tapi mengapa pikiranku tentang hal itu membuat dadaku menjadi sakit?

Aku parkir di luar kedai _Angel-in-us Coffee_. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di dekat tempat tinggal Zitao dan Kris, bertemu dengan mereka mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Pemandangan di sini luar biasa, meskipun cuaca mendung seperti saat ini. Tapi apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah Seoul memang tidak selalu cerah.

Aku memakai syal hitam di leherku dan berjalan dengan cepat menerobos hujan rintik-rintik disertai angin menuju kafe. Aku melihat Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok di meja bagian belakang, Sudut kafe.

Minseok?

Aku berdebar untuk bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu, aku bersama adiknya sudah bercinta sepanjang malam?

"Hei!" Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum memesan teh chai, setelah selesai aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lalu menyesap latte-nya.

"Baik. Bagaimana kalian?" Aku bertanya dan menarik kursi disebelah Minseok.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kami sedang membicarakan rencana besar Zitao dan Kris ." Minseok memberi informasi lalu menunjuk ke Zitao.

"Rencana besar apa?" Aku bertanya dan menyeruput tehku. Apa-apaan? Aku adik iparnya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kami akan pindah." Zitao merespon dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa?" Kagetku.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Kemana kau mau pindah? Jika kau mengatakan ke china aku akan menendang pantatmu." Aku mengancamnya yang justru tersenyum.

"Tidak." Zitao melambai dan menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum tambah lebar di wajah cantiknya. "Kami hanya pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar."

"Kapan?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menggigit _scone -nya_. Bagaimana dia bisa makan seperti itu dan tetap ramping? Aku merasa iri dengannya.

"Kami baru mulai mencarinya. Aku juga belum tahu." Zitao mengangkat bahu. "Aku berharap sebelum bayi keduaku lahir kami sudah pindah, karena aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan hal itu setelah melahirkan."

Kami semua mengangguk setuju dan meminum minuman kami.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melihat-lihat jika kau mau." Aku menawarkan diri. "Aku suka membelanjakan Uang kakakku dengan segala hal. Termasuk Rumah. Carilah yang mahal dan buat dia Bangkrut!" Aku tertawa renyah. Membayangkan wajah Kris saat tahu berapa jumlah tagihan yang harus dia bayar.

"Aku setuju, Aku akan membantumu mencari rumah yang bagus tapi tidak segila ide Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo setuju namun menatapku sinis. Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan menyesap teh ku lagi.

"Tidak denganku." Minseok menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin akan megasyikkan memilih-milih rumah bersama-sama, tapi aku benar-benar benci melihat-lihat rumah. Ini seperti membeli mobil. Membosankan sekali." Zitao tersenyum maklum. Dia yang paling dewasa diantara kami.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, sayang. Kalian tenang saja, Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika telah menemukan yang cocok untuk dilihat. Sejauh ini Kris belum menemukan yang ia suka, dia juga berpikir untuk merancangnya sendiri."

"Begitulah saudaraku." gumamku sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia pikir bisa membangun sesuatu yang luar biasa? Kita lihat, sejauh mana dia akan bertahan dan tidak meminta bantuan kita." Kami semua terbahak.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Kyungsoo menanggapi.

"Aku juga, tapi aku ingin segera pindah dalam enam bulan ke depan, jadi kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Zitao bergeser dari kursinya dan mengesampingkan muffin-nya tanpa menggigitnya. "Cukup pembahasan tentang hal ini, Ini membuat aku gugup... Minseok, dimana Chanyeol tinggal? Kris bilang dia tinggal di rumahmu? Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah sedekat itu?"

_Yah, sekarang giliran aku yang gugup._

Aku menyesap tehku dan menjaga wajahku tetap tenang. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada mereka apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol .

Tidak mungkin.

"Ya, aku sedang berusaha mendekatkan mereka." Minseok menjawab lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi di minggu terakhir ini, dia sering terlihat murung."

"Karena Luhan?" tanya Zitao.

"Bukan."

"Apa Musisi sepertinya memang harus sering murung? Kau tahu? Seperti menjiwai Lagu yang akan ia tulis, mungkin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak selalu begitu, Kyung." Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini ketika dia sedang terpikat seorang gadis, Tapi dia adalah seseorang yang anti komitmen, mendapatkan gadis yang ia suka untuk ditinggalkan tentu akan membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi saat ini dia lebih murung dari biasanya. Jika aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, maka aku akan menendang pantatnya karena telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi bersungut-sungut sepanjang hari. Aku dan Luhan kerepotan menenangkan Emosinya"

Aku tersedak minumanku, terbatuk-batuk, dan Zitao membungkuk untuk menepuk punggungku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" dia bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." aku tersedak lalu menyesap tehku. "Maaf, hanya salah menelan."

"Jadi, kau pikir dia sudah bertemu seseorang yang ia suka?" Zitao bertanya kepada Minseok lagi.

Ya Tuhan, ubahlah topik pembicaraan ini!

"Aku tidak tahu, dia masih tidak mau bercerita padaku. Tapi aku berjanji akan mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi aku memintanya untuk segera berhenti menjadi bajingan yang pemurung. Memalukan sekali murung karena seorang gadis." Minseok tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa hanya kau satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang dapat membujuk Chanyeol XXX untuk berhenti menjadi bajingan." komentar Kyungsoo .

"Dia saudaraku. Bila kalian mau tahu Baekhyun bisa menjelaskannya, seperti apa hubungan saudara itu." Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku mengangguk, mencoba untuk menekan rasa bersalahku padanya.

Kenapa aku merasa bersalah?

Oke, mungkin karena aku telah membiarkan Adiknya bercinta denganku dan aku tidak memberitahunya. Dan itu telah membuatnya kerepotan sepanjang hari untuk menerima pelampiasan emosi Chanyeol.

Ini adalah penegasan untukku bahwa Jika aku tidak bertemu Chanyeol lagi adalah keputusan yang sangat baik untuk semua orang. Terlebih kepada Minseok.

"Hal ini mungkin sepele tapi berbeda ketika menyangkut saudaramu." Kataku.

"Apa kau juga pernah meminta Kris untuk berhenti menjadi brengsek?" Zitao bertanya, mata Hitamnya terlihat tertawa. Aku tahu ini candaan, tapi Kurasa Zitao harus tahu ini.

"Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu mengatakannya. Dia adalah si Brengsek sejati. Tidak mudah untuk menyadarkannya." Aku mengangkat cangkirku lalu minum dan kami semua tertawa.

"Lalu Minseok, Berapa lama dia ada di kota ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Minseok, masih tertarik dengan pembahasan Si Chanyeol XXX.

Oh Tuhan!

"Hanya sementara." Minseok mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku suka dia pulang kesini. Dan aku juga senang karena dia memilih untuk tinggal di rumahku. Kami bahkan sudah mulai bekerjasama membuat sebuah lagu sejak minggu lalu."

"Itu luar biasa." Zitao menepuk Minseok di bahu. Maka kami diam setelah itu, sebelum aku menyeletuk bertanya soal Kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, bagaimana kabar Kai?" Aku bertanya dan ini efektif untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Seksi." jawabnya dan menyibak rambutnya yang hitam panjang ke balik bahu dengan kemayu.

"Itu kami tahu." Minseok memutar matanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi Sibuk." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. Ayo lanjutkan."

Selama satu jam berikutnya, kami bergosip tentang teman-teman kami dan mengejar informasi yang tertinggal satu sama lain, dan aku lega bahwa percakapan tentang Chanyeol sudah selesai.

Aku tidak suka berbohong kepada mereka, dan dengan tidak memberitahu mereka tentang Chanyeol , aku sudah berbohong. Hal Ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baek, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Minseok bertanya.

Oh, bagus, kebohongan yang lain akan aku lakukan.

"Baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan tersenyum.

_Aku akan masuk neraka karena berbohong._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Sayang, apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Kris bertanya pada Zitao saat kami tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, Kakakku memberi ciuman kepada Istrinya, sementara Sehun kecil bertengger di pinggul Kris. Sehun berteriak gembira melihat ibunya, lalu dengan gemas ia meraih ibunya, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat keluarga kecil ini.

Mereka sangat mengagumkan.

Zitao menghujani putranya dengan ciuman lalu menyerahkannya padaku, kemudian Kris merengkuhnya lagi untuk menanamkan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Ewwhh...

Aku Tertular penyakit Kyungsoo yaitu ingin muntah.

"Ew, jangan menonton mereka, Sehun. Kau masih belum layak." Aku segera membawanya ke dapur, menempatkan dia di kursi bayinya dan ia segera meraih Cheerios yang tersebar di nampannya.

"Mmm." ia tersenyum lebar sambil memasukkan Cheerio ke mulutnya.

"Mmm." Aku mengikutinya.

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa kau yang memasangkan Topi ini?" tanyaku pada Kris sambil menyeringai. Sejak kapan dia suka mendandani bayi? Meski Sehun adalah anaknya sendiri. Tapi Kris paling anti akan satu hal itu.

"Eh, tidak." Dia buru-buru menggoyangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah.

"Aku yang melakukannya sebelum aku pergi." Zitao tertawa dan mencium sehun di kepala saat dia berjalan melewati bayinya. Sehun masih aktif dengan kunyahannya, ada beberapa yang melewati garis bibirnya dan itu nampak imut untuknya.

"Apa kalian berdua bersenang-senang?" Tanya Kris saat duduk disebelah bayi nya yang menggemaskan.

"Selalu." Kris tersenyum. Aku senang melihat dia akhinrnya banyak tersenyum.

Dulu dia tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Zitao mengundangku untuk makan malam." Aku menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Sehun yang lain dan mengumpulkan sereal di nampannya yang berceceran.

"Bagus. Kami memasak hati dan bawang." Goda Kris, lelaki itu tahu bagaimana mengusirku dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah suka Hati apalagi dicampur bawang, dan Kris tahu itu dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan pergi." Aku menahan tanganku di atas meja untuk berdiri dan Zitao memukul lengan Kris.

"Jika kita akan memakan itu, aku juga akan pergi bersama Baekhyun." Ujar Zitao sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya dan menatapnya dengan mata Cokelat ku,membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memasak Pasta, Baek." Dia mendesah, tahu itu adalah favoritku. Dan suaminya juga tahu itu.

Aku tersenyum miring meremehkan Kris yang tunduk kepada istrinya.

"Yey!" Aku mengepalkan tinju di udara lalu menangkap sehun dan mengayunkannya ke atas, tapi Bayi itu hanya terkekeh padaku.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku hanya menjahilinya." Dia berkata pada Zitao seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, merajuk dan meminta pengertian dengan cara yang manja, aku memperhatikannya malas dan bersandar dengan siku di meja.

"Aku sudah tahu kau adalah orang yang menjengkelkan." Jawabku datar.

Kris melihatku melotot lalu bertanya pada Zitao. "Kenapa kau mengundangnya?"

_Apa-apaan itu?_

Aku merasa tidak diinginkan. Buru-buru aku meninju lengannya.

"Aku menyukainya." Zitao mengangkat bahu dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Dia lebih menyukaku dibanding Kau!" kataku dengan puas.

"Tidak, aku jamin itu tidak benar, ya kan Sayang?" Kris meraih Zitao dari belakang dan menggosokkan hidungnya di leher istrinya, mendorong panggulnya sedikit kedepan melawan pantat Zitao dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Ya Tuhan, hentikan! Ada bayi disini." Aku menggeleng. "Kau menjijikkan, Kris!"

"Dia tidak bisa mejauhkan tangannya dariku, sayang." Zitao tertawa kearahku dan menunjuk ke perutnya yang masih datar. "Karena hal itulah, bisa sampai ada bayi yang kedua." Kris mengangguk mensetujui.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu, kan Kris?" aku bertanya.

"Apa?" Kris balik bertanya tanpa rasa malu.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini denganmu." Aku bergidik dengan keras. "Cabul."

Dia tertawa dan kami menyudahinya dengan gembira, malam yang santai dengan makanan yang enak dan percakapan yang asik. Aku mencintai Kakakku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Aku percaya padanya. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamanya, dan dia juga mencintaiku layaknya saudara.

Aku membutuhkan malam seperti ini.

Kehangatan bersama keluarga.

Ketika makan malam sudah selesai, Zitao membawa Sehun ke lantai atas untuk dimandikan sebelum tidur. Aku bersama Kris saat ia mengulurkan Kaleng minuman bersoda kepadaku. Kami masih duduk di meja makannya yang begitu mengesankan.

Saat ini, ketika Zitao tidak ada. Kris terlihat dewasa jika akan berbicara denganku.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Aku menyesap segarnya Soda untuk mengalihkan rasa bersalahku atas kebohonganku. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Aku tetap menjaga intonasi cara berbicaraku agar tak terlihat gugup didepannya.

Aku tidak bisa membodohinya. Kris tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, bahkan sebelum aku bicara. Dia menatapku sebentar lalu menyesap sodanya sendiri. Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambut pirang miliknya yang selalu berantakan, lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi kau Tidak ingin membicarakannya?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku benci ketika dia bisa menembus pikiranku.

Menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menceritakan kepadanya, tentang aku dipecat dan masalah... Chanyeol, karena aku tahu dia akan mengerti dan mendengarkan, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Dia bertanya lembut, mata cokelatnya yang sama denganku menatapku dengan serius dan khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku mengulangi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu."

"Itu karena kau adalah seorang kakak." Aku mengerutkan hidungku ke arahnya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris."

"Oke. Jika kau butuh teman berbicara, ada Aku di sini." Dia mengembuskan napas dan menarik telingaku untuk menjewernya lalu menyesap sodanya.

"Aku tahu." Aku malu disaat seperti ini, jelas-jelas Kris sudah tahu aku menyimpan rahasia tapi aku membohonginya, Kris juga tahu bahwa aku hanya Acting, tapi dia tetap menjaga perasaanku dan menghormati privasiku. Merasa air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mataku, jadi dengan cepat aku mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Jadi kalian akan pindah?"

"Ya, itu akan terjadi jika aku dapat menemukan tempat yang tidak jelek."

"Yang berarti jika kau dapat menemukannya kau lebih mencintainya dari yang satu ini?" aku Menginjakkan kakiku kelantai beberapa kali, Kris mengerti apa yang aku maksud, dia menanggapi dengan seringai. "Aku tahu kau mencintai rumah ini, Kris."

"Ya." Dia mengangguk serius lalu matanya beralih ke puncak tangga, seolah menerobos membayangkan keberadaan Sehun, Zitao dan bayi kedua mereka yang belum nampak. "Tapi Aku lebih mencintai mereka, dan rumah ini tidak akan cukup luas lagi untuk kami."

"Kau perlu tahu, Aku tidak akan membantumu pindah rumah. Salahmu sendiri terlalu punya banyak barang!" Aku menghabiskan sodaku dan tertawa melihatnya cemberut.

"Yah, Tidak perlu khawatir, kakakmu ini belum Jatuh Miskin. Aku sanggup membayar perusahaan jasa pindahan."

"Ide yang baik." Aku setuju dan tersenyum puas. "Tapi jika kau mau, sebagai gantinya aku bisa mengasuh anakmu."

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku demi bermain bersama anakku." Dia tertawa dan membuka tutup kaleng soda lagi. "Mau lagi?" Dia menawariku.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi."

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tiba-tiba Zitao bertanya sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Ya, suamimu membuatku bosan." Aku mengedipkan mata kepadanya, mencium pipinya kanan kiri dan menarik jaket, terakhir memakai syal.

"Kau tidak ingin dengar komentarku? Kau harus tahu kakakmu sangat menawan." Kris bergumam memuja dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak cukup tahu tentang hal itu." Kris cemberut.

Aku memeluk mereka berdua dan menuju ke mobilku sebelum teleponku bergetar di sakuku.

Jantungku berdebar saat melihat pesan dari Chanyeol dan aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi apapun yang akan terjadi.

Dia bukan milikku.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, memasukan kunci kontak dan memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum aku membaca pesannya, hanya untuk membuktikan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Karena aku...

_"Dimana kau, Sunshine?"_

Isi pesannya.

Oh Tuhan, aku selalu suka saat dia memanggilku Sunshine.

Kurasa aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri untuk tidak menemuinya.

_"Aku sedang keluar."_ Balasku.

Baiklah bertemu sekali ini.

Mungkin, aku harus bersikap Dingin dan tidak ramah, agar dia pergi.

"_Bisakah __aku bertemu denganmu malam ini?" _Isi pesannya lagi

Atau tidak.

Aku tidak ingin bersikap kasar padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Semakin lama aku membiarkan hubungan fisik ini, akan semakin sulit untuk berhenti bertemu.

_"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku disini. Mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini. Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"_ balasku lagi.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengendarai mobilku ke jalan raya menuju rumah. Apa aku baru saja memberitahunya secara tak langsung bahwa aku bersama pria lain, sementara setiap kali aku bergerak, aku masih bisa merasakan efeknya, Merasa dirinya masih di dalam diriku.

Kuperingatkan lagi untukku sendiri, Aku bukan gadis seperti itu.

Ponselku berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dan aku mengangkat telepon dengan tangan gemetar.

_"Aku akan menunggu."_

Dia akan menunggu?

Bukankah kami hanya sebatas One night Stand?

Lalu pembicaraan kami yang semalam itu apa?

Jelas-jelas dia menolak mempunyai hubungan dengan sembarang wanita yang tidur dengannya. –termasuk denganku-.

Aku merasa telah dipermainkan. Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengejarnya. Tapi sekarang apa yang dia lakukan? Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

Aku merasa lebih baik jika melampiaskan kemarahanku secara terang-terangan.

Aku memarkir mobilku di basement dengan tergesa dan masuk ke dalam lift dengan segera, setelah keluar dari lift aku menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu, kakinya menyilang di pergelangan kaki, dia sedang membaca sesuatu di teleponnya.

Dia juga membawa kantong plastik penuh sesuatu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu.

"Tidak lama." Dia menjawab, suaranya tenang. Aku sengaja menghindari untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" aku benci bagaimana suaraku terdengar dingin saat ini.

Oke, Bukankah aku akan membuatnya Muak kepadaku?

Yeah, inilah yang harus kulakukan.

"Kupikir aku harus membawa makan malam untukmu." Katanya sambil mengikutiku masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meletakan kantong makanan di meja kopi dan menoleh padaku, menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku, kami kembali berdiam diri.

"Kau seharusnya menelpon sebelumnya. Aku sudah punya kencan makan malam dengan pria lain." Aku menelan ludah dan melemparkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, Aku merasakan dia tersakiti dengan ucapanku, perutku bergolak.

"Lihat aku." Perintahnya dengan dingin. Aku masih membelakanginya.

"Chanyeol ..."

"Lihat aku, sialan!" Mataku menatapnya, aku tahu aku sudah membuatnya marah dan sekarang lututku seperti tertekuk oleh rasa sakit akibat sorotan amarahnya.

_Sial_.

"Baik. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Aku bertanya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Aku tidak merasa membuat janji apapun kemarin malam denganmu kan? Kau sudah lupa bahwa kita tidak harus bertemu lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ratu es lagi?" Sekarang suaranya sangat keras, Aku sempat takut menghadapinya. Tapi jika dia Marah akan lebih baik. Aku bisa menghadapi kemarahannya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Inilah aku, Chanyeol." Aku menyeringai lalu berbalik pergi dan dia menghentakkan kakinya mengejarku.

Pergilah! Bodoh!

"Omong kosong. Kau hanya Acting." Dia meraih lenganku dan memutarku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya lagi. "Bicaralah padaku, ada apa?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Aku menarik lenganku dari cengkeramannya dan kembali menjauh darinya. Semakin jauh lebih baik. "Tadi malam adalah salah satu kesepakatan, Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Dia mengernyit padaku, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Apakah kau pikir kita sudah memulai suatu hubungan?" Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku akan membalikkan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan. "Kau adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mejalin suatu hubungan, ingat?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Baekhyun." Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan tatapannya menusuk seperti belati padaku, aku harus siap mental untuk tetap menjaga beban tubuhku agar tidak jatuh di lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu." Aku melambai ke arahnya seakan dia tidak penting. "Kau tahu yang terjadi sekarang adalah bentuk dari apa yang kau katakan semalam. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas seks. Seks yang sangat bagus." Aku mengakui.

"Akhirnya berkatmu, aku bisa bersetubuh dengan seorang bintang rock. Terima kasih."

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan dengan cepat berpaling sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat betapa menyakitkannya berbicara dengannya seperti ini. Aku mengambil sebotol anggur dari kulkas dan membuka tutupnya, tetapi dia tiba-tiba membalikku lagi untuk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya liar, napasnya keras, dan tangannya mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat.

Oh Tuhan! Dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau ingin bersetubuh dengan bintang rock, huh?" Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, ia mencengkeram rambutku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Dia menciumku dengan kuat, menuntutku untuk membuka mulutku dan menerima lidahnya. Dia menjilati dan menghisap mulutku, menggigit bibirku, dan mengulanginya lagi, Kasar yang nikmat. Tetapi aku tidak boleh hanyut, maka dengan usahaku aku mendorong dadanya, mencoba untuk membuatnya pergi, tapi dia semakin memegangku dengan kuat. Tangannya meluncur turun menangkup wajahku dan dia menahanku sampai punggungku menempel di lemari es.

"Aku belum mengabulkan keinginanmu. Kau harus tahu bahwa yang kulakukan padamu adalah bercinta, bukan bersetubuh." Ia menggeram. "Tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa saat ini yang akan kulakukan padamu adalah Bersetubuh, bukan lagi bercinta."

Dia menyerang mulutku lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menyentak kancing bagian bawah kemejaku hingga terpisah, kancingnya berhamburan di sekitar ruangan, dan menariknya ke bawah lenganku hingga melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia membuka celana jeansku dan menariknya melewati lututku, memutarku hingga aku membungkuk menghadap meja dapur dan dia terengah-engah ketika melihat celana dalamku.

Aku mengenakan pakaian dalam warna hitam dengan renda kerutan di pantat, Tapi ia dengan sigap merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melemparkannya ke samping.

"Apa-apaan ini? Itu masih baru!"

"Aku tak peduli. Itu menghalangiku."

"Sebaiknya kau memakai kondom, Karena Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang memakai kejantananmu selama ini." Aku menyindirnya, sengaja mencoba menyakitinya, dan aku tahu sasaranku bisa tercapai saat aku mendengarnya menarik napas melalui giginya.

Aku mendengar dia merobek foil, dan aku tahu hal berikutnya, dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan keras dengan satu kepalan dan mendorong wajahku ke atas meja, menepuk pantat kananku dengan keras, Lalu memaksa masuk ke dalam diriku, seluruhnya.

Dia menampar pantatku lagi dan kemudian mencengkeram pinggulku, membuatku memar, dia melakukanya persis seperti yang dijanjikan dan yang kuinginkan –melalui kebohonganku-. Dia menyetubuhiku.

Keras.

Marah.

Terluka.

Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena menyukai rasanya dia di dalam diriku. Karena aku begitu sangat basah dan siap untuknya.

_Tapi, oh Tuhan, ini menyakitkan_.

Dia melepaskan rambutku untuk memegang pinggulku dan memompa dirinya didalamku, menggeram, saat ia datang, gemetar di belakangku.

Dia mengeluarkan miliknya, melepas kondom dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, menarik risleting celananya dan berdiri di belakangku, terengah-engah.

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Aku sangat malu, dan aku hanya ingin dia segera pergi.

"Sekarang kau sudah bersetubuh dengan bintang rock. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Seperti apa yang orang lain rasakan setelah kau setubuhi. Dipakai dan siap untuk ditinggalkan." Aku menanggapi tanpa memandangnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Kumohon" bisiknya, dan aku mendengar dia menggosok tangan ke wajahnya. "Berdirilah."

"Pergilah, Chanyeol ."

"Baek..."

"Pergilah." Bisikku dan menyandarkan dahiku di meja. Aku tidak akan melihatnya. Aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi.

Jika aku lakukan, aku takut akan memintanya untuk tinggal dan memaafkanku. Dan semua rencanaku mengusirnya akan gagal.

Setelah satu menit yang panjang, dia mendesah dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku tidak melihatnya ketika aku mendengar pintu dibuka, atau satu menit kemudian tertutup lagi.

Aku tetap diam di sini, bersandar di atas meja dan membiarkan air mata mengalir.

**.**

**.**

** . **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHANYEOL-**

Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya.

Seharusnya aku tidak menyetubuhinya di meja dapur seperti seorang bajingan sombong.

Dia yang seharusnya tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Bagaimana seseorang yang terlihat begitu manis tiba-tiba cepat berubah menjadi wanita menyebalkan? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Aku sudah duduk di dalam rumah selama dua hari. Aku tidak bisa menulis lagu dengan emosi berantakan. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri

Aku masuk ke mobil Camero-ku dan berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan di dalam pikiranku, dengan jendela mobil terbuka ke bawah, terdengan suara metal dari _The End of Grace_ yang membahana melalui speakerku.

Aku hanya ingin mengemudi.

Aku berbelok di sebuah persimpangan dan masuk ke pintu gerbang yang terbuka, lalu menghentikan mobil, parkir di taman, dan mematikan mesin, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong lamunanku, dan aku menatap lurus ke depan selama beberapa menit.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku berkedip dan memandang di sekitarku, menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di tempat Minseok dan dia ada disana mengawasiku berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar di kusen pintu, lengannya disilangkan di atas dada, dahinya berkerut.

Sial. Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Mendadak aku kaku seperti Orang stroke.

Tetapi aku perlu berbicara dengan seseorang, dan mungkin alam bawah sadarku mengingatkan bahwa dia satu-satunya yang aku percaya dalam hal ini.

Para anggota band akan mengulitiku jika mereka tahu aku memperkosa seorang gadis selama masa liburanku.

Jadi Apa yang salah denganku?

Ini semua terjadi karena kemauan dan bukan paksaan untuknya.

Aku keluar dari mobil, dan membanting pintu. "Mengapa pintu gerbangmu terbuka?" tanyaku pada Minseok yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menatapku khawatir.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak karuan?"

"Aku akan masuk." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau sangat mudah ditebak jika sudah begini. Mencari Indukmu huh?" Senyum manisnya telah hilang dan dia mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, "Ayo."

Aku memegang tangannya dan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah. Dia telah pindah ke tempat Luhan sejak akhir pekan lalu, mereka akan menikah sudah seharusnya mereka bersama, Tapi terkadang dia pulang beberapa hari untuk merawatku, dan aku yakin Luhan akan sering uring-uringan.

Tapi Aku senang melihatnya bahagia. Dia layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun, aku tahu hidupnya dimulai dengan hal yang buruk.

Tetapi jika Luhan menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Apa kau lapar?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak, Mom." jawabku sinis, dia memukul lenganku.

"Mau Kopi?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

Dia menuangkan kopi hitam ke dalam cangkir dan kami duduk di meja sarapan.

"Katakan padaku siapa dia?" dia bertanya.

Sial, dia sangat peka. Dia selalu seperti itu. Aku sudah lupa betapa aku merindukannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kopiku. Kupikir mungkin salah, kenapa aku mengemudi ke sini tadi?

Dia memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Bagaiman menurutmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanyaku pelan dan menyesap kopi, mengabaikan wajahnya yang shock.

"Wu Baekhyun?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya mengenal satu baekhyun saja kan?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?"

Aku mengangkat bahu padanya. _Aku juga, dan hal itu bermula dari pagi hari yang penuh kenikmatan menjadi malam yang sangat kacau._

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Minseok bertanya.

"Kami berdua berada di kondisi yang buruk." aku menjawab dan tertawa penuh humor. "Kau mau aku runtut menceritakan semuanya? Tapi itu Sangat panjang."

"Aku butuh info lebih lanjut. Mulai dari awal. Jangan melewatkan cerita tentang seks juga." Dia menarik kakinya ke atas bangku dan siap untuk mendengarkan sebuah cerita. Kekehannya terdengar hingga sebatas Lorong menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku tidak bercerita tentang kehidupan seksku padamu Omong-omong."

"Oke, ceritakan yang lain."

"Awalnya kami hanya sebatas teman Jogging saja. Mulai dari hari itu Aku sudah berlari dengannya setiap pagi." Aku mulai dan dia mengangguk serius.

"Kau mendekatinya dengan cara yang Menjijikkan. Itu hanya Tipu Muslihatmu Chanyeol." Bahuku bergerak acuh.

"Apa masalahnya? Itu awal bagus. Dan hal ini berlanjut sampai tahap hubungan ranjang." Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat karena rasa frustasi mengingat kejadian saat aku terpaksa menyetubuhinya. Sebaliknya dengan Minseok, ia nampak menyeringai karena dia pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar, untukku dan baekhyun.

"Seperti yang dikatakan groupies dulu, kau memang mempunyai kemampuan seks yang baik." Minseok tertawa, dan aku tahu dia berusaha untuk melucu, tapi itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan groupies, Minseok. Aku hanya melampiaskan nafsu pada mereka."

Dia tersentak dengan suara nafasnya yang tercekik keras. "Maafkan aku." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun berpikir kau selalu tidur dengan groupies dan dia kira kau menganggapnya sama dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

_Aku tak tahu kemana saja kejantananmu pergi._

Aku mengingatnya.

Malam itu. Itulah masalahnya. Dia salah paham.

"Dia membuatmu marah." Minseok berkomentar dengan bijaksana, dan dia benar.

Dia sungguh membuatku marah.

"Dia menjadi orang yang Kaku dan tak punya selera humor." Aku tidak bisa duduk diam lagi, jadi aku mulai berjalan di sekitar dapur. "Dia terlihat mulai terbuka padaku dan aku menikmati berada disisinya. Dia terkadang lucu sekali, bisa bersikap manis dan dia begitu seksi." Aku mengusap rambutku lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Minseok bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku meninggalkannya di Sabtu pagi saat kalian berencana akan bergosip, dan saat aku menemuinya pada malam harinya, dia kembali membangun dinding terkutuknya dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Kami berdua mencoba untuk menyakiti satu sama lain dan itu berhasil."

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya keluar dari kepalaku saat dia sedang menangis di meja, membungkuk, dengan celana jeans yang melorot disekitar lututnya, tangan terlipat di bawah tubuhnya, dan gemetar.

_Bajingan kau Chanyeol._

"Biarkan saja, aku tak membutuhkan wanita sepertinya." Minseok menatapku dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku tahu aku kekanakan dan kurang jantan untuk ukuran Pria normal yang sudah meniduri banyak wanita.

"Ya, sekedar Infromasi saja jika kakaknya tahu, Kris akan memenjarakanmu."

Telepon Minseok tiba-tiba berdering dan ia mengerutkan kening saat menatap layar, kemudian membuat kode dengan jarinya ke arahku untuk menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?" dia menyeringai sebentar melihatku.

Ada apa dengan seringaiannya?

Aku bersandar di meja granit mendengarkannya dengan setengah hati.

"Kedengarannya kau terjangkit flu. Berapa suhumu?"

Seseorang selalu menelponnya untuk meminta saran pengobatan. Aku sangat bangga dengannya. Dia sangat baik dalam pekerjaannya. Dia seorang dokter.

"Kau perlu cairan dan istirahat. Ini hanya karena virus, tapi kau perlu minum Tylenol dan mengecek suhu tubuhmu." Matanya berkedip padaku, dan dia mengangkat bahu lalu mengakhiri panggilan. "Pacarmu sedang sekarat sekarang." Dahiku berkerut.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, kau yakin tidak memerlukan wanita sepertinya?" Minseok mendesakku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Seharusnya Kalau hanya main-main jangan dengannya, kau memilih seseorang yang salah, Dia sepupu Luhan, dan adiknya Kris, dan Kau bermain api dengan mereka berdua. Jangan dekati dia lagi. Atau aku sendiri yang akan melaporkanmu pada Kris."

Hal itu membuatku marah.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang menjalin Hubungan, kau ingat?." Aku mengingatkan Minseok dan dia menggeleng dengan kesal.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku merasa kau menyukainya."

"Ya, mungkin Aku menyukainya, ketika dia bersikap manis dan tidak menyebalkan padaku." Kataku sinis.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa dia memiliki masalah untuk mempercayai seseorang yang baru, Chanyeol." Minseok menatap kopinya sambil berpikir.

"Semua juga mengalaminya kan?" tanyaku sinis.

"Benar, jika kau merasa begitu, kau harusnya bisa memahaminya." Dia mengangkat bahu, "Ingat. Saudara dan sepupu laki-lakinya adalah artis, dan ia tak mudah mempercayai semua orang agar tak dimanfaatkan untuk mengutip Informasi Kris ataupun Luhan melaluinya. Ini mungkin tidak mudah baginya karena berkaitan dengan seseorang yang terkenal dan itu adalah Kakaknya sendiri." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku yakin sudah ada banyak orang yang telah memanfaatkannya untuk mendapat Informasi pribadi Kris maupun Luhan."

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika semua orang mendekatimu, karena ia tahu aku adikmu?" tanyaku, marah lagi.

"Tidak" dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Sampai saat ini, kebanyakan orang tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah adikku, Luhan membantuku menutupinya dengan sangat rapih, Maklum dia begitu berpengalaman karena dia Juga artis. Tapi dia, Baekhyun dan Kris terlihat sangat jelas sebagai saudara dimuka umum, dan orang-orang mengetahuinya."

"Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk memanfaatkannya demi mendapat Infromasi Kris. Aku sudah mengenal Kris sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun sendiri."

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kenapa dia begitu sulit untuk diajak berkenalan, dan kenapa dia tidak bisa dengan cepat untuk berteman."

"Tapi... terserahlah lagipula Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Aku menyatakan lagi, dengan tegas.

"Oke, jadi kenapa kau harus marah?" dia bertanya. "Kau biasanya akan mencampakkan wanita seperti burung, lalu pergi melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Chanyeol." Tatapan mata Minseok lembut seperti suaranya, dan dia pun tersenyum lembut padaku, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menipu dirinya. "Kau sudah suka padanya, tapi kau marah karena dia tak menganggap perasaanmu."

Baiklah. Dia memang selalu menang. Aku mengeluarkan nafasku, seperti pasrah.

"Dia berbeda." gumamku dengan cemberut.

"Pergilah meminta maaf padanya."

"Dia berkata tak ingin melihatku lagi."

"Chanyeol, jika kau akan memperjuangkan sesuatu dengannya, kau harus berani mengambil tindakan. Apa hanya karena hal itu kau lari? Itu bukan dirimu, Chanyeol. Kau seseorang yang akan memperjuangkannya sampai tujuanmu tercapai. Seperti saat kita di panti asuhan dulu. Kau memperjuangkanku agar dihargai semua teman-teman, dan kau akan memukul siapa saja yang tidak mau berteman denganku, kau ingat?" Aku terdiam, meresapi semua kata-katanya. "Tapi untuk memulainya apakah kau siap untuk menceritakan masa lalumu kepadanya?" Perutku mengepalkan memikirkan hal itu.

_Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya._

Dan, aku ingat reaksinya saat dia mendengar cerita tentang operasiku, bagaimana dia memelukku seperti melindungiku, orang pertama yang melakukannya setelah ibuku meninggal, dan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Belum, tapi dia akan menjadi orang pertama setelahmu, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakannya."

Matanya melotot, membuatku takut. Dia berkedip dengan cepat.

"Oke." Dia mengangguk, "Jangan membuatku menyesal sudah menyarankan hal ini..." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**BAEKHYUN-**

Aku sedang sekarat. Tuhan akhirnya menghukumku karena bersikap menyebalkan, dan membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan.

Aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Perutku mual lagi, dan aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena aku terserang flu, atau karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal mengerikan yang aku katakan kepada Chanyeol pada malam itu. Hal mengerikan yang kami lontarkan satu sama lain. 

Bukankah sudah jelas lebih baik kami tidak bertemu lagi? Hubungan di antara kami akan menjadi racun.

_Aku benar-benar idiot._

Itu tidak akan terjadi sebenarnya, karena dia bukan seorang bajingan, dan aku juga bukan orang yang menyebalkan, kami berdua hanya sama-sama memiliki beban masa lalu yang buruk dan tidak mudah percaya pada siapa pun.

Sangat menyesakkan.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi? Aku belum makan apa pun sejak makan malam di rumah Kris kemarin. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam diriku kecuali organ dalamku.

Aku membasuh muka dan berkumur yang ke empat puluh kalinya dalam satu hari ini, lalu mengambil baju tidur yang bersih. Aku tidur memakai t-shirt konser. Dan hari ini aku ingin t-shirt XXX.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi –Chanyeol-, tapi aku ingin dia membungkus di sekitarku –Kaosnya = Chanyeol-.

Aku mengambil yang berukuran besar, t-shirt warna abu-abu dari laci dan mengenakan lewat kepalaku. Dengan foto band di bagian depan, Chanyeol berada di tengah. Sudah dicuci jutaan kali sejak aku membelinya selama tur pertama mereka, dan itu adalah favoritku.

Aku juga memakai celana yang bersih kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur namun ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

_Orang ini benar-benar menggangu._

Aku berjalan dengan kaki telanjang dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat lebih dahulu melalui lubang intip, Aku hampir pingsan saat melihat Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol._

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku, perutku terasa mual lagi.

"Karena Kau sakit." Bisiknya

_Pasti Minseok yang mengatakannya._

Dia tersenyum, seperti dia tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bereaksi, kemudian matanya menatap t-shirt yang kupakai dan tersenyum lebar.

Ini sungguh menyenangkan saat melihatnya dalam keadaan baik, tetapi sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, perutku mual lagi. Aku membungkam mulutku dengan tangan dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Muntah lagi.

Aku mendengar suara gaduh di dapur lalu di lorong, dan sekilas ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku tidak berdaya karena harus muntah lagi.

Akhirnya aku berhenti muntah, aku merasa Chanyeol berada di belakangku mengikat rambutku dengan karet. Dia meletakkan kain dingin di leherku dan menggosok punggungku dengan tangannya yang besar naik turun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya lembut.

"Aku butuh tidur." Bisikku.

"Aku akan membantumu." Dia meraih tanganku untuk membantu aku berdiri, menjaga dari belakang saat aku membasuh mulutku lagi, kemudian mengangkatku untuk dibawa ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Aku sedang kacau dan aku tidak dapat bertengkar denganmu ketika aku seperti ini." dia tak memperdulikan omelanku yang berupa bisikan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang memakai t-shirt katun lembut dan menikmati hangat tubuhnya, lengannya yang kuat berada di sekitarku. Dia mencium keningku dan mengerutkan kening ke arahku.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Apa kau sudah minum Tylenol? Minseok mengatakan itu di telfon kan?"

"Aku tidak punya." bisikku, mataku tertutup. Aku sangat lemah, aku tidak bisa membuka mata.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, Aku sudah membawanya dari rumah Minseok." Dia menyelimutiku di tempat tidur dan meninggalkan ruangan, dia kembali dengan cepat, membawa segelas air dan pil. "Minum ini, lalu aku akan mengukur suhumu."

Aku mematuhinya, terlalu lemah untuk berdebat. Aku seharusnya menendang pantatnya keluar dari sini, tapi aku terlalu lemah juga untuk hal itu.

Dia mengambil gelas dariku kemudian memasukkan termometer ke dalam mulutku, menyandarkan aku di sisi tempat tidur. Jemarinya ditempelkan di pipiku lalu leherku, dengan lembut, menenangkan. Dia bisa membuatku tertidur dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Tigapuluh sembilan derajat." gumamnya dan mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Terlalu tinggi, _Sunshine_. Setelah minum Tylenol suhumu akan turun. Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu, untuk mengukur suhu tubuhmu lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu tinggal." Bisikku. "Bukankah kau tidak berharap akan bertengkar denganku saat seperti ini. Datanglah ketika aku sudah sehat". Rahangnya mengetat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, kau terlalu lemah untuk menendang pantatku keluar dari sini, jadi Terima saja, manis." Aku merasakan bibirnya di dahiku lagi lalu rasa kantuk menyerangku lagi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bangun, Sayang... Baek, bangun." Sebuah kain dingin ditempelkan di dahiku dan suara halus Chanyeol memanggilku. "Baek, aku ingin kau minum obatnya lagi. Bangunlah."

Aku membuka mata dan dia ada disini. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Matanya tampak cemas, dan rambutnya berantakan seperti biasanya.

Dia tampak lelah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku, suaraku serak.

"Sekitar jam dua dini hari. Ini, minumlah." dia memberiku dua pil putih kecil dengan segelas air lalu mengukur suhuku lagi. "Ini sudah mulai turun."

"Aku berkeringat." gumamku jijik.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?" dia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Ayo, Kubantu." Dia menarik selimut dan membantuku berdiri, tapi aku merasa goyah karena terlalu lemah.

Sial, aku benci perasaan seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi." Aku berbisik dan menguburkan hidungku di lehernya.

"Hal itu menjelaskan siapa yang selalu ada dalam tidurmu, dan itu adalah aku." Dia mengedipkan ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul di bibirku.

"Sangat jelas." Aku setuju. Dia mendudukkanku di atas toilet dengan lembut lalu ia membuka kran untuk air panas di bak mandi, melepas t-shirtku, celanaku dan menggendongku kembali ke dalam pelukannya lalu ia menurunkanku ke dalam air.

"Rasanya dingin." Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu air panas, sayang. Aku sedang mencoba untuk meredakan demammu." dia meraup pakaian kotor dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian, "Di mana kau menyimpan piyama?"

"Baju tidur berada di laci atas lemariku. Celana ada di laci kedua dari bawah."

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar mandi, aku mendorong air dengan tanganku, membasahi lututku. Dia sangat baik dalam hal merawat seseorang.

"Di mana kau belajar menjadi pengasuh?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa merawat Minseok." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum manis ke arahku, tindikannya menangkap mataku, dan aku tidak bisa menolak untuk mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukan sepotong logam kecil itu. Dia memegang t-shirt XXX yang lain. "Kau memiliki banyak T-shirt konser?"

"Itu karena aku mengumpulkannya dari menonton banyak konser." Aku menunduk, malu bahwa akhirnya dia mengetahui semua koleksi t-shirt XXX yang kumiliki. "Aku selalu membeli t-shirt-nya dan menggunakannya sebagai piyama."

"Aku hanya bingung, kau tidak mengatakan kau suka XXX tapi mengejutkan sampai punya banyak T-shirtnya." Dia sedang menajahiliku. Dan terkutuklah dia.

"Mereka adalah favoritku." bisikku, mataku tertutup lagi, "Puas sekarang?"

"Sangat Puas." bisiknya dan mencium keningku. "Ayo, sayang. Kita harus kembali ke tempat tidur." Dia mengangkatku keluar dari bak mandi, aku terkesiap dengan udara yang dingin dan terasa lebih dingin diatas kulitku yang sedang panas.

"Dingin." Aku menatapnya saat ia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku karena aku mulai menggigil.

Dia sangat pengertian dan aku menyesal mengapa membuatnya marah waktu itu. "Maafkan aku." Dia menarik satu alisnya menatapku.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Dia bertanya.

"Karena kau harus kerepotan merawatku."

"Aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini." Dia dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakaikan t-shirt yang lembut melewati atas kepalaku, menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan membawaku ke ranjang. "Aku minta maaf tentang malam itu, Baek. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal lagi itu Padamu."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga. Aku seperti itu ketika aku merasa kecewa, marah dan takut." bisikku dan turun ke tempat tidur, meringkuk. Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jemarinya, berirama, menatap ke arahku lembut.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur di kamar cadangan." Chanyeol memberikan pendapatnya dan mulai berdiri, tapi aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya, agar membuatnya tetap di sampingku.

"Aku tidak punya kamar cadangan."

"Kupikir ini adalah apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur." Dia mengernyit ke arahku dan aku memberikan senyuman kecil padanya.

"Aku sudah merombaknya menjadi tempat penyimpanan. Tidak ada tempat tidur di sana. Tidur saja di sini." aku menguap, rasa kantuk telah menyerangku kembali. "Di mana kucingku?" aku bertanya.

"Tadi dia mengikutiku. Aku memberinya makan. Lalu dia tidur." Aku merasa tempat tidur bergoyang saat dia naik lalu masuk ke bawah selimut, berbaring dibelakangku dan menarikku mendekat padanya, lengannya di sekitarku, berpakaian lengkap, dan membiarkanku tertidur. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku saat aku bangun dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Aku masih di tempat tidur lagi, dengan Levine, meringkuk di kakiku, mendengkur.

Aku merasa lebih baik. Demamku telah hilang dan aku tidak muntah lagi.

Kemajuan.

Aku mendengar seseorang sedang bermain piano dan aku tersenyum. Chanyeol masih di sini.

Aku menuju kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan menggantungkan selimut di bahuku sebelum aku menemuinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, dia memakai t-shirt warna hitam dan celana jeans yang sama dengan tadi malam. Kakinya telanjang dan pena yang digigit dengan giginya.

Rambutnya berantakan.

_Chanyeol ada di sini._

Aku menuju ke arahnya lalu mencium kepalanya. Dia bergeser ke kiri, memberi tempat duduk untukku, dan aku bergabung dengannya.

"Hai."

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dia membungkuk dan mencium keningku dua kali, memeriksa demamku dan senang dengan apa yang dia rasakan dibibirnya karena demamku sudah hilang, lalu menyeringai ke arahku.

"Sudah Lebih baik. Dan Aku tidak ingin berada di tempat tidur lagi." Aku memandang jemarinya yang panjang berada di atas piano.

"Oke."

"Apa yang kau mainkan?" Tanyaku.

"Sesuatu yang baru." Alisnya berkerut saat ia berkonsentrasi pada tombol, memainkan melodi lembut yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

_Oh Tuhan, dia begitu berbakat._

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memainkan piano." bisikku.

"Tidak terlalu baik, Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ada gitar, tapi aku tidak membawa gitarku kesini."

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kau tidak harus tinggal. Aku sudah sembuh supaya kau bisa membuat Lagu baru di rumahmu dengan leluasa." bisikku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya saat ia bermain.

"Kau yakin? Aku bahkan berpikir untuk membawamu ke UGD." Aku menatap ke mata cokelatnya yang tajam karena terkejut. "Tapi kau sudah melewati masa kritis, jadi tak perlu kesana." Dia tersenyum penuh Humor. Dan mengacak rambutku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, benar-benar tulus.

"Sama-sama."

Kami duduk dalam keheningan saat ia memainkan melodi. Sesekali ia akan berhenti, menulis sesuatu, atau mengganti catatannya.

Ini sangat menarik.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nadanya untuk dikaitkan dengan yang sebelumnya," ia mengomel atas lagu tersebut. Dia berhenti dan mengulanginya lagi lalu mencoba untuk bermain lagi, tapi masih belum bisa mendapat seperti yang ia harapkan.

Aku mulai bersenandung dan matanya menatapku, terkejut. "Kau bisa memainkannya?" katanya dan menarik tangannya dari atas piano.

Dan aku meneruskan pekerjaannya, memainkan apa yang kudengar di kepalaku untuk merangkainya dengan lagu itu.

"Giliranmu." gumamku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya lagi, lalu ia mengulangi apa yang baru saja kumainkan dan dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku." Dia mencium kepalaku dan terus bermain, kami bersenandung bersama.

Aku benar-benar merasa senang, duduk di bangku pianoku, lengkap dengan pria pemurung ini. Setelah lagu berakhir, dia meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan pipinya di kepalaku.

"Apa kau menulis semuanya saat aku tidur?" aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, _Sunshine_."

"Hubungan kita... Jadi bukan hanya kencan satu malam?" bisikku.

Dia terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku, menarikku lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Aku senang kau mengerti."

"Kau bilang kau tidak menjalin hubungan."

"Aku mengatakannya untuk Groupies, kau salah paham mengartikannya. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan dengan kata-kata, aku lebih suka melalui perhatian. Kukira kau paham, dan seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti kemarin." Aku cemberut. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa yang kau pilih?" tanyaku sambil berjalan dari kamar tidur ke ruang tamu. Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, akhirnya merasa normal kembali dengan pakaian bersih, rambut yang sudah dikeramas, dan perut yang sudah kenyang karena sup dari _BooBoo_, tempat makan favoritku yang berada di ujung blok, Chanyeol membelikannya untuk makan malamku.

Dia pacar yang perhatian.

Dia menekan tombol pause saat film di TV akan dimulai.

"Ini, Film _James Bond_ yang baru." Dia menyengir lebar padaku dari sofa, kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. "Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, itu berkat dirimu. Terima kasih." Dia mencium dahiku penuh kasih.

"Tidak pakai t-shirt XXX lagi?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

Aku menatap bajuku dan kembali memandangnya dengan senyum centil. "The Goo Goo Dolls-adalah favoritku."

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi malam." Sepertinya dia cemburu. Aku tertawa seperti berbisik.  
Dia menekan tombol play pada remote dan suara Adele mulai terdengar, menyanyikan lagu pembuka dari film.

Aku memainkan tanganku menoel dagunya dengan manja. " Apa semalam aku mengatakan aku menyukai XXX? Mungkin Aku mengigau karena demam". Gumamku, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Dasar." Bisiknya sambil terkekeh dan mencium keningku.

Aku senang bisa bersamanya di sini, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir akan merasa sangat nyaman dengan seseorang. Biasanya mereka membuatku merasa jengkel.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol dan aku sudah selaras? Percakapan kami menarik. Dan Kesunyian tidak membuatku merasa tak nyaman jika didekatnya. Intinya ketika bersamanya, semua akan terasa baik-baik saja.

Dan aku senang karena ia juga senang berdekatan denganku, membuatku nyaman, bukan hanya karena rasa kasihan ketika aku sedang sakit saja.

Aku menautkan jemari kami, mengusap tato di kulitnya dengan ibu jariku. Aku menyukai tatonya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada makna apa dari tato di tangannya?

Apa dia akan memberitahuku jika aku bertanya?

Chanyeol berdehem, dan aku menyadari aku sudah tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Aku menatap mata Cokelat besarnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Filmnya tidak dimainkan di tanganku, sayang." Sindirnya. Mengingatkan bahwa aku harus menaruh fokus pada Filmnya, bukan dirinya.

"Maaf." gumamku dan berpura-pura menonton film.

"Kau tidak suka _James Bond_?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menontonnya?"

Aku naik ke pangkuannya dan membungkus lenganku di lehernya. "Kau tahu." Aku memulai dan mencium dagunya. "Aku tidak pernah lagi bercumbu didepan TV sejak Im Hwan mengajakku menonton _Toy Story_ saat SMA."

"Bajingan macam apa yang mengajak kencan dengan menonton _Toy Story_?" Chanyeol menjawab, membungkus lengannya di punggungku.

"Tidak masalah, karena Aku naksir berat padanya." Jawabku sambil tertawa dan mencium pipinya. "Aku tidak peduli film apa yang akan ditonton saat dia mengajakku."

"Apa dia berhasil malam itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, matanya terlihat bahagia dan tertawa. Apa dia tidak cemburu atau apa, mungkin?

_Dasar!_

"Jelas tidak, tapi dia mendapat _'second base'_. Jadi, Bermainlah dengan benar maka aku akan membiarkanmu mencetak _'home run'_."

"Di mana Im Hwan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mendengus, sejak kapan memperbincangkan Im Hwan menjadi semenarik itu untuknya. Aku bergeser, jadi aku mengangkanginya sekarang, lututku bertumpu di sofa. "Intinya adalah, Kita harus bercumbu sekarang." Aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku sekarang. Aku Haus akan dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Kau belum sembuh benar." Katanya, lalu mencium hidungku, ia mengangkatku dengan hati-hati dari pangkuannya dan menurunkanku kembali ke sofa. "Tonton saja film-nya."

"Kubilang Aku ingin bercumbu denganmu!" Aku cemberut dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak melihatku marah. 

"Kau ingin bercumbu, sweetheart?" Dia bertanya dan bergeser ke arahku, mendorongku hingga terlentang di sofa.

"Ya." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya."

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Gumamnya dan menatap bibirku. "Aku akan bercumbu denganmu jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Oh, bagus, karena aku sudah berencana akan mencari Im Hwan jika kau tetap menolak."

"Akan kupatahkan kemaluannya jika dia menyentuh milikku. Aku tidak berbagi, ingat?" Tindikannya mengkilap didepan bibirku dan mataku siaga mengawasinya."Aku satu-satunya pria yang akan melakukan hal ini padamu, sayang." Tambahnya.

Dia menyandarkan sikunya disamping kepalaku, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memberikan kecupan di dagu, rahang, lalu menggosokan hidungnya ke leherku, membuatku menggigil dan menggeliat.

"Kau memiliki bibir yang indah." Bisikku dan merasakan dia sedang tersenyum di telingaku. Aku mengusap punggungnya yang kokoh dengan tanganku, menarik t-shirtnya sehingga aku bisa merasakan kulitnya yang hangat di bawah tanganku. Tapi dia menahanku.

"Tidak sayang. Kita harus tetap berpakaian." Bisiknya mengingatkan, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan memberiku kecupan-kecupan lembut, ciuman yang manis.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dan terkesiap ketika dia menggigit telingaku.

"Kita hanya bercumbu..." Nafasnya terengah, begitu juga denganku. "Untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya. 

"Aku tidak mau." Kataku keras kepala.

Dia menarik diri, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke arahku dengan mata cokelatnya yang berbinar. "Kau masih sakit dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun melebihi _second base_."

"Uh, Chanyeol, apa kau tahu jika hanya Minseok satu-satunya Gadis yang patuh dengan aturan hubungan sex setelah 3 kali kencan? Dan aku tidak seperti itu."

Dia tersenyum geli.

"Dia memiliki aturan seperti itu?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Ya, dia hampir saja membunuh Luhan ketika Luhan ingin bercinta dengannya dikencan pertama mereka."

"Bagus. Itulah kakakku." Ia tersenyum bangga. "Dan kau sudah membuatku menunggu untuk melakukannya di lima kali kencan." Oh Tuhan apa dia menghitungnya sejak kami Lari dari hari senin-Jumat, dan hari terakhir kami habiskan untuk melakukan Sex. Apa dia berpikir begitu?

Chanyeol menjilat sekitar leherku dan aku meremang merasakan lidahnya yang basah ada di kulitku. "Lari bukanlah kencan." Kataku dengan susah payah, Demi Tuhan, jika dia menjilati leherku seperti itu lagi, aku akan merobek bajunya dan menyerangnya.

"Setiap kali aku membelikanmu makanan dan kita sarapan bersama, itu disebut kencan." Bisiknya dan bergerak ke sisi lain dari leherku.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

Aku mencubit punggungnya saat dia menggigit telingaku lalu melotot ke arahku.

Aku berjengit karena merasa bersalah, dan tersenyum kekanakan kearahnya. "Kumohon."

Mataku menatap bibirnya, aku bersumpah tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya menginginkan orang lain menciumku seperti aku menginginkannya saat ini.

Dia menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambutku, memiringkan kepalanya, dan dengan lembut bibirnya mencium bibirku. Aku mengencangkan tanganku di punggungnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan mendesah saat ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Dia menggigit dan menghisap sudut bibirku dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain, hingga tidak ada bagian yang tidak tersentuh olehnya.

Tanganku mulai bekerja di punggungnya, lengannya, hingga ke wajahnya, dan dengan lembut menjelajahinya,. Aku sangat menikmatinya sampai tidak mendengar bunyi-bunyi bising dari film. Yang aku rasakan hanya Chanyeol .

Aku mengaitkan kakiku padanya, tetapi dia menghentikan apa yang ia kerjakan dibibirku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Baek, Aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini. Kita hanya akan bercumbu, paham?"

Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan hasratnya. Seharusnya aku bisa bekerja sama, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya menyentuhku dan aku merasa aku sudah kuat untuk melakukannya lagi malam ini.

Bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya lagi, mendesah, dan kali ini ia memperdalam ciumannya, menggoda ujung lidahku dengan miliknya.

Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini selama hidupku.

Salah satu tangannya meninggalkan rambutku dan menelusuri wajahku, bahuku, dan ketika aku berpikir dia akan menangkup payudaraku, ternyata tangannya hanya meluncur ke pinggulku, dan meletakkan tangannya di sana.

Apa dia benar-benar hanya ingin mencumbuku saja?

Aku mengerang lagi, menjalankan jari-jariku di wajahnya. Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang suka merawat janggut, kulit wajahnya halus karena rajin dicukur, dia juga memiliki bau yang sangat harum dan jantan.

Dia memperlambat ciumannya, menggigit bibirku lagi, kemudian menggosokan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Kau membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas." Bisiknya.

"Aku menyukai caramu menciumku." Balasku.

"Bagus..." Katanya dan memberiku sebuah senyuman yang manis, matanya yang tajam terlihat sayu dan mengantuk. "...Itu, Karena aku berencana untuk sering menciummu."

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Aku setuju dengan malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongku, dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.

"TV nya masih menyala." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku akan menlanjutkannya nanti." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHANYEOL-**

Dia cantik saat tidur.

_Bodoh_.

Dia bahkan selalu terlihat cantik. Meski ketika ia sedang kacau dan berkeringat karena demam, dia tetap menjadi pemandangan yang indah untukku lihat.

Kami tidur terlambat pagi ini, aku tidak ingin segera bangun dari kasur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya, menikmati pemandangan wajahnya yang Ayu.

Aku tidak pernah mencium seorang wanita saat aku melakukan sex dengan mereka, aku hanya sekedar bermain seks, tanpa ciuman dan oral. Aku jarang mencium wanita. Bagiku Seks lebih baik daripada Ciuman, karena berciuman menimbulkan berbagai macam keterikatan dan perasaan, dan akan lebih baik jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, mengingat bahwa wanita yang sudah bersama denganku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir telah mencampakanku begitu saja. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kuperlakukan dengan istimewa. Aku selalu ingin tenggelam ke dalam dirinya dan bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam, tapi semalam aku berniat akan menahannya karena mengingat bahwa dia sedang sakit. Meski dia berkata dia sudah sembuhpun aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Tidak, sebelum dia sehat dan Pulih aku tidak bisa bercinta dengannya.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan menguap, membuka mata sipitnya dan tersenyum lembut padaku begitu melihatku.

"Selamat pagi." Aku mencium lembut pipinya dan menikmati desahan rasa kantuknya.

"Mmm... pagi." Sial, aku menyukai suaranya yang serak, Sangat seksi ketika dia baru bangun tidur dan terlihat apa adanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Aku bertanya padanya dan menyingkirkan sehelai rambut dari pipinya.

"Aku ingin cupcake."

"Cupcake?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa, suaraku serak dan besar membuatnya mengerjap merasakan telinganya terganggu. "Ini baru jam sepuluh pagi, manis. Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk memakan cupcake?"

"Aku paham mengapa kau tidak tahu kebiasaan orang korea, mungkin itu karena Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu di luar negeri." Dia mengusap rambutku yang berantakan lalu tiba-tiba memberikan sentakan dengan jemarinya, yang segera membuat miliku bangkit. "Cupcake bisa dimakan setiap saat, Chanyeol." Aku mengangguk, menyisiri rambutnya.

"Baiklah, ayo beli apapun yang kau inginkan dan membeli kopi untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu." Dia menyeringai.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sial, kenapa aku merasa akan memberi apapun yang dia inginkan?

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Apa kita harus Jogging dulu, setelah itu baru beli cupcakenya?" Ia bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kau belum siap untuk berlari. Kau baru saja sembuh dari demam, Baek." Aku mengingatkannya dan menuruni tempat tidur.

"Rute nya sejalur dengan jalan untuk Jogging. Dengan jogging kita bisa menghemat waktu kan?" Aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya dan menunggunya turun dari kasur.

"Baekhyun, kau baru sembuh dari sakit dan aku melarangmu untuk melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu menguras tenaga, Lupakan lari paginya... aku tetap akan membelikanmu Cupcake."

"Baiklah." Dia bersemangat kembali, dan aku bersumpah dia sangat menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berpakaian dengan cepat dan aku membantunya memakai jaket hitamnya sebelum mengambil beanie dan memakainya.

"Lepaskan Beanimu." Dia cemberut padaku.

"Kita akan aman jika aku memakainya, sayang. Atau Groupies akan mengenaliku dan membawaku Kabur." Aku mencium keningnya sebelum membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja memakai kacamata hitam?" Dia bertanya sinis. "Tarik kupluk mu ke bawah sampai menutupi rambut dan tindikmu, dan tutupi tatomu itu dengan jacket tebal lalu berdoa agar tidak ada yang mengenalimu!" 

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan merangkulnya.

Aku menekan tombol turun di Lift dan menarik Baekhyun lagi untuk berada dalam dekapanku selama didalam Lift.

"Mereka tidak akan mengenaliku jika aku mengenakan ini."

Dia kembali rileks lalu mendesah sementara aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Perbedaan dalam dirinya dari pertama kali kami jogging bersama sampai sekarang sangat menakjubkan. Sekarang dia membiarkanku untuk menyentuhnya, ini merupakan kemajuan pesat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana toko cupcakenya?" Tanyaku saat kami berjalan keluar dari lift dan tiba di lobi gedung.

"Hanya beberapa blok. Kita bisa berjalan ke sana."

"Kau yakin sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan?" Aku bertanya dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, tapi dia hanya menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berjalan beberapa blok tidak akan membuatku pingsan."

"Baiklah."

Hari ini langit di Seoul berwarna biru, hari cerah yang jarang terjadi di musim dingin. Aku menautkan jemari Baekhyun dengan jemariku lalu menciumnya, sambil terus mengikutinya ke sebuah toko kecil yang disebut _Succulent Sweets_. Tercium bau harum kopi dan gula dari dalam. Matanya yang Cokelat terlihat cerah saat melihat ke kotak kaca yang penuh makanan.

Astaga, dia menggemaskan.

"Kau menginginkan Cupcake apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Strawberry." Ia tertawa dan membuat perutku mengepal. Aku suka saat dia tertawa.

Dia memesan cupcake Strawberry dengan teh panas, dia juga mengatakan kepada seorang penjaga Toko apa saja yang aku inginkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku saat melihat gelagatnya membuka Dompet.

"Membelikanmu cupcake."

"Simpan uangmu, Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membelikanmu Cupcake?" Aku memutar mataku dan mendorongnya ke samping sebelum menarik dompetku dari saku belakang celanaku.

Petugas kasir yang berambut hitam mendongak ke arahku dengan santai lalu tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan Memekik dua kali.

"Kau Chanyeol XXX kan? Benar! kau Chanyeol XXX !" Dia menjerti dan aku hanya melihatnya maklum, kupikir dia sudah gila. Untuk apa dia berteriak seperti itu.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, aku bukan dia. Band itu sangat menyebalkan, aku membencinya jadi tolong jangan kaitkan apapun tentang band itu padaku."

"Benarkah?" Si penjaga toko meneliti wajahku lagi tapi aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi yah, sekarang aku bisa melihat bahwa kau bukan dia." Katanya.

"Aku lebih tampan, kan?" Aku mengedipkan mata dan dia tertawa lalu memberikan minuman dan kue pesanan kami untuk dibawa ke meja.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Kau menggagalkan upaya seseorang yang mulai mengenalimu dengan menghina Band-mu sendiri?"

"Itu berhasil kan?" Aku tertawa dan menggigit salah satu cupcake yang berasa Lemon. "Astaga, ini enak."

"Kau punya yang rasa lemon! Bolehkah aku minta satu gigitan? Itu adalah rasa favorit kedua untukku."

Aku memegang kue bekas gigitanku hingga menyentuh bibirnya, dia langsung menggigit kecil Cupcake milikku lalu menutup matanya, mengerang dalam kebahagiaan.

Oh Tuhan, aku seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta dan kacau karena melihatnya semenggemaskan ini.  
"Boleh aku merasakan punyamu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak boleh, kau sudah punya sendiri," Dia menarik cupcakenya dan cemberut padaku.

"Dasar. Aku sudah membiarkanmu merasakan milikku."

"Kau Tuan baik hati yang mudah ditipu." Ia nyengir dan terus memakan Cupcakenya.

Aku melirik ke seberang jalan dan tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu, bangunan apa yang di seberang jalan?"

Dia mengikuti tatapanku dan mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sebuah bangunan dengan bata merah."

Tidak ada papan nama, dan penjelasan disana, tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah studio rekaman." Matanya membulat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya kembali menggemaskan dipagi hari ini. " Pemiliknya sudah membangunnya sejak awal tahun delapan puluhan."

"Kau pernah melakukan rekaman di sana?" Ia bertanya, tetap menaruh minatnya untuk menatap gedung itu.

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pernah masuk kesana, ketika pertama kali aku pindah ke Seoul, waktu itu aku memenangkan Lomba aransemen lagu di sebuah radio dan mendapatkan kesempatan nonton konser pribadi Pearl Jam di sana. Itu adalah hal paling keren yang pernah kulihat."

"Wow, itu mengagumkan!"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku berencana untuk merekam Album kami disana." Bisikku dan mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, kenapa tidak. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama masa reservasi nya, Tapi kami sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai giliran kami bisa rekaman, Jadi karena hal itu pula kami tidak akan kembali Ke Jeju. Lagipula Sebagian besar anggota bandku sedang tinggal di sini."

Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Apa aku boleh melihat kalian saat rekaman?" Dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Pikiran melihat Baekhyun di studio, membuat perasaanku menghangat. 

"Berapa banyak lagu yang sudah kau tulis?" Dia bertanya lalu menjilati garpunya.

"Aku sudah menulis Tiga Lagu dengan Minseok. Beberapa Lagu sudah ditulis oleh anggota lain. Sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan satu lagi. Kami berencana memiliki banyak daftar lagu dalam album kami." Matanya yang kecil menatapku, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Hal itu membuatku bangga mengetahui jika dia begitu tertarik, dan dia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang cerdas, bukan pertanyaan khas penggemar.

Meski sebenarnya dia adalah seorang penggemar juga, tapi dia tidak bersikap berlebihan dan membosankan, mungkin karena beberapa saudaranya juga artis jadi dia terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu, dan itu salah satu hal yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Tentu saja, aku tetap akan tertarik padanya meski dia membenci bandku sekalipun.

"Ada cream di bibirmu." Bisikku.

Dia menjilati sisi yang salah dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudah hilang?"

"Belum."

Dia menjilat sudut bibirnya lagi, dan dia meleset lagi.

"Sekarang?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan cream dengan jariku, tetapi sebelum aku bisa menariknya, ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya dan memasukan jariku ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap creamnya lalu menggigit ringan pada jariku.

_Sial_.

Sarafku menegang. Begitu juga dengan milikku.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Aku menggeram. Merasakan suuaraku yang sarat akan hasrat. Matanya melebar penuh gairah.

"Tapi aku belum meminum teh ku." Dia bergumam naif dan matanya menatap tindikanku dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kau sudah selesai. Sekarang, Pulang." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

***Second base: percumbuan tingkat lanjut tapi tidak sampai terjadi hubungan seks.**

***Home run: istilah lain dari berhubungan seks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-BAEKHYUN-**

Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam lift, dengan kesal dia meninju tombol menuju lantai apartemenku setelah hampir menyeretku dua blok.

Begitu pintu ditutup, dia menatapku. Mengangkatku ke dinding, menahanku di tempat dengan panggul ditekan ke arahku, kakiku melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping, dan dia menciumku dengan kuat.

Aku melepas Beanie dari kepalanya dan menenggelamkan jemariku ke dalam rambutnya, karena ia menguasai mulutku, menggigit dan mengisap lalu menguasainya lagi.

_Oh Tuhan, dia pandai mencium._

Bell berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kami sudah sampai di lantai kamarku, tetapi tiba-tiba dia menarikku kebelakang lagi. Kemudian menciumku lagi. Setelah selesai, dia melepasku dengan enggan.

Aku meraba-raba mencari kunci saat dia memelukku dari belakang, menciumi leherku, ibu jarinya menyusup kedalam Bra-ku dan memilin putingku yang keras.

"Chanyeol~ Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu." Gumamku dan terkesiap saat ia mengecup lembut kulit di bawah telingaku.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku."

Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat, membimbingku masuk ke dalam, menutup lalu mengunci pintu dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.

"Sofa?" Aku mengingatkan dia kami bisa saja melakukannya disini, tapi dia tidak bergeming, hanya menoleh padaku, mata Cokelatnya terbakar dan nafasnya cepat. Dia melangkah ke arahku dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya, lalu menatap mataku.

"Aku tidak akan Puas di sofa, Aku tidak berada 'di dalammu' beberapa hari."

"Sab-..."

"Sabtu tidak masuk hitungan, Kita saling menyakiti dan bukan bercinta. Aku ingin menelentangkanmu di atas tempat tidur dan mengantar kita berdua menjadi gila. Aku ingin kau gemetar dan basah."

_Astaga_.

"Kau memag tidak bisa dibantah." Aku menyeringai padanya lalu tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya lagi. Aku membuka risliting hoodie miliknya, menariknya melewati lengannya, lalu menarik kemejanya melewati atas kepala.

Kami dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaian satu sama lain, seperti membuat jejak yang ditandai dengan pakaian dari ruang tamu, menyusuri lorong dan ke kamarku.

Ketika kami telah berdiri di samping tempat tidur, dia benar-benar telanjang, ia melangkah dan menyapu tubuhku dengan matanya dari atas ke bawah, memandangku yang memakai bra merah muda berenda yang dipadukan dengan boxshort.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau selalu memakai pakaian dalam seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum puas. "Aku suka pakaian dalam yang cantik."

"Kau mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti itu setiap hari dan t-shirt konser yang usang untuk tidur?"

"Jangan menghina t-shirtku. Aku mencintainya."

Aku berbaring dengan punggung di tempat tidur . Chanyeol menarik celanaku turun melewati kakiku. Dia melemparnya melewati atas bahunya dan menanamkan ciuman di perutku, tepat di atas tindikanku.

"Aku menyukai tindikanmu." Gumamnya dan menciumku lagi.

"Ini hanya tindikan pusar." Aku tertawa lalu mengerang saat ia menjilati bagian bawah perutku ke pubis lalu menuju klitorisku.

"Ini manis." Ia bergumam dan menjilat bagian bawah melalui lipatanku.

"Chanhhh-..." Secara naluriah pinggulku mendorong ke atas, tetapi ia memegang pinggulku dengan kuat dia atas kasur.

"Kau terasa begitu menakjubkan." Dia menghisap klitorisku ke dalam mulutnya dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam diriku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan, aku datang, hancur dan gemetar, mendorong vaginaku ke wajahnya, mencengkeram kain sprei di sisiku.

Dia mencium bagian dalam pahaku, tulang selakangku, dengan jemarinya masih di dalam diriku, ia naik dan mencium setelah menelusuri payudaraku. Lidahnya berputar-putar di salah satu putingku, lalu menggigitnya, dan memberikan perhatian yang sama untuk puting yang satunya lagi, sementara dia menggerakakan empat dari jemarinya di dalamku, dengan gerakan gelombang berirama, menggelitikku dan membuatku tertawa.

"Itu Geli."

"Mmm." Dia menyeringai dan mencium mulutku, lembut, hanya main-main. Aku menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya dengan lembut, dia tersenyum lagi, menggerakkan jemarinya lebih cepat.

Aku mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya, dan terkesiap saat ibu jarinya menekan klitorisku.

"Aku bukan gitar, kau tahu." Aku mengingatkan dia saat ia terus menyiksa labiaku dengan jemarinya yang berbakat.

"Oh, Suaramu mengatakan sebaliknya, _Sunshine_," Bisiknya dan mengubur wajahnya di leherku. Aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya. Dia menekanku, mulai dari pinggul ke bahu, jemarinya memainkan aku seperti alat musik, dan aku terkejut, aku orgasme lagi dengan kuat.

_Dia akan membunuhku._

"Chanyeol." Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menatapnya, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupku, berhubungan seks dengan posisi dia di atas tubuhku tidaklah aneh tetapi ini adalah yang pertama dia melakukannya seperti ini, seperti dia membiarkanku ada dibawahnya untuk dia naungi dan itu tekesan posesif. Dia menyeringai ke arahku, menarik tangannya keluar dari antara kedua kakiku dan menahan dirinya di atasku.

"Baek."

Aku memejamkan mata, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Mmm..." bisikku.

"Lihat aku." bisiknya lembut.

Mataku menatapnya saat ia bergerak perlahan-lahan di antara kakiku, menutupi diriku dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, dan aku suka merasakan berat badannya di atasku. Dia hanya bertumpu di sini, memungkinkan aku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, miliknya yang keras menempel di tulang kemaluanku, kakinya diantara kakiku, dan aku mengangkat kakiku lalu melingkarkan di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau siap?" Dia berbisik.

"Ya." aku mendesah.  
Suaraku terdengar lembut dan aku mengerakkan pinggulku, menggeser kemaluannya terhadap miliku. "Ya Tuhan, milikmu terasa nikmat."

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu, _Sunshine_, saat ini aku mencoba melakukan secara perlahan."

"Siapa bilang ini membutuhkan cara yang pelan?" aku bertanya dan jariku menelusuri wajahnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan keras."

"Yang keras tidak selalu baik, Baek."

"Sayang." bisiknya lembut dan menciumku. "Kali ini aku akan bermain lembut."

Dia turun lalu memasang kondom, mencengkeram salah satu tanganku, dan menariknya mendekat ke dada kami, dan secara perlahan, oh begitu pelan tenggelam ke dalam diriku.

Nafasku tertahan saat aku melihat ke matanya, terlihat di sana, aku belum siap untuk mengartikannya, dan aku menahannya lebih dekat saat ia mulai bergerak, miliknya kuat dan besar, tulang kemaluannya mendorong klitorisku dengan lembut.

Dalam hidupku belum pernah ada seorang pria yang melakukannya dengan lembut, cinta yang indah untuku, dan sifat yang tenang, pria ini luar biasa karena sudah memberikannya untukku.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek." bisiknya, "Kau begitu ketat."

Kata-katanya, nada suaranya lembut, dan cara tubuhnya menyelimutiku telah menghancurkanku. Aku merasa sesuatu telah terbangun dari dasar tulangku, wajahku memerah, dan aku berpegang erat padanya saat aku jatuh di tepian, meneriakkan namanya.

"Ya." Ia bergumam diatas bibirku dan tubuhnya terpaku lalu tersentak saat dia datang di dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sehingga aku menangis. Chanyeol terlihat panik

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya dan mencium air mata di pipiku. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengedipkan mata. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Suaranya lembut.

"Karena Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku, melakukan sex dengan posisi seperti ini." Aku menanggapi dan tersenyum lemah padanya. "Tapi sangat menyenangkan."

"Tujuanku memang untuk menyenangkanmu."

"Kau memiliki tujuan yang baik."

Dia tersenyum bangga dan teleponku bordering dengan nada lagu Twentieth Century Fox.

"Itu Kris."

"Dia bisa menunggu."

Chanyeol mencium hidungku, dahiku, dan pipiku sebelum menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku lagi dan menggosoknya bolak balik.

Tapi teleponku berbunyi lagi.

"Mungkin ini mendesak." Bisikku. "Aku harus menjawabnya."

Dengan menyesal dia menarik dirinya keluar dariku dan memandangku yang turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil teleponku yang masih tersimpan di saku celana jeans miliku.

"Hallo?" Aku berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring, telungkup, wajahnya ditopang dengan lengannya yang terlipat, tersenyum padaku.

"Apa kau sedang rapat negara?" Kris marah.

"Apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan menjaga Sehun hari ini sementara Zitao dan aku pergi ke dokter, Ingat?"

"Oh, sialan! Aku minta maaf, aku lupa. Aku baru sembuh, kemarin aku sakit." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening padaku lalu duduk, dan Aku membalikkan badan membelakangi dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Yah, kuharap kau ada di rumah karena kami akan membawa Sehun, Tempat dokternya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu, jadi kami sekalian membawanya daripada kau ke rumahku. Saat ini aku sedang parkir Dan Kami akan membawanya ke atas."

Dia menutup telepon dan aku langsung panik.

"Aduh!"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku, wajahnya khawatir, dan aku semakin panik.

"Kris dan Zitao sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini untuk menitipkan Sehun. Aku sudah janji untuk menjaganya hari ini tapi aku lupa." Aku memandang pria seksi yang sedang telanjang dihadapanku, lalu mulai meraup pakaian kami, aku berjalan sambil melemparkan pakaian miliknya. "Cepat berpakaian!"

Chanyeol malah tertawa, tidak membantu sama sekali dalam situasi ini.

"Kau harus bersembunyi di dalam lemari." Aku menarik kaos dan celana jeansku lalu berbalik, dan masih menemukan dia sedang menatapku.

"Aku bukan anak umur enam belas tahun, Baek. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi dari siapa pun." Dia berjalan kearahku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, lalu mencium keningku. "Kita sudah sepakat hubungan ini bukan kencan satu malam. Dan kita sedang pacaran"

"Benar."

"Suatu hari, keluarga kita pasti akan mencari tahu."

Aku menelan ludah. _Sial_. "Benar." bisikku.

"Jangan khawatir." Dia tersenyum menenangkan lalu bel pintu berbunyi.

"Pakai celanamu." Desisku pada wajahnya tersenyum dan aku merasa ngeri saat Kris mengetuk pintu. Chanyeol menarik celana jeans-nya dan mengencangkannya sementara aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mengawasinya memakai kaos.

Aku membuka pintu, Sehun langsung menyuguhiku dengan senyuman 4 giginya, tetapi berbeda dengan Kris yang cemberut.

"Wah, terima kasih." Ia bergumam sinis dan memberikan bayinya kepadaku, berjalan masuk melewatiku lalu menuju ruang tamu. Zitao dengan gembira mengikutinya, sedikit kaget ketika ia melihat Chanyeol di dapur mencuci tangan. Sementara Kris berubah tegang dan membisu.

"Hai, Chanyeol ." Zitao tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hey Tao. Bagaimana kabarmu? "Chanyeol bertanya dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk.

"Jika kau bertemu istriku, sebaiknya kau memakai kaosmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Adikku?"

Mata Sehun berlinang mendengar suara keras dari ayahnya. Aku mencium keningnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kris, tenang." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kita bahas nanti, Kris. Mereka butuh waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang akan dijelaskan kepada kita. Ayo, Kita akan terlambat." Zitao mengingatkan dia dan tersenyum padaku dengan simpatik.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti." Kris mencium Sehun dan mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik di telingaku. "Hati-hati."

"Kami tidak akan lama." kata Zitao. "Dia memiliki makanan ringan, popok dan mainan di dalam tasnya. Dia baru saja tidur siang jadi dia akan baik-baik saja sampai kami kembali."

"Aku tahu." Aku meyakinkannya dan membimbing mereka keluar dari pintu. "Pergilah." Kris merangkul istrinya dan memapahnya dengan pelan, setelah menatap kami berdua dengan sangat tajam. Kurasa Kris benar-benar marah. Aku menutup Pintu sementara Sehun masih didalam gendonganku. Ketika aku berbalik, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan senyumannya untuk Sehun.

"Dia manis." gumam Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Sehun yang montok. Si Bayi meraih jarinya dengan cepat dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bisa tolong gendong dia sementara aku akan membuat jus untuknya."

"Menggendongnya?" Dia melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba matanya tampak takut. Dia lucu. Apa dia takut Bayi?

"Dia hanya bayi, Chanyeol, bukan senjata pemusnah massal." Aku menyodorkan bayi itu ke tangannya, dia menerima Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Seketika genggamannya mengencang disekitar Sehun. Takut jika Bayi itu akan jatuh. Aku tertawa pelan, dan mengeluarkan cangkir Sehun dari tasnya lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Bolehkah aku menaruhnya di lantai dengan mainannya?" Dia berteriak kepadaku. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Apa yang dia takutkan dari bayi? Liur?

"Tentu, tapi letakkan selimut dibawahnya." Kulihat Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menggendong Sehun dan membawanya berjalan untuk mengambil selimut tebal dari dalam tas bayinya dan meletakkanya dilantai, lalu membiarkan Popok Sehun yang besar di pantatnya menempel diatasnya.

Sial, dia lucu. Aku berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan tugasku membuat Jus bayi. Sedikit lama, karena harus mengupas beberapa buah. Kuharap Sehun tidak rewel. Sementara Chanyeol tak bisa di andalkan.

"Kurasa bayi ini akan membunuh kucingmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan acuh saat aku selesai dan menutup cangkir, bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu, menemukan Sehun dengan beberapa bulu kucing ditangannya, mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Levine bergerak melawan tarikan tangan gemuk Sehun yang kuat di ekornya.

"Atau mau memakannya." Aku sependapat dan tertawa saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepaskan Sehun dari Levine, Bayi ini ternyata memegangnya sangat kuat, Levine mulai mengeong panjang karena terganggu.

Berhasil, Levine langsung berlari masuk kamar.

Kami duduk bersama dan menghibur Sehun dengan mainannya.

"Ini tidak terlalu sulit." Kataku padanya dan dia nyengir padaku.

"Memang, tidak terlalu sulit." Dia mengusap rambut cokelatnya yang lembut lalu mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu. Kau mencium bau itu?"

"Tidak." Aku menghentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan dan mengendus. "Apa?"

Chanyeol cemberut dan melirik ke bawah pada Sehun, aku tersenyum lebar padanya, air liur menetes ke bawah dagu kecilnya yang lucu. "Menurutku dia sedang membuang kotoran." Kata Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat.

"Berhenti bersumpah di depannya."

"Aku bersumpah, Coba kau cium baik-baik."

Kami saling menatap selama satu menit. "Ya Tuhan!" Kami mocar- macir mencari popok dari dalam tasnya, tetapi dia lebih gesit mengambil popok dan tisu basah kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Ini."

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau bibinya. Duh."

"Aku tidak mau memegang kotoran." Aku cemberut kepada Lelaki kecil ini, sepertinya Sehun melakukan hal ini kepadaku dengan sengaja, karena aku Lupa untuk menjaganya hari ini.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan ketika hal ini terjadi, Apa kau hanya menontonnya, sementara Mungkin Bekas beraknya sudah berlumuran di Lantai?" Chanyeol bergumam gemas.

"Biasanya Ibuku yang menggantikan popoknya."

"Apa kau belum pernah menjaganya sendirian?" Sehun tertawa, menikmati lelucon dari wajah kami, dan aku menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini ikut-ikutan menertawakanku.

"Ya Tuhan, makanan apa yang mereka berikan?" Aku menutupi hidungku. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara mengganti Popok?"

"Aku pernah melihat Istri anggota Bandku mengganti popok anaknya, Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sampai selesai karena dia bayi perempuan. Dan Aku tidak mau masuk penjara."

"Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak akan masuk ke penjara karena melihat Bayi perempuan diganti popoknya. Mungkin kau akan masuk ke penjara karena tidak mengganti popoknya."

"Aishhh.. cepatlah Bibi Baekki." Ia mengedipkan mata dengan Geli. Sehun tertawa. Oh, Ayolah bayi ini seperti baik-baik saja sementara Kotorannya sudah penuh disekitar pantatnya "Kau yang harus melakukan ini." tambahnya lagi.

Aku pasrah dan mulai berkutat pada Sehun. Menatap bayi menggemaskan ini."Chanyeol akan kehilangan kejantanannya jika ia memanggil aku Baekki lagi, Ya kan Sehunnie?" Kataku kepada Sehun sementara dia tertawa geli. Kemudian, tiba-tiba, dia menyadari apa yang sedang dia duduki, wajahnya yang Lucu berubah merah padam dan dia mulai menangis.

"Oh Tidak! Dia akan menangis!... bagaimana ini? Chanyeol lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya!"

"Sial, kita harus menggantikan popoknya." Chanyeol masuk kekamar dengan panik."Aku akan menelepon Minseok." Chanyeol menarik telepon dan menekan nomor Minseok.

"Kenapa harus Minseok?"

"Dia seorang Dokter. Dia berurusan dengan semua jenis kotoran manusia sepanjang waktu-..." Tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya sudah diangkat Oleh Minseok. "... Oh Hei, ini aku, saat ini aku di tempat Baekhyun. Ada keadaan darurat disini, dan aku ingin kau datang ke sini secepat mungkin..."

"..."

"... Uh huh. Tidak, tidak perlu ambulans, hanya perlu bantuanmu..."

"..."

"... Oke terima kasih." Dia menutup telepon dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Dia sudah bersedekap santai. "Dia akan ke sini." Ujarnya tenang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Kau benar-benar membohonginya?" Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara dia tertawa bodoh.

"Dia akan berada di sini dalam sepuluh menit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING!

Akhirnya, bel pintu berbunyi. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bisa mendengar bel berbunyi adalah karena Sehun mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengambil napas saat ia menangis, sehingga memberi kami suasana hening selama nol koma tiga detik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Chanyeol menarik Minseok masuk ke apartemen dan dia cemberut ketika ia melihat bayi dalam pelukanku.

"Apa yang salah?" dia bertanya.

"Dia memiliki popok yang menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengatakan padanya dengan aksen Lucu. Minseok sudah memelotot tapi Chanyeol seolah tak peduli dan pura-pura tak melihatnya. "Jadi, cepat gantikan sebelum kotorannya melumer." Aku nyengir maklum kearah Minseok.

"Chanyeol takut dia akan dianggap pedofil dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, sementara aku berkata bahwa mungkin salah satu dari kalian tengah sekarat?" Minseok sudah siap akan beradu argumen dengan kami. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat panik sementara kami malah membohonginya.

"Minseok, Jika Popoknya tidak segera diganti, kami semua bisa sekarat karena Baunya." Chanyeol mengerinyitkan hidungnya.

Minseok menarik nafas panjang sedikit kesal tetapi tetap mengambil Sehun dariku dan menatap kami bergantian, wajahnya tidak percaya. "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku? Kau bilang itu darurat. Aku bekerja sepanjang malam tadi malam, dan kau membangunkanku untuk melakukan ini?"

"Kau masih belum bisa mencium baunya ya? Ini adalah keadaan darurat."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua tidak berguna." Minseok mengambil popok dan tisu, meletakkan Sehun di atas selimutnya, dan mulai bekerja. "Perhatikan ini baik-baik. Kalian akan menjadi Orang tua paling tidak bisa diandalkan jika masih tidak tahu caranya..."

"Rockstar mana yang berurusan dengan kotoran Bayi?" Chanyeol mendengus. Aku menahan tawaku sementara Chanyeol malah tidak mau memandang Sehun.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengerjakannya atau Popoknya akan meledak." Minseok tetap bekerja disekitar Sehun yang sudah mulai tenang karena popoknya sudah dilepas.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku. Meskipun aku benar-benar tak ingin tahu.

"Ketika kotorannya naik melalui punggungnya, ke rambut, dan seluruh tempat. Maka Semua akan kotor. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol... Melumer keluar." Aku mendesis. Melihat Sehun prihatin

"Bukankah kegunaan popok untuk menampung kotorannya?" Chanyeol bertolak pinggang, mengernyit kearah Minseok. "Maksudku, jika Itu tidak bisa mengerjakan kegunaannya, untuk apa dibuat ?"

"Kau ini, berhenti berkomentar." Minseok tertawa dan memakaikan jumper si bayi seperti semula, semua sudah. "Selesai."

Sehun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok saat Minseok mengangkat Sehun dari lantai.

"Ini rahasia kita." Kataku. "Kris tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup jika dia tahu bahwa aku menyiksa bayinya dengan tidak bisa mengganti popok anaknya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Minseok melambai padaku dan menyerahkan si bayi kepadaku. "Apa kau sudah memberinya makan?"

Dan, seperti diberi aba-aba, Sehun bersendawa, memuntahkan uap apa pun yang dia miliki saat makan siang.

"Yeah, itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Minseok mengangguk lalu kami semua tertawa dengan sehun yang memamerkan empat giginya yang tumbuh.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Zitao selama ini." gumamku. Membayangkan bagaimana dia harus berurusan dengan Kotoran Sehun sepanjang waktu.

"Dia sangat menderita." Chanyeol setuju dan memberikan kepalan tangannya dengan meninju lenganku pelan. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**CHANYEOL-**

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah datang untuk membantu." Aku bersandar pada Range Rover milik Minseok dan memberikan dia senyuman.

"Itu karena Kau membuatku berada di sini dengan cara membohongiku!" Dia melotot padaku lalu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian berdua tampak konyol."

"Sehun yang melakukannya, bukan kami."

"Tapi Kalian sudah menjaganya dengan baik." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai, menunjukkan Gigi kecilnya nya. "Sepertinya kalian akan terbiasa, cepatlah Punya anak dan nikahi dia."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mundur dari mobil, mendorong rambutku dengan tanganku. "Ya, secepatnya- Mungkin-."

"Hahhh Baiklah. Aku harus kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Oke, tidurlah."

Ia tersenyum lebar lebar, dan aku merasa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu.

"Luhan ada di rumah. Aku akan kembali ke tempat tidur, tapi tidak tidur." Aku tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan, terdengar jelas mereka berdua akan melakukan Hubungan sex.

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu, Minseok. Aku serius." Dia terbahak dan mengemudi keluar ke jalan, melambaikan tangan saat ia bergabung ke lalu lintas.

Dan sekarang aku memiliki penglihatan bahwa Kakakku akan bercinta dengan Luhan, aku ingin menyodok keluar pikiranku dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan bergairah.

Aku berbalik kembali ke arah bangunan bersamaan dengan Kris dan Zitao yang sudah kembali dan berada di tempat parkir. Saat aku mendekati mereka, tatapan Kris langsung tertuju padaku, tidak ramah, dan aku merasa ini adalah waktunya berbicara. Kris mencium Pipi istrinya, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei Sayang, pergilah ke atas dan ambil Sehun. Katakan pada Baekhyun, aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

"Oke." Zitao tersenyum. Lalu melihatku sekilas. "Sampai nanti, Chanyeol ." Dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Kris masih memandangnya sampai pintu kaca di belakangnya tertutup.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Dia baik, bayinya juga baik, sekarang mari kita turun ke sana. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut padaku. Aku melirik di sekitar kami, waspada terhadap siapa pun dengan kamera atau telepon untuk membidik hal ini. Pada akhirnya akan terpampang foto kami di internet, _Chanyeol XXX dan Kris Wu berjalan keluar di salah satu jalan di Seoul._

"Dengar Kris, Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang menurutku sangat hebat..."

"Aku tahu, aku kakaknya."

"Jadi, Apa masalahmu?" Ini lebih dari sekedar sikap overprotektif saudara laki-laki. "Kau tahu aku orang baik."

"Kau melupakan satu hal jika Kau adalah seorang selebriti. Baekhyun sudah cukup terluka karena Orang-orang di industri ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Itu cerita tentang masa lalunya yang perlu kau ketahui." dia menggelengkan kepala frustrasi dan berjalan mondar -mandir. "Gaya hidupmu tidak cocok untuknya."

"Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita dewasa, Kris. Dia bisa membuat keputusan sendiri. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa dia sangat pintar."

"Aku yakin Kau berpeluang akan menyakitinya dikemudian hari, dan aku akan terkutuk jika aku hanya duduk dan menontonnya saja." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku, dan dia membuatku kesal.

"Mungkin aku brengsek tetapi Aku akan sangat melindungi apa yang menjadi Milikku, Kris. Aku akan menjadi seperti yang lainnya suatu hari nanti, Anggota band ku memiliki istri dan keluarga..."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan darinya?" dia bertanya dengan sinis. "Chanyeol XXX si mata keranjang menginginkan sebuah keluarga?"

_Persetan, brengsek. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan._

"Aku tergila-gila padanya, Kris. Jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dia tersakiti, berati kau gila."

"Kau tidak bisa melindunginya dari bisnis ini, Paparazi, Rumor, Groupies dan kau tahu itu. Kau harus meninggalkannya sekarang, sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Itu justru lebih Gila. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatnya aman." aku mengulanginya, rahangku mengepal begitu erat, "Aku tidak akan berhenti menemuinya."

Kris memandangku yang sedang mengusap dada, terasa sakit karena memikirkan kemungkinan tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun lagi jika Kris memaksa adiknya untuk tinggal di Rumahnya, Tetapi Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal ini lagi." Bisiknya. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa bertanya padanya apa yang dimaksud, ia melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku katakan padamu, jika kau menyakitinya, dia akan hancur. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk memulihkannya dari pikiran masa lalunya, dan aku tidak tahu otaknya ada dimana bahwa dia mau-mau saja melakukannya lagi denganmu."

Apa yang terjadi?

"Siap?" Kami semua berhenti berbicara saat Zitao bertanya sambil keluar dari gedung, menggendong Sehun di pinggulnya. Wajah si bayi terlihat gembira saat melihat ayahnya.

"Yeah.." Kris menjawab dan menatapku dengan serius saat Zitao menempatkan Sehun di kursi mobil. "Sebaiknya kau melindunginya dengan baik, XXX, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**-BAEKHYUN-**

_"Referensi Anda sempurna, dan kredibilitas Anda sangat baik. Kami akan sangat senang jika anda dapat datang ke kantor cabang kami yang ada di Jeju untuk bertemu editor lain, melihat apakah anda cocok dengan semua pihak."_

"Terima kasih, Tuan Choi." Aku tersenyum ke kamera yang ada di laptopku dan pria tampan bernama lengkap Choi Siwon di ujung sana balas tersenyum. "Saya senang dengan hal itu." ucapku tulus.

_"Apakah minggu depan Anda memiliki waktu?"_

"Ya, Saya memiliki waktu luang minggu depan." Aku melompat-lompat di dalam hatiku, tetapi berusaha tetap tenang di luar.

_"Saya akan mengirim email untuk pengaturan perjalanannya. Saya berharap dapat bertemu Anda secara pribadi. Semoga minggu Anda menyenangkan, Nona Wu."_

"Terima kasih, begitu juga dengan Anda."

Layar kembali berwarna hitam setelah Tuan Choi memutuskan chatting melalui Skype. Aku menutup laptopku dan duduk di kursi dengan menggigit bibirku.

Aku membutuhkan pakaian baru untuk wawancara.

Kurasa tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbelanja selain sekarang.  
Lantas, Aku mengenakan jaket dan mengambil tasku sebelum bergegas berangkat menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

Salah satu alasan mengapa aku memilih untuk membeli kondominium ini adalah jaminan atas kenyamanan tinggal di pusat kota. Dekat dengan tempat kerjaku yang lama, pusat perbelanjaan, pasar, dan aku suka berada di tengah-tengah keramaian dan hiruk pikuk kota.

Aku berjalan menuju Swalayan setelah memarkir mobilku, udara hangat dari dalam toko terasa sangat kontras dengan cuaca di luar yang dingin. Aku berjalan ke gerai favoritku, pakaian dalam. 

Saat tengah asik melihat-lihat pakaian dalam dengan berbagai model, tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang kes uatu tempat. Jeju? Apa aku ingin ke Jeju?

_Tidak._

Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan, dan dari semua jenis pekerjaan yang rela membayarku, hanya pekerjaan inilah yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Selain karena ini adalah bekerja menangani berita dan gosip yang sangat diriku sekali, aku juga memiliki kebutuhan, tagihan mobil dan kehidupan yang harus dibayar. Meski setidaknya saat ini Aku masih bisa bersyukur karena memiliki tabungan yang cukup, tapi hal itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya bukan?

Dan aku akan mati sebelum aku meminta siapapun untuk bersedekah kepadaku.

Tetapi meninggalkan Seoul berarti meninggalkan keluargaku. Teman-temanku. Dan...

Chanyeol?

Aku terdiam saat memandang sepasang celana hitam dengan renda di pantat ada di tanganku, aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Ini sama persis seperti miliku yang Chanyeol robek pada malam itu di dapurku.

Aku akan membelinya sebagai pengganti.

Mumpung aku masih di sini, aku juga mengambil beberapa bra baru.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak aku sakit dan Sejak kami mengasuh Sehun bersama-sama namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengabariku meski aku tahu jika ia sibuk sekali dengan Album barunya bersama teman se-Band nya. Bukan karena aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya, Oh Ayolah! Seorang Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan penyakit manapun mengerubuninya (termasuk para Groupies) Tapi Oh Tuhan! Ini semua karena perasaan bernama Rindu, yang sudah kurang ajar memenuhi rongga otakku dengan nama 'Chanyeol' si pinggang Sexy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membawa pakaian dalam sambil mencari gerai pakaian wanita untuk memilih setelan baru untuk wawancara minggu depan.

Setelah lama mencari aku mendapat tiga pakaian baru, semua cocok untuk wawancara. Aku membawa semua belanjaanku ke kasir dan membayarnya.

Saat aku berjalan pulang ke rumah, pikiranku mengembara lagi ke sesuatu yang seksi, laki-laki bertato yang telah menyelundup masuk ke dalam hidupku.

Tetapi waktunya akan tiba, tidak lama lagi dia akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Dia dan bandnya akan merilis album baru, dan semua kehebohan yang menyertainya akan dimulai seperti: Tur, promo, tampil di TV dan Banyak sekali yang harus ia lakukan selama berkeliling Dunia.

Bahkan karena hal semacam itu pula ia sampai tidak memiliki rumah pribadi di Seoul. Dia tinggal di tempat Minseok yang lama. Rumah milik pribadinya ada di Jeju. Ya, tempat yang akan kutuju untuk mendapat pekerjaanku. Lalu, mengapa aku ragu? Bukankah aku bisa tinggal di tempat Chanyeol?

_Tentu Tidak!_

Oh Tuhan, aku hanya tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa aku ingin bekerja di Jeju hanya karena ia berasal dari sana. Betapa memalukannya itu.

Pikiran tentang Chanyeol akan pergi beberapa bulan lagi membuat aku merasa sedih. Oke, hal itu membuatku merasa bahwa jantungku sudah terbelah dari dalam tubuhku.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai di apartemen, Aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku di sofa di ruang tengah. Aku menyukai ruangan ini. Tiga dindingnya terdapat barisan pakaian, dipisahkan berdasarkan kegunaan, kasual, kerja, formal. Dinding keempat untuk rak tas dan sepatuku.

Dan di tengah ruangan terdapat sofa berwarna pasir yang terlihat mewah untuk berdandan. Sebelum aku mulai merapikan belanjaan,ponselku lebih dulu berdering.

Pada layar terbaca cukup singkat, _Sexy's Park_.

Aku menjawab sambil menyeringai."Hey bintang rock seksi yang lucu." Dia terkekeh mendengar sapaanku yang menggelikan.

_"Hei Nona payudara sexy. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_ Suaranya hangat, mendalam dan halus, aku harus duduk di sofa sebelum lututku goyah.

Oh Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aku pergi belanja tadi, dan sekarang aku sedang merapikannya."

"_Dan mengapa tak menyuruhku menemanimu?"_

"Dan mengapa aku tak ingat kalau kau mempunyai banyak waktu luang?... Seingatku kau sangat sibuk dengan Album mu?"

_"Hmm, kau benar. Belanja untuk sesuatu yang istimewa?"_ Dia bertanya.

"Aku membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk wawancara kerja dan beberapa pakaian dalam."

_"Hmm...aku ingin melihat pakaian dalamnya."_

Aku menyeringai. "Aku akan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat memakainya."

"_Kita pikirkan itu nanti, Hmm..Apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk makan malam?"_

_Mengapa suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu?_

"Tidak, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

_"Minseok mengundang kita untuk makan malam dengannya dan Luhan." _Dia menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi?" Tanyaku.

_"Aku berpikir bahwa setidaknya aku bisa lega jika pergi denganmu."_

"Oke, baiklah aku ikut."

_"Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu Jam enam."_ Dia berdeham saat aku mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya, rasa ingin tahuku menggelitik.

"_Aku berkumpul dengan angoota yang lain. Kami sedang memilih lagu untuk album baru tapi tidak ada apapun yang keluar selama sejam ini."_

Aku tertawa dan meletakkan telepon di antara telinga dan bahuku karena aku sedang berdiri sambil mulai menggantungkan baju baruku.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

_"Zello mengganti kata-kata 'Slank' dengan kata-kata Sopan. Aku bersumpah mereka seperti berumur sepuluh tahun."_

"Sepertinya karena akhir-akhir ini Rock 'Alim' lebih disukai." Bisikku sambil menyeringai.

"_Mereka semua memang gila."_ Terdengar gumaman dari belakang dan aku mendengar seseorang mulai bermain gitar akustik, dan aku berharap aku ada di sana untuk mendengarkan. _"Aku akan menyelesaikannya lalu aku akan menemuimu jam enam."_

"Ini kencan?" Aku melirik celana dalam hitam yang ada di tanganku dan memikirkan kejadian yang mengerikan di dapurku waktu itu. Oh! Aku tidak ingin membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Dan Babe?" Suara Chanyeol yang serak dan besar kembali membuatku sadar.

"Ya?"

"Aku pastikan Kau tidak akan tidur sendirian malam ini."

Dia menutup telepon dengan sepihak, membiarkanku tersenyum lebar dengan celana dalam yang basah.

_Oh Tuhaaaan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat luar biasa." gumam Chanyeol melihatku dari atas ke bawah penuh rasa syukur, dia sangat tampan dan wangi memakai sweater merah dan celana jeans hitam. Sepatu berhak merahku menambah tinggi badanku menjadi empat inci, tetapi dia masih jauh lebih tinggi dariku, yang benar saja?!

"Begitu juga dengan dirimu." Aku memperhatikan Kemeja hitam berkancing dengan lengan digulung miliknya yang memperlihatkan tato lengannya.

"Ayo, Minseok akan membunuhku jika kita terlambat, dan jika aku masuk ke dalam, mungkin kita tidak akan kesana sama sekali."

Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kau membeli pakaian untuk wawancara. Itu berarti kau sudah mendapat tempat kerja yang menarik?" Dia mengangkat alisnya dan setengah tersenyum.

"Aku sempat interview secara maya dengan HRD nya dan untuk wawancara langsungnya Itu masih Minggu depan." Aku mengepalkan tangan di pangkuanku dan berdoa agar dia tidak bertanya di mana.

_Tapi Tidak beruntung._

"Di mana?" Aku merasakan nafasku tercekat dan siap tersedak ludahku sendiri karena terkejut.

"... Je-.. Jeju."

Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat menatapku, rahangnya mengetat, lalu ia cemberut dan kembali menatap ke jalan, buku jarinya terlihat memutih pada roda kemudi.

"Kenapa disana?" Dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Karena mereka yang menawarkan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan melihat keluar jendela, tidak ingin memperhatikannya.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak ingin pindah dari Seoul."

"Chanyeol, kadang-kadang apa yang kita inginkan dan apa yang kita dapatkan adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan cemberut. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyanggupi." Dia melotot ke arahku.

"Tapi Aku butuh pekerjaan." Aku mengucapkan kalimat dengan perlahan dan jelas. "Aku akan gila di sini, Chanyeol. Aku harus bekerja. Aku suka bekerja."

"Aku akan membantumu sampai kau menemukan kerjaan disini."

Dia terdengar begitu yakin, dan aku ingin melunak, hanya saja saat memikirkan bahwa dia ingin membantuku, bukanlah hal yang aku inginkan hanya kecuali aku adalah gadis peminta-minta.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

"Baekhyun..."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku menerima kerjaan di Jeju karena kau menetap disana, dan jika itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku akan mencari tempat untuk tinggal dan aku tetap akan pergi meski kau tidak setuju karena aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan SEGERA." Aku menekankan pada kata terakhir dan kulihat rahangnya kian menegang.

"Itukah apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku melarangmu?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Baek, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengambil pekerjaan yang tidak kau inginkan. Tidak ada alasan untukmu melakukannya, kecuali kau suka melihat Ibumu terlihat murung."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menggosok dahi dengan ujung jariku. "Justru aku melakukannya agar Ibuku tidak murung. Bisa saja ia tahu bahwa aku sudah dipecat dan akan membuatnya semakin bersedih."

"Omong kosong, Ibumu akan jauh lebih sedih jika ia tahu kau berada ditempat yang sangat jauh darinya."

"Seperti yang kukatakan, mungkin aku akan memilih resiko yang kedua. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang disekitarku repot hanya karena mereka merasa berkewajiban harus membantu memenuhi kebutuhanku."

Dia mengambil tanganku dan mencium buku-buku jariku. "Dasar gadis keras kepala. Baiklah, terserahmu."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Dia masih terlihat kecewa, tetapi tidak marah. "Bagaimana dengan bandmu hari ini?"

"Sangat menyenangkan berkumpul, berbicara dengan mereka kembali meski hanya sebentar."

"Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Baik. Mereka menikmati waktu liburnya." Dia menuju ke jalan masuk rumah Luhan dan Minseok lalu mematikan mesin mobil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup saat membawaku ke sini malam ini?" Aku bertanya ketika ia mendekatiku di dalam mobil yang gelap.

"Karena aku lebih suka berada di tempatmu, atau tempatku, sendirian dan... dengan dirimu saja." Dia menjalankan tangannya di wajahku dan menangkup pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu tadi malam."

"Aku juga." bisikku.

"Ayo, kita selesaikan acara ini, lalu kita bisa pergi dan aku bisa menenggelamkan diriku di dalam dirimu selama sepuluh jam."

Sial, aku menyukainya ketika ia mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku merasakan hal yang sama, saat aku bersamanya, aku terhanyut dalam dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku menjilat tato bintangmu?" Aku bertanya dan tertawa ketika matanya melotot dan napasnya menjadi cepat.

"Kau bisa menjilati apa pun yang kau inginkan, sayang. Ayo."

"Aku akan mulai dengan tato bintang-bintangmu lalu..."

"Keluarlah sekarang, atau aku akan berubah pikiran dan membawamu pulang ke rumah." Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya menahan hasrat.

Dia mengawalku berjalan ke pintu, tangannya berada di pinggulku, dan saat kami menunggu tuan rumah membuka pintu, ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telingaku. "Begitu aku bisa membawamu pulang, aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan."

Aku menelan ludah, tapi tersenyum genit. "Iya Janji ...janji."

Dia menampar pantatku saat pintu terbuka dan membuka lebar tangannya untuk memberikan pelukan kepada Minseok.

"Hei, Nyonya Tuan Rumah."

"Hai, Brengsek." Dia memeluk erat Minseok untuk beberapa saat, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Adakah kecelakaan lain karena popok belakangan ini?"

"Tidak." Aku merinding dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. "Suatu saat jika aku mempunyai bayi, Aku pikir aku akan menitipkannya ke ibuku saja."

"Kau harus belajar." Minseok menyeringai. Kami sampai di ruang tengah dan terlihat Luhan yang sedang sibuk menata bantal sofa.

"Hei, kau di sini!" Luhan terlihat menawan dengan celana jeans pendek dan kaos football miliknya.

Sepupuku memang terlihat menawan dalam segala hal.

"Terima kasih telah mengundang kami." Chanyeol menjawab dan menjabat tangannya. Luhan hanya mengedikka bahunya dan tersenyum menyenangkan.

"Ayo ke dapur." Minseok memimpin kami berjalan menuju ke dapur mereka yang cantik. "Makan malam hampir siap." Katanya lagi, Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah duduk dan berbincang sementara Aku membantunya mengatur meja dan mengisi gelas anggur.

"Baunya lezat." Minseok menyiapkan salmon dengan nasi berbumbu dan salad untukku, Ohh perutku menggeram. "Kebetulan Aku belum makan hari ini."

"Mengapa tidak sempat makan?" Chanyeol bertanya dari seberang ruangan.

"Karena aku sibuk dengan beberapa urusan, lalu aku pergi berbelanja selama berjam-jam dan kurasa aku lupa saat aku kembali ke rumah."

"Aku juga sering melakukan hal itu." Minseok mengangguk, kami semua tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi kemudian Luhan mengomel jika itu bisa saja membahayakan kesehatan kami. Minseok mengedikkan bahu acuh, sementara aku terus mengawasi mata Chanyeol yang memarahiku melalu sirat matanya. "Aku membuat banyak sekali makanan, jadi silakan makan."

"Tentu saja." Aku meyakinkannya dan kami semua mulai melahap dan mengambil makanan.

"Minseok" Chanyeol menaruh sepotong salmon ukuran besar ke piringku lalu mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya. Jadi di piringku kini ada dua Salmon "Apa kau punya rencana untuk perayaan ulang tahunmu?"

"Keluarga Wu melakukan pesta ulang tahun bulanan untuk semua anggota keluarga yang berulang tahun pada bulan itu, aku tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan pesta apa yang cocok, kami semua akan mempersiapkan bersama, benarkan Lu?" Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu seperti itu bukan masalah besar.

"Aku membelikan dia mobil baru untuk menggantikan mobilnya yang rusak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Luhan menambahkan dan Minseok bergeser tidak nyaman di kursinya.

Aku merasa Chanyeol menjadi tegang di sampingku.

"Dan Mengapa selama ini kau mengendarai mobil rusak, Minseok?" Dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Karena itu yang aku punya." Dia menyesap anggur, tidak memandang mata siapa pun. Luhan mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Omong kosong." Chanyeol sedikit membentaknya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Kalian kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan garpu ke piringnya. "Minseok, aku tahu yang sesungguhnya bahwa kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan. Aku telah memastikan bahwa kau berhak menerima lima puluh persen dari royalti semua lagu yang kita tulis bersama pada dua album terakhir."

Aku tidak bisa menahan napas yang lolos dari paru-paruku lalu mataku melebar dan melihat pipi Minseok memerah karena malu.

"Sebenarnya Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya.

"Di mana uang itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, lebih kepada Minseok.

"Aku sumbangkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan terus menatap ke bawah di piringnya.

"Jangan bercanda." Gumam Chanyeol pelan dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Maksudmu, apa kau sedang memberitahuku bahwa aku telah lima belas tahun bekerja dan memperoleh uang milyaran, sementara aku dengan bodoh mempercayakan orang-orang mengirimimu sedikit uang dan kau hanya hidup seperti ini? Sial, apa-apaan ini Minseok?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uang!" Dia berteriak ke arahnya dan melotot ke arahnya dari seberang meja. "Aku hanya ingin kau dan kau pergi!" Tunjuk Minseok bergantian kearah Chanyeol dan kepadaku.

"Jadi kau menyerahkan jutaan dolar dengan Cuma-cuma? Uang yang seharusnya kau butuhkan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala.

"Sayang." Luhan merangkul wanitanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu lagi, dan kini Luhan terlihat sedih.

"Oke, hentikan semuanya." Aku menyela dan tiga pasang mata, dengan satu mata yang dipenuhi luka dan dua mata yang di penuhi cinta, menatapku. "Ini sudah terjadi. " Aku menggengam tangan Chanyeol, dan menatap ke arahnya. "Dia mencintaimu karena kau adiknya, dan dia merindukanmu. Bukan uangmu yang ia inginkan, melainkan kehadiranmu, Chanyeol" Bisikku.

Dia menutup matanya lalu menatapku kembali, mata cokelatnya terlihat khawatir. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan membungkuskan lengannya di bahuk, menarikku lebih dekat lalu menanamkan mulut ajaibnya di bibirku, melahapku, dan aku lupa bahwa kami tidak sendirian.

"Tolong jangan lakukan disini, kita bahkan belum selesai bicara." Aku mendengar Luhan berbisik, dan berasumsi dia baru saja mengomentari bagaimana ciuman kami dimatanya.

Chanyeol menarik diri dan menggosok bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih."

Ketika kami melihat kembali ke meja, Luhan sedang mencium dahi Minseok yang matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis melihat kearahku.

Tatapannya menemukanku, dan dia tersenyum konyol di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Chanyeol mencium siapa pun dengan lembut sebelumnya." Suaranya terdengar heran, dan menatap Chanyeol dan diriku secara bergantian.

"Tidak pernah?" Aku mengerutkan kening kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia memandang Minseok dengan marah.

"Tidak, dia selalu mencium seseorang dengan kasar." Senyumnya melebar dan Chanyeol terus gelisah.

"Diam." bisiknya.

"Menarik." Pujiku yang bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol.

"Sangat." Minseok setuju. "Dia selalu mengatakan, tidak ada ciuman dan ada oral seks. Itu membuat para Groupies mejadi kesal."

"Tutup mulutmu, Minseok." Chanyeol marah lagi, dan aku diam membisu teringat pada malam itu ketika dia menciumku selama berjam-jam di sofaku, dan memelukku, menciumku sepanjang malam di tempat tidur. Pada waktu itu dia menyerangku, seperti dia tidak pernah merasa cukup denganku. Apa artinya itu semua? Apa aku lebih berarti daripada Groupies?

Minseok tertawa dan aku menelan ludah saat Luhan menangkapku dengan tatapannya. Dia tersenyum menenangkan dan mengedipkan mata, tetapi untuk sesaat, tatapannya seolah mengatakan _'aku sudah memegang kartu matimu, Baek'_. Oh! aku ingin lari. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Kris dengan ini?

Dan kemudian aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol ada di bahuku, mencengkeram dengan erat dan hangat lalu aku melihat kelembutannya, matanya yang lembut menatapku hingga aku menjadi tenang . Aku bersandar dan menciumnya, menarik tindikannya dengan gigiku dan tersenyum.

"Dia bahkan menciumku sepanjang waktu." Aku memberitahu Minseok dengan puas.

"Bagus."

"Kau tahu, Aku punya rahasia yang dapat ku beritahukan juga." Chanyeol membalas Minseok dan Luhan terlihat serius memperhatikan.

"Katakan saja Chan." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak!" Minseok menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa cekikikan. "Waktu untuk bercerita telah berakhir."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan melirik Minseok sekilas dan menyentil dahinya, lalu ia dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. "Jika kau tidak bisa memberitahuku, aku akan memaksanya untuk bercerita sendiri." Dan kemudian kedua pria itu terbahak menertawakan bagaimana lucunya tampang Minseok yang di pecundangi.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi." Minseok memutuskan. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang, dan kalian harus mengurusi urusan masing-masing."

"Aku rasa itu bukan jalan keluar." Aku tertawa.

"Baek." Minseok mencoba mengingatkanku untuk berhenti menggodanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku rasa sudah cukup. Ayo." Luhan berdiri dan menarik Minseok dari kursinya. "Mari kita pergi ke ruang te

ngah untuk makanan penutup."

Chanyeol menarikku dari kursi, tetapi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil berbisik. "Tebak siapa makanan penutupnya? ... Kau adalah makanan penutup." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dengan kaget, duduk tegak di tempat tidur, dan mengerutkan kening ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku sendirian. Mataku menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana gelap di kamar tidur Chanyeol, tetapi aku tidak melihatnya. Dia membawaku ke sini setelah acara makan malam di tempat Luhan dan Minseok. Mataku menjelajah seisi kamar bernuansa gelap ini.

Tempat ini kecil, berantakan dan benar-benar kamar seorang bujangan, tapi cocok untuknya.

Di mana dia?

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kemeja hitam miliknya, memakainya dan hanya mengancingkan 2 kancing yang ditengah, dan dengan iseng, menyelipkan kondom di dalam saku baju. Aku tahu ini akan dibutuhkan.

Rumah terlihat sunyi.

Dan Aku menemukannya di ruang tamu yang masih gelap, duduk berayun dengan tenang di sebuah kursi malas. Ini terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu dia terjaga karena kursi bergerak berirama.

"Sayang?" Tanyaku pelan. Dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan dua alis terangkat kaget.

"Kemarilah." bisiknya.

Aku naik ke pangkuannya, dan lengannya melingkar erat disekitarku, menarikku lebih dekat, dia menguburkan hidungnya di rambutku hingga mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"Apa aku membuatmu kelelahan?" Tanyanya dan Aku menanggapi dengan senyum. Ketika ia mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah makanan penutup baginya, dan dia akan bercinta denganku setelahnya, dia tidak bercanda.

Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di rambutku. "Aku sangat suka bercinta denganmu."

"Hei." Nada sedih dalam suaranya membuatku khawatir. Aku bersandar dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku, sehingga dia bertatapan denganku. "Katakan ada apa?"

Jarinya memilin rambutku lalu menyisirnya dengan jemarinya. Buku-buku jarinya mengelus pipiku. Dia menyentuhku dengan lembut, dan dia terdiam begitu lama, aku pikir dia tidak akan bercerita sama sekali, namun akhirnya ia mulai berbicara, sangat pelan jika aku tidak mendekat beberapa inci dari mulutnya, aku tidak akan dapat mendengarkannya.

"Ketika aku bertemu lagi dengan Minseok, dia sangat kurus. Dia dengan rambut cokelatnya dan kaki nya yang kurus panjang. Dan dia terlihat begitu ketakutan." Dia menutup matanya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, mengingat gadis kecil yang dicintainya, Minseok.

"Aku tumbuh dengan hal-hal yang buruk disekitarku. Menjadi Orang jahat. Tetapi kemudian dia datang ke panti asuhan tempat dimana aku tinggal lalu dia menjadi kakakku yang ingin aku jaga."

Dia mengambil napas, menelan dengan keras, dan terus berbicara. "Dia mengikutiku kemana – mana, dan aku tidak keberatan. Jika teman-temanku tidak menginginkanya di sekitar kami, maka mereka bukan temanku lagi. "

"Kau sangat perhatian." Bisikku padanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Yeah, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dipaksa masuk ke dalam panti. Jadi aku mengklaim dia menjadi kakakku yang harus kulindungi. Aku mengajarinya cara bermain gitar. Dan ketika aku menemukan tempat tinggal, aku selalu berusaha memiliki pekerjaan tetap sehingga aku bisa membelikan ponsel untuknya. "

Dia menyisir rambutku dari wajah ke belakang saat ia berbicara, matanya menerawang jauh, kembali ke masa lalu.

"Kami selalu memperhatikan satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan."

Dia menelan ludah dengan keras lagi dan bersumpah dengan lirih, aku merasa otot lengannya yang ada dibawah lenganku menjadi lebih tegang.

"Dan sekarang, aku mengetahui bahwa dia telah berjuang selama bertahun-tahun dan aku tidak di sini untuk menjaganya."

"Chanyeol, dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Dia telah menentukan pilihan karena suatu alasan."

"Yeah, karena aku telah menyakitinya." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menggeram karena frustrasi. "Aku tahu hal itu telah menyakitinya bahwa kesalahan besar dengan meninggalkannya di sini, tetapi sialnya, dia baru saja memulai karirnya, memulai karir di dunia Musik yang kejam untuknya. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya. Aku tahu ia tidak menyumbangkan Uangnya, melainkan merelakan Uangnya karena bisnis Musiknya yang tak lancar." Dia mencium keningku, seolah-olah ia hanya membutuhkan sebuah sentuhan lalu mengusap punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah. "Aku memastikan dia menerima uang royalti sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang situasi keuangannya."

"Minseok tidak peduli tentang uang. Dia hanya menginginkan semua orang yang dicintainya ada didekatnya." Aku mengingatkan dia.

"Aku tahu." Dia mendesah. "Aku mencintai kakakku lebih dari siapapun meski kami hanya saudara angkat. Dan mengetahui Bahwa dia telah mengemudikan mobil yang tidak aman selama ini, hal ini seakan membunuhku."

"Sayang." Bisikku dan menciumnya lembut, berusaha menghiburnya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Luhan akan menjaganya."

Lengannya mengencang di sekitarku lagi dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menyelipkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Ya kau benar. Sepupumu itu pasti akan menjaganya. Dan setidaknya aku bisa bersyukur untuk satu hal lagi yang tak kalah penting, yaitu karena sekarang aku memilikimu." Tangannya terus berjalan naik turun di punggungku. "Satu lagi wanita keras kepala yang harus kujaga."

Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan mendongakan kepalaku supaya bisa menatap mataku lagi. "Aku tahu kau kuat dan mandiri dan aku menghormati itu, tapi ini karena siapa aku dimatamu Baek. Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku. Dan sayangnya Kau adalah milikku."

Dia menunggu aku untuk berdebat, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa air mata mengalir dari mataku, dan aku menggigit bibir.

"Jangan menangis." Bisiknya. "Biarkan aku melakukan yang terbaik, Sayang. Biarkan aku menjagamu."

"Sulit bagiku untuk membiarkan orang masuk ke dalam hidupku, Chanyeol."

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Dia mengingatkanku. "Dan aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Namun.

Tangannya menjalar ke bawah kemeja, membuat tubuhku menjadi bergairah. Dia mengangkatku sehingga aku duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya yang telanjang dan membuka kancing kemeja, melepas melalui bawah lenganku lalu membuangnya ke lantai, tetapi aku sempat menyelamatkan kondom dari sakuku dan tersenyum saat dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ingat Aku adalah seorang perencana?" pamerku didepan wajahnya dengan mengibas-ibaskan kondom ditanganku.

"Aku tahu." Dia menarik lengan bajuku –kemejanya yang kupakai- dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Gadis pintar." Bisiknya dan membungkuk ke depan untuk menangkap putingku dengan bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Aku berpegangan pada rambut cokelatnya yang lembut dengan jari-jariku dan menahannya saat ia membuat kekacauan di tubuhku. Tangannya menangkup pantatku, bibirnya mengecup seluruh payudara dan leherku.

Akhirnya, ia mengangkatku untuk memakai kondom, dan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam diriku, menciumku dengan lembut lagi.

"Kau…sangat...menakjubkan." Bibirnya yang lembut menggosok bibirku, bolak-balik, lagi dan lagi saat ia mulai bergerak dalam diriku. "Bergeraklah, Sayang."

Dan kami mulai bergerak di atas kursi, sehingga melakukan semua ini di kursi, bekerja keras mendorong masuk dan keluar miliknya dariku, tangan kami membungkus satu sama lain dan saling melekat, wajah kami menyentuh dari dahi ke hidung, kami telah kehilangan diri kami satu sama lain sampai aku tidak tahu di mana aku berakhir dan dia memulainya.

"Sebentar lagi..." Bisiknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, aku merasa klimaks mendekati diriku, tubuhku mengetat pada dirinya, pahaku mulai gemetar.

"Aku juga."

"Datanglah bersamaku..." Ia menuntut dengan lembut dan menangkap bibirku saat aku berteriak, orgasmeku telah menguasai diriku. Dia menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya dan mengikutiku dengan keras, terengah-engah dan mengepalkan tangannya di pantatku.

"Tetap disini, kita belum selesai sayang." Bisiknya ketika aku mencoba mengangkat pantatku dan ia menarik pinggangku dengan kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**-CHANYEOL-**

"Kau membuat sarapan?" Tanyaku saat aku masuk ke dapurku sambil tersandung karena masih mengantuk. Baekhyun memakai kemeja hitamku lagi, dan terkutuk jika dia tidak terlihat lezat dengan pakaian itu. Rambut pirangnya yang terang di gelung secara asal-asalan di atas kepalanya, dan wajahnya bersih dari makeup.

Jantungku berkedut saat melihatnya. Dia cantik.

"Ya, Erghh dan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu." Dia menyeringai, membawa setumpuk kentang goreng dan telur di piring.

"Maaf, Aku tidak punya bahan makanan di dapur." Gumamku dan mencium pipinya sebelum aku mengisi cangkirku dengan kopi panas. "Ya Tuhan, bahkan kau membuat kopi?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk lucu tepat dihadapanku.

"Tidak. Aku pergi ke toko seberang jalan pagi ini. Kau tidak punya apa-apa kecuali bir dan kotak pizza."

"Kau pergi ke toko dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Aku melihatnya dan dia sempat melotot kaget karena suaraku yang menggema di sepanjang ruangan.

_Aku harus membunuh setiap pria yang dia temui hari ini. _Batinku.

Dia memutar matanya dan menyeringai. "Tidak Chanyeol sayang ... Tentu saja aku memakai celana." Aku tersenyum cerah setelahnya dan dia hanya mendengus menatapku dengan tatapan kesal bercampur malas.

"Yah, itu membuatku tenang." Aku menyesap kopiku dan tetap mengawasinya yang sedang menata meja.

Dia terlihat cantik di dapurku.

"Kuharap kau suka telur... Ergghh yang Berantakan." Dia bergumam saat mengeluarkan bacon dari oven. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuat omelet." Alisku terangkat mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, hasilnya selalu berantakan. Lihatlah itu". Aku melihat hasil masakannya dan memang benar, ia tidak pandai memasak tetapi mengatakan dengan jujur jika masakannya tak layak disebut sebagai Omelet adalah sebuah pernyataan perang untuknya. Aku mengusak rambutnya namun dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan bergerak ke arahku untuk duduk.

"Ini luar biasa, terima kasih." Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih kembali." Dia tersenyum lembut. Oh Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya tersenyum padaku seperti itu.

"Apa acaramu hari ini?" Aku bertanya dan memasukkan kentang ke dalam mulutku. Sial, meskipun masakannya terlihat kacau tapi kuakui kalau rasanya tidak seburuk itu, dia adalah seorang juru masak yang baik.

"Aku akan pergi yoga. Kau tahu Aku belum banyak berolahraga sejak aku sakit."

"Baik."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Dia bertanya dan menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Aku harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan." Dia duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya dan ia mengerutkan kening sesaat, tapi aku menangkapnya. "Ada yang salah?"

Dia mendongak, terkejut. "Tidak ada."

"Kau mengerutkan kening."

"Oh Ya?"

"Ya, kau melakukannya."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak sadar melakukannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Dia menggigit bacon dan menjilati sisa remah yang menempel di bibirnya. Sialan! Kenapa aku melihatnya ketika aku harus menahan untuk tidak menggendongnya dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur dan berakhir kami akan benar-benar mengacaukan jadwal harian kami hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami membersihkan piring kami. Pandanganku kembali ke wanita cantik yang duduk di mejaku.

"Aku perhatikan saat aku mengambil t-shirt di lacimu, kau tidak memiliki t-shirt dari tur terakhir kami." Aku mengatakan dengan santai.

"Aku tidak punya. Aku tidak bisa menonton konser mu. Karena aku ada di China untuk pernikahan Kris dan Zitao." Dia cemberut, bibir bawahnya terlihat menebal ke luar saat cemberut dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Itu hanya konser, Sunshine."

"Padahal waktu itu aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak ikut ke China, ... Hihihi.. Supaya aku bisa pergi menonton konser begitu.. tapi Kris menculikku dan membawaku ke China." Dia mengangkat bahu, pipinya memerah karena kesal. Aku menariknya berdiri dan membawanya naik ke atas.

"Yah, itu ide gila."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Saat itu Aku ingin pergi, Chan!"

Aku melihat ke arahnya yang ada di anak tangga dibawahku lalu mengapit hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah milikku dengan gemas. Dia hanya mengerucut lucu sementara kekehanku sudah menggelegar kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kau gigih sekali ingin pergi?"

Dia mengikutiku menaiki tangga, dan matanya memandang kaki panjangku. "... Aku ingin pergi karena drummer-mu sangat seksi."

Aku memutar tubuhku ke arahnya saat kami sampai ke di lantai atas. "Excusme?"

"Drummer. Kau tahu, orang yang duduk di belakang benda bulat dan besar yang membuat kebisingan?"

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang di sebut drummer, sayang. Tapi apa yang kau katakan tentang Taehyung tadi?"

"Yah, dia seksi."

"Kau suka Taehyung, ya?"

"Oh, itu namanya?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah sok polos.

"Kau sudah tahu pasti namanya sebelum aku memberitahumu, Baek."

"Aku tid-..." Aku memojokkannya ke dinding. Napasnya memburu, matanya menjadi lebar.

Dia sangat kecil dan lucu bagiku namun entah setan apa yang membuatku tetap bergairah saat menatapnya.

Aku menjatuhkan bibirku ke atas bibirnya lalu menciumnya dengan ciuman panjang dan lembut, saat aku mengangkat kedua kakinya dari lantai, kejantananku menekan perutnya. Dia mengerang dan membungkuskan lengannya di leherku, jemarinya tenggelam di rambutku dan dia menarik tindikanku dengan giginya secara perlahan.

Aku menurunkannya kembali agar berdiri lalu cepat berbalik menuju kamar tidur.

"Hei!" Serunya.

"Apa?" Aku melirik kembali dengan alis terangkat.

"Tadi itu apa maksudnya?"

"Karena membuatku cemburu dengan anggota Band ku sendiri, maka Sekarang kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Taehyung lagi. Aku seharusnya sudah membunuhnya sekarang, tapi sialnya dia terlalu baik untuk digantikan anggota baru."

Dia tertawa serak, sangat serak, tapi masih mengikutiku ke kamar tidur.

"Jadi, kembali ke hal terakhir sebelum kita kesini."

"Maksudmu kembali ke ciuman?"

"Tidak, Sayang, subjek sebelum itu." Aku tertawa. Ya Tuhan, dia lucu. Aku mengambil tas dari lemariku dan menyerahkannya kepadanya yang tampak gugup.

Mungkin ini adalah ide bodoh.

Matanya bersinar saat melihat tas hadiah konser berwarna merah ditanganku.

"Untukku?" Dia bertanya lalu melompat-lompat dengan gembira.

Ini menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuk kuketahui bahwa: Baekhyun senang dengan hadiah.

"Aku tidak melihat ada orang lain di sini, Sayang."

"Berikan padaku, Berikan padaku!" Rengeknya sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya, menggoyangkan jemarinya, wajahnya yang manis tampak bahagia dan bersinar seperti anak kecil.

Aku menyerahkan tas yang kupegang kepadanya, lalu menarik sesuatu yang ada di saku jeansku hingga melemparnya asal.

"Kenapa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mengawasiku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Matanya menyipit saat ia mencurigaiku. "Uh huh. Yakin?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap kearah tangannya yang kini membawa tas pemberianku. "Bukalah."

Dia mengangguk antusias sebelum melemparkan kertas yang ada didalamnya dan mengeluarkan t-shirt lembut berwarna putih, membentangkannya dan melihat bagian depan yang bertuliskan XXX , hingga mulutnya menganga.

"T-Shirt XXX?!" Bisiknya, matanya menelusuri foto yang terpampang di bagian depan, tentu saja itu aku dan anggota band-ku.

"Ya, sekarang kau masih bisa memilikinya meski kau ke China waktu itu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Dia segera membuka plastiknya dan memasukan T-shirt yang ia pegang melalui atas kepalanya. Mata sipitnya melihat ke bagian depan T-shirt yang ia pakai, tepat kearah fotoku berada dan menatapku kembali dengan senyum lebar. "Aku menyukainya."

"Bagus. Karena Aku suka melihat diriku (Fotoku) ada pada dirimu." Bisikku.

Dia meluncurkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku dan menciumku dengan keras. "Aku suka Kainnya karena benar-benar lembut." Gumamnya. "Apakah kau punya *Sharpie?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku punya, kenapa?"

"Maukah kau menandatanganinya?" Dia melompat saat melepas pelukannya dan berputar dihadapanku, seperti kipas. Aku terdiam sesaat.

Apa aku sudah memacari seorang penggemar gila?

Lalu aku teringat: Ini Baekhyun! Dia bukan seorang penggemar, Bodoh!

Aku menggeleng yang sepertinya terlihat aneh baginya karena ketika kulihat ia sempat mengerinyitkan dahinya kebingungan melihatku yang sempat terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, Kenapa baru meminta tanda tanganku sekarang? Kukira kau lupa bahwa kau mempunyai pacar seorang Rockstar."

"Chanyeol!" Dia memukul lenganku manja. Aku terkekeh sebelum benar-benar menggirig kakiku mendekati meja komputerku. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang saat aku mencari Sharpie milikku. "... Hmm tapi ada untungnya juga Kalau saja aku ingin menjual T-shirt atau apa saja yang ada tanda tanganmu di eBay." Aku berbalik dan melihatnya mengedip–edipkan bulu matanya kepadaku, perutku seperti terlepas. Aku berbalik lagi untuk mencari Spidol di dalam tas komputerku dan mengeluarkannya.

"Di mana aku harus menandatanganinya Nona cantik yang licik?"

"Duh." Dia memutar matanya seolah kebingungan memilih tempat yang pas. Aku masih diam dan menatapnya yang heboh didepanku. "Di payudaraku!"

Aku merasakan kepalaku pening untuk sekedar sadar bahwa dia baru saja meminta tanda tanganku di Payudaranya?

"Di payudaramu?" Aku mencubit hidungku sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah tanda tangan di payudara, ya?" Dia menyeringai.

"Oh, apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak mengejutkanmu tentang hal ini kan?"

"Oh, kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ingin kutanda tangani dimanapun itu kau menyuruhku dan beruntung bagimu karena Aku menyukai payudaramu." Aku menunduk dan mencium pipinya. Kejantananku berkedut lagi, menyadari bahwa Dia memiliki payudara yang besar.

"Jadi tunggu apalagi? cepat tanda tangani." Dia melangkah mundur dan menyodorkan payudaranya, seolah menantangku. Aku bersumpah bahwa kejantananku menjadi tegang dibalik celana jeansku.

Aku perlahan-lahan menandatangani bajunya, tepat di atas dadanya dan mataku menatapnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang padat dan saat tanganku menempel diatas payudaranya dia dengan cepat menarik napas hingga matanya melebar. Seolah sengaja memasang wajah seperti itu untuk menggodaku.

Ya Tuhan, dia membuatku jengkel. Aku mempercepat kerja tanganku membubuhkan tanda tangan dan bernafas lega karena tanda tanganku tak terlalu rumit.

"Sudah selesai." Bisikku.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya kembali, lalu matanya berkedip lagi. Dia melepas t-shirt yang ia pakai dari atas kepalanya, melipat dengan hati-hati dan menempatkannya kembali ke dalam tas dan berjalan bermaksud mengambil pakaiannya yang ia letakkan sebelum memakai T-Shirtnya.

"Berhenti." Perintahku.

Dia menoleh dengan terkejut. "Apa?" tapi kakinya tetap mendekat kearahku.

"Kemarilah."

Ia mengernyit dan berdiri di depanku lagi.

"Aku belum selesai." Kataku lagi.

"Kau kan sudah menandatangani t-shirtnya."

"Ya." Mataku mengikuti lekuk dan garis tubuhnya, dan putingnya mengerut di bawah tatapanku.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain."

"Dengan Sharpie?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ingin menggambar di tubuhku?"

"Kau adalah kanvas kosong yang indah, Sunshine."

Dia berkedip padaku, merenungkan ide itu, lalu tersenyum. "Oke tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu juga sebagai balasan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menjilati tato bintangmu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta ijin dariku untuk melakukan hal itu, kau tahu." Perutku mengepal karena memikirkan hal itu. Oh Tuhan, dia tidak perlu meminta ijinku Ketika bibir kecil dan lidahnya menyentuh pinggulku hingga membuat pikiranku melayang.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan gembira. "Hanya Itu yang kuinginkan."

"Deal. Ayo berdiri di cermin."

"Apa aku tidak boleh berbaring?" Dia merengut.

"Tidak, agar kau bisa melihatnya." Aku menyeringai dan membawanya ke cermin yang menggantung di pintu kamar mandi lalu memutarnya menjadikan punggungnya menghadap ke cermin, tetapi dia dapat melihatnya melalui bahunya karena cermin ini cukup besar.

Aku membuka tutup spidol dan mulai menggambar dari bahunya untuk menggambar awan dan burung, matahari. Saat aku menggoreskan tinta hitam di sekujur tubuhnya dia mulai terengah-engah, menggigit bibirnya dan terpesona melihat gambar yang kubuat.

"Kau pintar." Pujinya yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku suka mencoret-coret." Bisikku dan tetap fokus pada apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku membalik badannya lagi berganti mulai bekerja pada sisi payudara dan perut indahnya, aku akan kehilangan konsentrasiku dengan ini.

Aku terus menggambar diatas kulitnya, menambahkan gambar laut dan pohon palem, pasir, bintang laut. Sepanjang bagian bawah, di bagian atas pantatnya, aku menggambar bar musik dan menambahkan lirik salah satu lagu favoritku yang kutulis berjudul _Wrapped In You_. Ini lagu balada, dan merupakan salah satu lagu yang sudah dia tahu tentunya karena Kami (XXX) selalu menyanyikannya di setiap akhir Konser kami.

"Kau sedang menulis musik?"

"Aku hanya menambahkan beberapa lirik di bawah gambarnya."

Aku menarik spidol menuruni kakinya dengan garis melingkar panjang, menggambar desain abstrak di kulit putihnya.

"Wow, kau pintar. Apa kau juga yang menggambar tatomu?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Beberapa dari tukang dan Sebagiannya lagi aku yang melakukan."

"Lalu, Apa arti tato di tanganmu?" Dia memandang lebih dekat ke tanganku. Dia selalu menelusuri tinta tato ku dengan ujung jarinya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini mengingatkanku untuk bersikap santai."

"Tapi kata yang tertulis menyiratkan harus lebih cepat." Dia mengernyit.

"Tepat."

"Siapa yang tahu bahwa yang kau maksud begitu dalam?" Dia menyeringai dan aku menampar pantatnya keras. Dia menjerit senang dan tertawa. "Aku suka saat kau memukul pantatku."

"Bagus. Aku senang bisa melakukannya untukmu." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan memukulnya lagi hingga dia tertawa lagi lebih keras. "Oke, berbalik."

Dia menurut dan aku tersenyum mendapatkan persetujuannya. Bagian depan akan sedikit berbeda. Aku menggambar bar musik yang lain, secara diagonal, mulai dari pinggul kirinya, melalui tulang dada, ke bahu kanannya, tetapi sedikit ke bawah sehingga akan tertutup oleh pakaiannya.

Aku menambahkan tulisan, dari lagu yang sama di punggungnya. Ketika sudah selesai, aku mulai menggambar beberapa objek baru berupa bunga.

Bunga sakura, mengitari gambar bar musik, turun ke bagian perut dan melalui tulang rusuknya.

Dia menahan tangannya di bahuku, matanya menatap hasil karyaku di tubuhnya ke cermin melalui atas kepalaku, menonton dengan seksama. Napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek, dan aku bisa mencium bau gairahnya.

Dia begitu bergairah. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tenggelam dalam dirinya.

Aku tergesa menyelesaikan kelopak yang terjalin di sekitar vaginanya, lalu, di pinggulnya, Dan aku tak Lupa untuk menuliskan namaku.

Bukan karena aku artis, tapi karena dia milikku.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengatakan kepadanya karena aku takut jika setelah aku mengatakannya, dia akan lari.

"Sudah selesai." Bisikku dan berdiri kembali, melihatnya yang sedang memutar badannya, mengagumi sebuah seni yang kubuat pada pantulannya di cermin.

"Ini sangat cantik. Kupikir kau akan menggambar hal-hal yang konyol atau menulis 'Milik Chanyeol' dimana-mana." Dia tertawa. Wajahnya tampak tenang ketika dia menatap wajahku dari cermin.

"Aku memang menulis namaku karena kau adalah Milikku, Shunshine..." Aku mendekat lalu memeluknya dari belakang, menguburkan hidungku ke ceruk lehernya dan mengendusnya. "Aku menginginkanmu." Kataku padanya.

"Kau mendapatnya karena Aku ada di sini."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan berdiri tegak tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Pada goresan warna hitam yang mencolok pada kulit putihnya yang lembut. Pada pipi merah mudanya, yang memerah karena gairah. Mata panas cokelatnya, yang menyapu tubuhku yang setengah telanjang. Matanya terpaku pada tato bintang-bintang di pinggulku, lalu dia melompat ke arahku dengan cepat. Well, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Aku mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukanku dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, menurunkannya dengan lembut ke kasur dan melepas celana jeansku untuk bergabung dengannya di ranjang yang empuk.

"Sekarang giliranku." Bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAEKHYUN**

Aku mendorong Chanyeol menjadi telentang dan menciumi dadanya, bahunya, terus turun hingga sampai ke tulang rusuknya. Aku mengusap pusarnya dengan hidungku, menikmati otot-ototnya yang menegang karena sentuhanku. Mencengkeram pinggulnya di tanganku, aku berlutut di antara kakinya dan menurunkan ciumanku ke tato bintang warna biru merah di pinggul kirinya, mencium dan menjilatinya, hingga menelusuri garis-garisnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai tato bintang-bintang ini." Bisikku, dan beralih ke sisi lainnya, memberikan perhatian istimewa pada bekas luka yang coba ia tutupi dengan tato, menelusuri garis ototnya V nya yang seksi.

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram kepalaku dengan lembut, sangat lembut dan aku tersenyum saat aku menanamkan ciumanku menuruni garis pusarnya menuju kejantanannya yang mengeras.

Aku menjilati dari pangkal sampai ke ujung dan mengisapnya, mencengkeram miliknya dengan tanganku, dan mulutku. Rasanya begitu nikmat, halus, mengeras pada waktu yang sama.

"Oh Tuhan, Baek!" Ia menggeram dan tangannya mencengkeram rambutku, membimbingku keluar dan masuk pada kejantanannya yang keras.

Aku mengeluarkannya dari mulutku dan menjilati cairan diujung kejantanannya, aku mendengar dia mengeram lagi. Dia menutup matanya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, tetapi aku ingin matanya melihatku.

"Lihat aku sayang." Bisikku dan tersenyum senang ketika matanya menatapku lagi. Aku mencium bagian ujung penisnya lalu menjilatnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulutku, sampai aku merasa miliknya menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokanku. Aku mengencangkan bibirku di sekitarnya lalu mengangkatnya, dan mengulangi gerakan itu berulang-ulang sampai aku merasakan bolanya mengencang dan kakinya menjadi gelisah. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Aku begitu menyukai efek yang kumiliki padanya.

"Hentikan." Bisiknya.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Hentikan, Baek. Aku tidak ingin keluar di mulutmu." Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan menarikku ke atas tubuhnya,lalu menciumku begitu dalam."Mulut nakalmu akan membunuhku."

"Aku senang bisa melakukannya." Bisikku dan menggigit dagunya. Aku duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya lalu meluncurkan miliku yang sudah basah keatas kemaluannya, Kami sama-sama mengerang. Dia menelusuri gambar bar musik di perutku saat diantara kami sama-sama terdiam setelah aku memasukkan miliknya kedalamku. "Itu lagu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Wrapped In You." Dia tersenyum dan aku terkesiap. Itu lagu XXX favoritku.

"Apa kau menyukai lagu itu?" Dia bertanya.

Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan aku mengangkat bahuku. "Mungkin."

Sebelum aku bisa berkedip, ia mencengkeram tanganku dan membalikkan posisi kami, Chanyeol mendorongku telentang, tanganku memegang salah satu lengannya yang besar di atas kepalaku dan panggulnya menekan milikku. "Akui saja." Bisiknya.

"Mengakui apa?"

"Bilang bahwa kau memang menyukainya."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya dan mencoba menarik tanganku ke bawah, tetapi dia menahan kedua tanganku lebih kuat di atas tempat tidur. Mataku melotot kearahnya namun ia hanya tersenyum sombong diatasku. "Baiklah baiklah..." Bisikku frustasi.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajahku, menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku, dan lembut, sangat, sangat lembut, saat aku memejamkan mata ia mulai menyanyi.

_You make me tremble_

_When I hold you like this_

_You skin glowing in the moonlight_

_You have me all wrapped in you…_

Suaranya luar biasa. Bahkan ketika dia hanya berbicara, aku tidak bisa merasa cukup, tetapi ketika ia bernyanyi, aku tersesat ke dalam dirinya.

Dia melepaskan tanganku, aku membuka mataku dan membelai wajahnya lembut dengan ujung jariku. Aku menarik bibirnya mendekat kearah bibirku dan menuangkan bagaimana perasaanku tentang dia ke dalam ciuman ini, tanganku menangkup wajahnya.

Tubuhku terbungkus olehnya.

Ketika dia menarik dirinya kembali, aku tersenyum kecil. "Itu lagu XXX favoritku."

"Benarkah?" Dia bernafas, matanya terlihat senang.

"Iya. Untuk siapa kau menulis lagu itu?"

Dia mengerutkan kening untuk sesaat dan melihat ke bibirku, lalu menatapku kembali. "Aku tidak menulis lagu itu untuk siapa pun." Dia mencium hidungku. "Tapi aku berpikir lagu itu cocok untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyanyikan lagi lagu itu tanpa memikirkandirimu."

"Kau begitu baik padaku." Bisikku.

"Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih." Bisiknya dan menciumku lagi, lebih dalam dan aku merasa dia melepas penyatuan kami dan beringsut ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku, sayang." Bisikku yang diselebungi gairah.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Dia tersenyum lalu memakai kondom yang ia ambil dan mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam diriku, sampai dia benar-benar terkubur di dalam diriku hingga mataku terpejam merasakan kenikmatan atas penyatuan kami kembali ...dan berhenti. "Bagaimana rasanya?" mataku terbuka lagi dan menatapnya liar yang hanya disuguhi wajah pongah miliknya.

"Lumayan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menggodanya.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini?" Dia mengangkat alis dan kemudian dengan cepat dia membalikkan posisi kami lagi, jadi aku duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya dan berbaring di atas tubuh rampingnya. "Jika Seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku dengan senang hati duduk dan mulai menungganginya, mengepalkan otot kewanitaanku di sekelilingnya dengan setiap gerakan mendorong dan menarik, atas dan bawah, menikmati tangannya yang tertanam kuat di pantatku, membimbingku. Matanya terlihat liar, terpaku padaku.

"Terasa begitu nikmat." Gumamku dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan untuk menahan tanganku di pundaknya, menekan pinggulku, menggosokan klitorisku terhadap tulang kemaluannya, dan aku merasa kumpulan energi dari dalam intiku, siap untuk merobek diriku.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu cantik." Tangannya menangkup payudaraku dan menjepit putingku, lalu ia membelainya secara bergantian dengan jemarinya. Tiba-tiba, dia bangkit dan terduduk, wajahnya sejajar denganku. Bibirnya menciumku dengan keras, menggigit bibirku dan tangan kirinya menampar pantatku kananku.

Aku menunduk untuk menghisap lehernya, menggigit otot di bagian atas bahunya dan aku menjadi gila ketika dia tiba-tiba menarikku ke bawah dengan satu hentakan yang keras, memutar pinggulnya, dan membuatku orgasme.

"Ini, Sayang." Dia menjilati leherku, dan ketika aku mulai reda dari orgasme, dia menyelipkan tangannya di antara kami, menggosok klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian aku merasa akan datang lagi, yang tak kusangka akan membuat dirinya mengerang.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang, tangannya mengepal di sekitarku, dan dia datang bersama denganku, meneriakkan namaku saat ia membiarkan dirinya terlepas.

"Oh Tuhan." Bisikku dan tertawa terkekeh setelah semua yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. "Kupikir Aku tidak perlu pergi ke yoga hari ini."

"Nanti kita jogging saja." Dia menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku. "Aku sudah melewatkan jam berlari bersamamu."

"Oke. Apakah kita akan tinggal di apartemenmu malam ini? Karena Aku butuh beberapa pakaian olahraga."

"Aku ingin bersamamu, Berada dimanapun itu tak masalah. Jika kau mau kita bisa pergi ke apartemenmu."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Aku menyeringai. "Aku akan pergi lebih dulu, kau bisa mengemas barang-barang mu dan bertemu aku di sana nanti." Dia menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Kita pergi bersama." Dia mencium keningku dan mengangkat tubuhku darinya.

Kami bukannya tak terpisahkan, aku merasakan bahwa aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya.

Aku sangat menikmati bersama dirinya.

Terlalu menikmati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A/N Sharpie: merk spidol permanen yang biasa dipakai untuk menulis diatas kanvas._


	11. Chapter 11

**-BAEKHYUN**

Aku menatap Chanyeol saat dia sedang mengemudi pada hari Jum'at. Dia terlihat seksi saat mengemudi mobil ini. Dia menggulung lengan blazer abu-abunya ke atas, hingga aku dapat memandang ototnya yang kencang dan santai dengan tato di kulitnya saat ia mengemudikan Camaro-nya.

Bahkan hanya dengan memandangnya yang sedang mengemudi seperti ini membuatku basah.

_Ya Tuhan Baekhyun hentikan!_

Dia berpakaian trendi malam ini, blazer abu-abu dengan t-shirt Levis warna putih, celana jeans biru gelap dan sepatu Converse hitam. Dia masih memakai beanie di atas rambut yang khas.

Kami akan pergi keluar untuk makan malam kesebuah klub yang juga digunakan Chanyeol untuk menemui sebuah band yang sudah dia kenal.

"Mengapa kau memilih Mobil Camaro?" Aku duduk menyamping ke kiri menatapnya.

"Apa?" Ia pindah jalur untuk menyelip Taxi didepannya lalu menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kau bisa memiliki mobil apapun di dunia. Tapi kenapa kau memilih Camaro, dan bukannya memilih sesuatu yang lebih berkelas, seperti Porsche atau Bentley?"

Dia terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menginginkan Camaro sejak aku masih kecil. Ayahku punya satu waktu itu." Dia mengerutkan kening saat mengingat masa lalu melalui pikirannya, dan menoleh lagi padaku dengan pandangan menyesal dan kecewa.

_Oh Tuhan, aku menyesal mengatakannya._

"Kau tidak suka mobilku?"

Buru-buru aku menggeleng dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya yang kokoh "Aku suka, aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Entah dia sadari atau tidak dia sempat membuang nafas lega. Dan aku senang bahwa aku tidak membuatnya merasa tidak enak padaku.

Telepon Chanyeol berdering saat berhenti di lampu merah dan ia menekan tombol hands-free pada kemudi.

"Ada apa?."

_"Hei, ini Aku, Taehyung."_

Chanyeol nyengir padaku sebentar. "Ada apa?"

_"Apa kau punya waktu satu jam? Manajer studio yang kau telepon waktu itu, dia baru saja meneleponku, dan mereka mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu dengan kita malam ini, jika kau bisa, Jackson dan aku ada di jalan. Younghwa juga sudah ada disana menunggu kita."_

Dia melirikku, alisnya terangkat penuh pertanyaan, dan aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku bisa pergi ke sana. Aku membawa seseorang bersamaku. Bersikaplah yang baik dengannya nanti."

_"Bagus. Aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan jika dia perempuan"_Kudengar Taehyung terkekeh bersama orang lain diseberang sana.

"Pastikan tulangmu kuat karena aku akan mematahkannya jika kau berani melakukannya." Sebeum panggilan benar-benar terputus Taehyung tertawa lagi dan mengatakan _'Calm Man'_ Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan sambil menggerutu dan meringis. "Maaf, sepertinya ada sedikit kendala sebelum kita makan malam."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mengangkat bahu kemudian tidak bisa menahan untuk menggodanya."Tapi bukankah kau tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan anggota bandmu?"

"Apa kau akan main mata dengan mereka, Terutama Taehyung?" Dia bertanya sambil mendesah.

"Mungkin."

"Sial." Ia menggerutu dan aku tertawa menikmatinya.

Dia menepi ke pinggir jalan di depan gedung berbata merah tepat di seberang tempat penjual cupcake kesukaanku. Taehyung dan Jackson keluar dari Jeep Wrangler warna hitam milik Jackson dan berjalan menyeberang ke arah kami.

"Hei." Mereka berjabat tangan dan berpelukan ala pria, sesuatu yang selalu membuatku bingung, kemudian kedua pasang mata dari mereka menatapku, menunggu untuk berkenalan atau lebih tepatnya meminta persetujuan Chanyeol untuk mengenalkanku ke mereka. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku dan tersenyum.

"Kenalkan, Ini Baekhyun, dan Sayang kenalkan kedua orang idiot ini adalah anggota band ku,Taehyung dan Jackson."

_Ya Tuhan, aku bertemu __**XXX**__._

"Hei, Aku Baekhyun." Aku tersenyum hangat dan berjabat tangan dengan mereka kedua dari mereka memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. Meskipun aku sudah hafal diluar kepala siapa siapa saja mereka, terutama Taehyung, aku tetap saja tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan menjabat tangan mereka secara langsung.

"Ayo, mari kita lihat dan melihat apa yang ada di sana." Taehyung membawa kami ke dalam, dimana pria setengah baya dengan kepala dibalut topi Baseball mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana warna khaki sedang berbicara dengan pria yang lebih muda, pria yang super kurus dengan kawat gigi dan tindik hitam dikedua telinganya.

"Hei Bung, Terima kasih sudah datang" Chanyeol melirik ke arahku dan memberi isyarat kepada pria bertopi itu. Yang aku Yakin bernama Younghwa, Produser dan Vokalis mereka. "Ini Baekhyun. Baek, ini Younghwa." Ia memberitahu padaku dengan tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Younghwa sebelum kami semua diperkenalkan kepada Siyoung, pria kurus berkawat yang mengelola studio.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?" Siyoung bertanya sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, dilihat dari posturnya dia harus mendongak ketika berbicara dengan gerombolan Chanyeol, apalagi ketika berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat ruangan studionya, berbicara dengan Anda tentang pengaturan waktu untuk rekaman, dan lain-lain." Jackson mengatakan kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Para penggemar wanita memuja Jackson. Dia tinggi dan berotot, dan memiliki senyum mematikan. Dia selalu memakai topi terbalik.

"Tidak ada masalah. Saat ini tidak ada siapa pun di sini, kalian bebas untuk berjalan-jalan dan bertanya padaku jika kalian punya pertanyaan." Younghwa pindah untuk ngobrol dengan Siyoung sementara para anggota band lainnya –dan aku digandengan Chanyeol- berjalan menuju bilik suara. Taehyung berbalik memandangku dengan rasa kagum. Disebelahku Chanyeol sedikit menggeram dan aku menarik kemejanya agar diam.

Ini bisa menjadi canggung.

"Kau asli Seoul?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai. Dia benar-benar manis. Rambutnya hitam legam sudah terlalu panjang menutupi dahinya, dan kedua telinganya ditindik. Dia bertubuh ramping dengan lengan yang kuat, dia harus menjaganya untuk bermain penuh semangat seperti yang sering dilakukannya selama hampir dua jam terus menerus saat konser.

"Ya, lahir dan besar di sini." Aku tersenyum. Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkanku bersama Taehyung karena Jackson memanggilnya untuk bertanya tentang sesuatu.

"Keren... aku juga."

"Oya? dari daerah mana?" Tanyaku, benar-benar tertarik.

"Gangnam." jawabnya.

"Aku juga!" Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya dan tersenyum. "Kau dari SMA mana?"

"Permisi." Chanyeol kembali kesisiku lagi dan menyela, berdiri diantara aku dan Taehyung. Aku melirik ke matanya yang marah.

_Sialan_.

"Siyoung-ssi, apakah ada ruangan kosong yang bisa kupakai?" Kulirik Siyoung yang mendekat kearah kami setelah Chanyeol memanggilnya. Chanyeol menunduk. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu" Bisiknya padaku.

"Ada, kau bisa belok kanan dari lorong ini, dan tiga dari ujung pintu masuk kau bisa memakainya." Siyoung merespon dan kembali mendekat ke Younghwa.

Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya ke tanganku dan menarikku dari belakang menuju kantor yang ditunjukkan Siyoung lalu menutup pintu di belakang kami dan menguncinya.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya mencengkeram lengan atasku dengan tangannya dan menciumku, dengan keras dan rakus.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak melawan dan berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengannya, merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Aku mencengkeram rambutnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, kami berdua terengah-engah.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyaku.

"Berhenti bicara." Dia memerintah, matanya liar dan rahangnya mengetat, dan terkutuk jika ia tidak mengubahku menjadi bergairah.

Aku bersandar pada sikuku saat ia mendorongku ke atas meja. Ia mencengkeram pinggulku dan mengeratkan tubuh kami, Menciumi leherku dan menggigit kulit diantara payudaraku untuk memberi tanda.

"Chanhhh." Bisikku, pandanganku menatap dirinya saat ia menciumiku dengan ganas.

"Chanyeol ." Aku memanggilnya lagi untuk menyadarkannya dari kecemburuannya, kupegang wajahnya dengan tanganku.

Matanya terpaku padaku lagi. "Kau… Adalah… Milikku. "

Kemudian ia terpaksa berhenti dan terengah-engah membungkuk untuk berbisik di telingaku.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau menjadi aku? Kau milikku, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol." Aku memulai dan tetap membiarkan kepalanya terkulai didadaku.

Aku merapikan pakaianku lalu berdeham. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menandaiku?" Tanyaku pelan, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menggoda anggota bandku, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol , aku hanya bersikap ramah."

"Kau menyentuhnya."

"Jadi?" Aku menatapnya sepertinya dia sudah gila.

"Taehyung akan…" Ia buru-buru menguburkan wajahnya di helaian rambutku.

"Aku tidak pernah masalah dengan Taehyung, begitupun dia." .

Dia mengangkat wajahnya hendak protes.

"Chanyeol , aku mudah akrab dengan laki-laki. Aku selalu begitu. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan hal itu, kita akan membicarakan hal itu nanti dan bukan begini caranya."

Dia menatapku sebentar, dan mengumpat dengan lirih, mengusapkan tangannya ke wajah.

"Aku benar-benar idiot."

"Yeah, tapi kau seksi, jadi aku akan mengabaikan hal itu untuk saat ini." Aku menyeringai dan menyandarkan pantatku ke meja, tanganku terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak menyukai caranya menatapmu." Bisiknya.

"Hei." Kami memandang satu sama lain selama kurang lebih satu menit sampai ia melangkah mundur memberiku jarak untuk berdiri dan membungkuskan lengannya di bahuku, mengaitkan lenganku di antara kami.

Dia mencium keningku lembut dan tersenyum sedih ke arahku. "Apa ini yang kau rasakan setiap kali melihatku bersama Groupies?"

"Tidak." Aku menanggapi dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak peduli dengan groupies."

Alisnya naik ke garis rambutnya. "Kau tidak peduli?"

"Tidak."

_"Why_?" Dia hampir tersinggung dan aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk khawatir dengan groupies? Mereka hanya Fans, Chanyeol." Chanyeol cemberut mengira aku tidak menghargai keberadaannya sebagai pacarku.

Aku berhenti dan memadangnya, lalu mencium bibirnya singkat. "Aku tidak peduli tentang mereka, sayang. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencium dagunya. "Aku sudah berada di sekitar penggemar perempuan yang gila dalam waktu yang lama, keberadaan mereka tidak membuatku khawatir lagi."

"Seharusnya aku tahu itu." Kesadarannya muncul dan dia tersenyum. "Aku yakin karena Kris yang membuatmu mengalaminya." Aku mengangguk.

"Seorang pengemar wanita Kris pernah mencoba memasuki rumah dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menguntit barang-barang Kris."

"Astaga." Ia berdesis, terkejut.

"Mereka bukan masalah jika hanya melirik-lirikmu saja Chanyeol, Dan Aku bukan orang yang pencemburu. Aku tidak akan pernah begitu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi rasa cemburuku, sampai aku Melihatmu meletakkan tangan pada Taehyung dan itu membuatku gila."

"Hei, Kau selalu bisa bicara denganku dengan tenang tentang hal-hal seperti itu nanti, paham?"

"Aku lebih suka cara yang seperti ini." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menciumku hanya sekilas saja karena ada ketukan di pintu. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini dan kita bisa keluar dari sini."

Chanyeol membuka pintu, mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu siap untuk mengetuk pintu lagi. "Apa kita akan bekerja, atau apa kami yang bekerja sementara kau bermesraan?" Dia bertanya dengan cemberut.

"Pergilah." Gumam Chanyeol, mendorongnya sambil melewatinya. Taehyung nyengir ke arahku, menggoda.

"Aku bisa membawamu kembali ke ruangan itu jika kau mau…" Ia memulai. Menunjuk ruangan yang baru saja ku pakai bersama Chanyeol untuk bercinta.

"Hentikan." Kataku padanya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. "Jika kau baru saja menawariku bermesraan denganmu? Dengarkan ini, Aku bersama Chanyeol. Dia temanmu. Dan aku pacarnya, aku tidak ingin dia membunuhku atau membunuhmu. Itu saja."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan berjalan dengan tenang, menyelipkan tangannya ke saku, menggoyangkan kaki di atas tumitnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apapun itu, Aku menyukaimu." Aku tahu Taehyung hanya bercanda dan aku menikmati kami bisa tertawa bersama-sama.

"Senang mendengarnya. Mulailah bekerja." Taehyung terkekeh dan menyusul Chanyeol didepan.

"Aku menyukainya." Taehyung berkata tepat disamping Chanyeol dengan gembira saat ia berbalik menyusuri lorong. Demi apapun, Taehyung siap mati rupanya, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka Jawaban Chanyeol justru membuatku ingin menciumnya.

"Aku juga." Mata Chanyeol berbinar, hilang dari rasa kecemburuannya memandangku.

Aku memutar mata. "Kau juga bisa mulai bekerja."

"Kau sangat suka memerintah." Dia menyeringai.

"Sedikit." Aku mengakui.

"Nanti kita akan melakukan sesuatu." Dia menepuk pantatku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan yang lain, membahas masalah ruangan dan jadwal.

"Jadi, kita dapat memulainya sekitar dua minggu lagi." Siyoung melihat catatan pada iPad-nya. "Penawaran dari kami, Kalian dapat menggunakan studio tiga kali dalam seminggu, dan empat jam sehari."

"Kami akan mengambilnya." Chanyeol menarik ponsel pintar dari sakunya untuk menambahkan agenda ke kalendernya.

"Bagus. Terima kasih semua. Aku tak sabar untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian." Siyoung berjabat tangan dengan mereka dan mengakhiri pertemuan.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Tony dan Yunho ke sini untuk rekaman?" Jackson bertanya.

"Ya, mereka bisa." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas. "Kurasa Mereka akan membawa keluarga masing-masing dan menyewa beberapa rumah."

"Bagus." Taehyung mengangguk. "Senang bisa menulis dan merekam lagi."

"Ya." Chanyeol setuju dan melambaikan tangan saat Jackson dan Taehyung pergi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Younghwa memulai ketika itu hanya tinggal kami bertiga.

"Oke." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Sendiri." Younghwa menjelaskan, menunjuk ke arahku, sebagai tanda aku adalah pengecualian. Kudengar Chanyeol mendesis pelan, aku mengerti dan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil." Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan kami ketika Aku mulai berjalan bermaksud ingin menuju ke tepi jalan. Aku menoleh dan kulihat rahangnya yang mengetat.

"Tetap di sini." Dia memandang dengan marah kepada Younghwa. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, bisa dikatakan juga di depannya."

"Apakah dia tidak akan jadi masalah untuk kita?" Younghwa bertanya blak-blakan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak di sini selama lima menit sebelum kau pergi menariknya ke ruang yang terkunci. Album ini adalah proyek besar. Bagianmu sendiri lebih dari sepuluh juta, dan itu sebelum royalti. Dan aku ingin fokusmu disini, bukan ke hal yang lain." Aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas, karena tatapan Younghwa seperti menilaiku adalah biang masalah untuk Album mereka.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol melepas genggaman kami dan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi tersimpan di saku, meraih kerah kemeja Younghwa dan memukul tepat dibibirnya. Hingga menghentikan kata-kata Younghwa dan mataku terbelalak menatapnya sebelum Chanyeol kembali bicara. "Kau mungkin sudah lupa, tetapi bagiku ini bukan soal uang, Bung. Ini musik. Para penggemar mencintai musik. Jika kau punya masalah dengan pacarku, aku akan mencari Produser dan Vokalis lain."

Mataku terbelalak.

_Apa Chanyeol sudah gila? Jika masalahnya hanya padaku kenapa dia harus sesentimentil ini._

"Aku sudah bersamamu sejak kau bernyanyi di klub-klub kecil di Jeju" Dia tergagap. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya, dan kau sudah jadi serakah sejak itu." Chanyeol mendekat ke wajahnya. "Jangan pernah bersikap tidak hormat pada pacarku. Dia bukan sumber masalah."

"Apa kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, aku menjelaskan ini untukmu. Dia bukan salah satu gadis yang ada dalam antrean panjang Groupies yang sering kau tiduri. Biasakan untuk melihatnya, karena mulai saat ini entah apa komentarmu tentangnya, dia akan selalu di sekitarku."

Younghwa melotot ke arahku lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Baik."

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di sekitarku lalu membawaku ke mobil, membuka pintu kursi penumpang, dan naik ke bangku pengemudi. Kami melaju dengan cepat menjauh dari studio.

"Maafkan aku." kataku ketika aku menemukan suaraku yang seperti berbisik.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah bagimu."

Dia tersenyum bersalah dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak akan menjadi masalah. Bahkan Setengah dari anggota di band sudah menikah, Baek. Younghwa hanya seorang bajingan dan tidak senang dengan adanya perubahan."

"Oke." Bisikku dan mengenggam jemariku di pangkuanku. Dia benar. Younghwa adalah seorang bajingan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi penyebab masalah di band-nya. Dalam satu jam aku berhasil membuat Chanyeol cemburu, memberi penjelasan pada sang drummer dan membuat kesal Produsernya.

"Hentikan apapun itu yang kau pikirkan untuk menyalahkanmu." Gumamnya dan menarik tanganku terpisah, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku dan mencium jemariku. "Percayalah, kau bukan masalah bagiku."

"Oke." Gumamku dan menelusuri tato di jemarinya saat dia meletakkan tangannya di pangkuanku. "Apa kau merasa senang bisa rekaman di studio itu?"

"Ya, itu menyenangkan."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat ke luar jendela. Suasana gelap telah datang. Hari begitu cepat menjadi gelap saat musim dingin di Seoul.

"Kita tidak bisa makan malam, aku akan terlambat menemui temanku. Maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh rasa sesal. "Tapi aku akan membelikanmu makanan siap saji disana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka makanan siap saji!" Hanya memikirkan makanan itu membuat perutku keroncongan. "Aku mau kulit kentang dan *buffalo wings dan *nachos."

"Itu saja?" dia bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Dan stick mozzarella goreng."

"Oke." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tertawa lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal band yang akan kita tonton nanti?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bertemu pertama kali dengan vokalisnya dulu saat aku manggung di sekitar Nowon-gu. Dia punya kesempatan datang ke Jeju, karena keluarganya ada di sini, mereka terpaksa menggung-manggung di sekitar sini. Aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka selama hampir lima tahun."

"Keren. Apa menurutmu mereka bagus?"

"Ya, Cukup bagus. Mereka lebih banyak menyanyikan lagu orang lain,, tapi sesekali mereka juga memainkan lagu karya mereka."

"Apa dia tahu kau akan datang?"

"Ya, aku meneleponnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan melirik padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mungkin akan dikenali malam ini." ia meringis, meminta persetujuanku, bahwa ide ini buruk dan bisa membawa masalah jika Groupies mengenalinya.

"Kupikir tidak masalah menyenangkan Groupies selagi kita menonton pertunjukan." Aku terkekeh dan mencium tangannya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan mereka nanti?"

Aku senang bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" dia tampak terkejut.

"Jika boleh jujur, Aku tidak mengharapkan kau dikenali, Chanyeol." Aku mengingatkannya. "Kau tahu itu. Tapi ini bagian dari siapa dirimu dimata mereka. Lebih dari apapun malam ini, Aku sangat senang bisa pergi melihat pertunjukan bersamamu, meskipun nantinya para Groupies akan merebutmu dariku tapi Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Ia memarkir mobil, menarik beanienya lebih rendah dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Ini tidak akan lama, Sweetheart. Ayo, kita beli makanan siap saji untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_*Buffalo wings:chicken wings_  
_*Nachos: makanan khas Mexico seperti keripik yang dimakan bersama keju cair._


	12. Chapter 12

"Aku akan membuka pintu untukmu." Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan tegas. "Tunggu disini."

Aku mengerutkan kening dan memperhatikan dia keluar dari mobil berjalan memutar dari depan menuju pintuku. Dia membuka pintu lalu menggenggam tanganku erat, menarikku keluar agar dekat ke sisinya. Saat berjalan menuju pintu masuk, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah memasang tampang galak kepada para pria yang tidak sengaja menatapku. Ugh, dia pencemburu yang seksi.

Dua pria, tinggi besar berdiri dengan tenang di trotoar, kupikir mereka sedang menunggu kami.

"Sayang, kenalkan Ini Minho dan Baekho. Mereka adalah petugas keamanan untuk malam ini." Gumam Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kedua pria tersebut, berbisik sesuatu yang dapat kudengar samar." Jangan pernah membiarkan dia hilang dari pandangan kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sir." Minho menjawab lalu mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Uh, Chanyeol …" Aku menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Apakah ini perlu?"

"Ya." Jawabnya tegas dan pendek, seperti menyiratkan 'Percaya padaku mereka yang didalam adalah bajingan' lalu dia menangkup pipiku di tangannya. "Ini gedung yang penuh sesak, dan aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan keselamatanmu didalam."

Oh Tuhan, aku baru menyadari bahwa malam ini Aku tidak pergi keluar dengan Chanyeol , yang hanya pacarku melainkan Kencan dengan Chanyeol **XXX**, Gitaris dan pendiri band **XXX** yang penuh sensasi di seluruh dunia. Astaga.

"Oke." Aku tersenyum menenangkannya dan menepuk dadanya dengan tanganku yang bebas. "Ayo."

Dia mengangguk kepada petugas keamanan, satu orang berjalan di depan kami dan yang satunya lagi berjalan di belakang kami. Suara musik dari sebuah Band baru saja mulai dengan lagu pembuka dari Nirvana. Ini baru permulaan. Senyumku terangkat keatas. Semenjak pernikahan Kris, aku tidak pernah lagi mendatangi klub untuk melihat konser kecil-kecilan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musik terdengar berdentum di dinding saat kami berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang besar. Panggungnya besar dan jauh ke belakang. Sebagian besar penonton berkumpul di sekitar panggung, aroma alkohol tercium bahkan ketika kami belum terlalu dekat dengan peminum, banyak gadis berpakaian ketat menari dan menikmati musik. Aku mengadahkan lagi wajahku memandangi wajah tampan pria disebelahku, lalu tersenyum menang saat dia juga menatapku. Seolah mengerti arti tatapanku, Chanyeol merunduk sebentar untuk membisikkan sesutau padaku.

"Meskipun pakaian mereka ketat, Kau masih paling seksi dengan payudara yang besar ditangkupanku. Percayalah." Aku mendengus dan melarikan tanganku menepuk dadanya. Dia hanya terkekeh.

Chanyeol membawaku ke meja di area utama bar dengan pandangan sepenuhnya ke arah panggung, memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu lalu dia bergabung denganku, memilih duduk di sampingku daripada di depanku. Kedua petugas keamanan duduk di sebuah meja kosong tepat di sebelah kami.

"Ada yang bisa aku ambilkan untukmu?" Seorang pelayan berteriak disela-sela suara musik.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku akan memesan martini."

Dia menyeringai dan menyampaikan pada pelayan pesananku, termasuk dengan bir untuk dirinya sendiri dan semua bar makanan yang aku inginkan. Dia mengenggam tanganku lalu mencium buku-buku jariku dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Apa kau menyukai Nirvana?"

"Dan Apa kau akan mengunciku dan mencumbuku di ruangan lagi jika aku mengatakan iya?" Aku menjawab dan mengkerutkan hidungku padanya.

"Duh." Dia mengusap hidungnya dan tertawa sebelum kami duduk tenang dan menonton band, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berseliweran didepan kami. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kami. Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli bahwa kita di sini. Aku sedikit lega karena Chanyeol terlihat bisa menikmati ini tanpa harus terganggu dengan groupies.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Minuman dan makanan kami tiba. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berteriak ke telinga pelayan. Pelayan bernama Stefani itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali sebelum pergi lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanyaku keras dan memasukan kulit kentang lezat yang diolesi dengan krim asam ke dalam mulutku.

Chanyeol menilai caraku makan dan tersenyum. "Kau terlihat berkelas saat makan." Kami tertawa, dia menyeka segumpal krim asam dari bibirku dan menjilatnya. Oh Ya Tuhan romantis sekali!

Aku terkesima beberapa saat lalu tersenyum angkuh. "Aku tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan terus makan.

"Aku mengatakan padanya untuk memberitahu Anggota band bahwa aku ada di sini."

"Oh, keren." Kami makan sambil menikmati musik dan aku tidak sengaja Melirik ke Chanyeol , aku melihat aliran keringat menetes ke lehernya.

"Kau berkeringat." Aku mengerutkan kening. Mengambil selembar tissue dan mengusap keringatnya. "Lepaskan beanie-mu, Sayang." Tanganku berusaha melepas kupluk hitamnya namun dia menahannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Belum."

Dia benar-benar bereaksi berlebihan. "Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang peduli jika kau Chanyeol **XXX **meski telah melihat dirimu dua kali." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Maaf, tapi ini masih Belum saatnya, sayang." Katanya lagi dan meraih cheese stick, memakannya dan mencubit pipiku untuk mencairkan suasana. Aku membuang nafas sebal dan memutar mata pada kedua penjaga yang berdiam seperti robot didekat tembok.

"Kita harus menawarkan kedua petugas keamanan ini makanan." Masih banyak makanan yang dipesan oleh Chanyeol dan aku yakin kami tidak akan mampu habiskan.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku membawa kepalaku mendekat dan mencium dahiku. "Mereka sudah mendapatkan gaji mereka."

Kemudian ketika sebuah lagu sudah selesai, mereka mulai berbicara dengan penonton. _"Hei, apakah kalian masih bersenang-senang?"_

Kerumunan penonton menjadi riuh, berteriak-teriak dan bersorak-sorak, dan aku tersenyum. Aku suka pertunjukan live.

"_Apa komentar kalian kalau kubilang aku punya kejutan untuk kalian?_" Sang vokalis bertanya lalu meneguk air mineral. Sorak-sorai berlanjut. _"Seorang teman lamaku ada di sini."_

Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku untuk berdiri, aku melihatnya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Itu isyarat untuk kita." Gumam Chanyeol padaku dan mengangguk ke pihak keamanan. "Ayo."

"Aku tidak mau naik ke panggung." Protesku saat kulihat dia justru tertawa.

"Tidak, kau akan berada di sisi panggung. Aku tidak ingin kau berada di dalam kerumunan." Aku masih ragu saat Chanyeol masih menatapku. Aku tidak tega melihat senyumnya yang terkembang penuh sirna karena aku menolak. Aku tersenyum manis padanya meski masihs sedikit ragu. Dia tersenyum tak kalan lebar lalu menyuruh Minho dan Baekho untuk membantu kami sampai di panggung.

Kami mengikuti petugas keamanan kami. "Aku ingin kalian tetap mengawal dia ke sisi panggung." Minho mengangguk dan Baekho tetap berjalan untuk menyingkirkan para Groupies yang bersileweran didepan kami, menghadang jalan kami hingga Baekho harus tetap fokus didepan. Kemudian Chanyeol menunduk melihatku yang hanya sebatas Bahunya. "Mereka akan menunjukkan ke mana kau harus pergi." Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan melalui kerumunan.

"_Apa kalian pernah mendengar sebuah band kecil yang bernama __**XXX**__?"_ Kerumunan penonton meledak dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai. _"Bagaimana dengan pentolan orang terjelek yang mereka punya yang bernama Chanyeol ?"_

Kami dibimbing ke sisi kanan panggung, melalui sebuah pintu disebelah panggung, aku diberitahu untuk tinggal di balik tirai hitam.

Aku melihat ke panggung, dan dapat melihat seluruh band yang berbicara kepada penonton.

"_Yah."_ Si Vokalis melanjutkan. _"Aku kenal Chanyeol dulu saat kami sama-sama bernyanyi di sekitar Jeju, dan kebetulan sekali karena malam ini dia sedang ada di kota ini dan mampir untuk menonton kami!"_

Dia harus berhenti bicara karena sorak-sorai penonton yang memekakkan telinga. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melompat-lompat karena gembira, tenggorokanku tercekat dalam sukacita dan aku menautkan kedua tanganku, menahannya di depan dadaku.

Tiba-tiba, dari sisi lain panggung, Chanyeol melompat dan bergabung dengan para anggota band, berpelukan khas para pria. Dia melepas beanie-nya, memperlihatkan rambut coklat muda yang berantakan serta tindikannya. Dia masih memakai blazer, kemudian dia melepasnya dan melemparkannya ke sesorang yang berada di samping panggung.

Para gadis menjerit lagi saat ia berdiri di sana hanya memakai t-shirt Levi's yang membungkus tubuhnya yg berotot, lengannya bertato. Ya Tuhan, dia tampan.

Dia sepenuhnya sedang berada di dunianya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangan dan mengangguk kepada penonton, dia mengambil mic yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"_Hei, Seoul!"_

Jeritan penonton lebih riuh, dan aku bertepuk tangan bersama dengan penonton. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaanku hingga matanya menemukanku di balik tirai hitam lalu mengerlingkan mata nakalnya.

"_Jadi bro, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_ Temannya bertanya kepadanya.

"Yah…aku tidak tahu." dia mengerutkan kening dan memandang ke arah para penggemar. "Apa kalian ingin mendengar sesuatu?"

Ya, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Gadis-gadis mulai kesal, dan Chanyeol menikmatinya hingga tertawa.

"_Kau bisa meminjam gitarku, bung."_

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan menuju piano. "Apa aku boleh memainkan pianomu?"

"_Apa pun yang kau inginkan."_

Si Pianis berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Chanyeol lalu seluruh band keluar panggung, mengatakan 'hai' padaku ketika mereka melewatiku. Sekarang Chanyeol sendirian di atas panggung. Seseorang menjalankan lampu sorot ke arahnya, meredupkan bagian lain dari panggung dan juga bagian penonton, sehingga hanya Chanyeol lah yang diberi lampu.

Aku tidak bisa berpaling dan Aku tidak bisa berkedip.

"Ini adalah lagu baru." Dia memulai, menyesuaikan mic-nya dan duduk di belakang piano. "Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya?"

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol !" tiba-tiba Seorang gadis mabuk berteriak dari barisan depan.

"Terima kasih, manis." Dia mengedipkan mata padanya, tertawa dan mulai memainkan nada kunci, melakukan pemanasan. "Aku akan bermain sedikit lambat. Lagu ini berjudul _Sunshine_."

Dia mulai memainkan nada pembuka. Ini lembut dan manis. Aku mengerinyit, nada ini terdengar akrab bagiku.

Ia mulai bernyanyi.

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_'Cause I've already let you in_

_Every time I see your sweet blue eyes_

_I know I need to make you mine_

_My walls crumble… And crumble_

_So all you see is the real me_

Aku tertegun.

Ini tentang aku.

Dia bernyanyi tentang diriku.

Dan musik itu?

Bukankah ini yang dia tulis ketika aku sakit, ketika kami berada di depan piano bersama?

Dia masuk ke bagian *hook.

Hatiku hampir meledak.

Aku yang menulis musik itu.

Aku tidak tahu dia menulis lagu tentangku. Kupikir dia hanya main-main saat dia bosan merawatku beberapa hari lalu.

Ya Tuhan aku masih belum bisa percaya bahwa Dia menulis sebuah lagu untukku.

_When you smile_

_Your sunshine hits me_

_And the shadows in my soul_

_They are gone_

_Oh how many times_

_Have I stared at your lips_

_Wishing I could feel them on me_

_When you're so close_

_Baby, I forget how to breathe_

Dia menatap ke arahku begitu dalam dengan mata kecokelatannya, tatapannya tajam dan posesif, lalu mengangkat satu sisi bibirnya saat ia kembali ke bagian chorus.

_When you smile_

_Your sunshine hits me_

_And the shadows in my soul_

_They are gone_

_When I run my hand_

_Over your perfect skin_

_I know you see me_

_And not what I'm covered in_

_My walls crumble… And crumble_

_So all you see is the me I need you to see_

Aku merasa air mata jatuh di atas pipiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghapusnya. Suaranya yang mengelilingiku, membungkusku dalam kehangatan, kelembutan kata-katanya, dalam musik yang manis dari permainan pianonya.

Dan apa? Dia mengaku Tidak bisa memainkan piano?

Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang dapat melakukan apapun dengan baik.

.

.

.

Akhirnya lagu berakhir dan ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum ke penonton. Dia berdiri dan melambaikan tangan, membungkuk, berdiri tegap lagi lalu setengah berlari dari panggung ke tempatku, saat sampai dihadapanku dia langsung meraihku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Seruku dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Dia mengendus bauku dan tertawa yang teredam rambutku.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Dia bertanya saat melepas pelukannya dan bersandar ke belakang untuk melihat ke dalam mataku "Ini fantastis." Aku merespon dan menciumnya dengan keras.

"Itu tentang dirimu."

"Aku tahu!" Aku segera merespon dan dia tertawa geli, memelukku lagi, kali ini lebih erat. "Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah diberikan untukku, terima kasih." Bisikku di telinganya kurasakan dia tersenyum lebar. Dengan bangga dia mencium bibirku didepan para kru yang lalu lalang.

"Ayo kita ke belakang panggung." Dia menarikku di belakangnya sebelum aku sempat protes. Kami berjalan menuju backstage bersamaan saat anggota band muncul dari sebuah ruangan untuk naik lagi keatas panggung, mengakhiri pertunjukan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa si kembar petugas keamanan telah berdiri di belakangku sepanjang waktu, dan sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti kami. Salah satunya membawakan jaket Chanyeol . Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa mereka juga melihat kami saat berciuman?

Tiba-tiba pipiku terasa terbakar. Kenapa aku bisa semalu ini? Gadis payah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah Ada sekelompok orang yang menunggu para anggota band di belakang panggung. Beberapa diantarnya berpakaian bisnis, kupikir mereka adalah orang-orang dari industri musik. Beberapa terlihat seperti anggota keluarga atau teman-teman dari anggota band.

Dan Oh!

Ada beberapa groupies. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka diijinkan kesini. Kupikir ini tempat steril dari para Groupies.

Chanyeol membimbingku, tanganku mencengkeram erat tangannya, dan memperkenalkanku pada orang-orang yang dia kenal. Aku tidak akan pernah mengingat nama mereka atau bahkan wajah mereka, tapi faktanya bahwa dia melibatkanku di setiap percakapan dengan orang-orang ini membuatku merasa dihargai dan dimiliki.

Dia yang penting adalah dia selalu peduli kepadaku.

Saat kami berbincang-bincang, para anggota Band masuk dengan cepat ke dalam ruangan, meraih bir dan tos sama lain, terlihat senang dengan pertunjukan mereka.

Ruang penuh dengan energi yang menggairahkan.

"Hey Bro!" Vokalis band menyergap kami dan menangkap Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. "Lagu bagus!" Dia mengedipkan mata pada Chanyeol lalu beralih tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku Henry." Henry mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baekhyun" Aku menanggapi dan menjabat tangannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan di sini?" Dia bertanya pada Chanyeol .

"Lumayan lama. Kami berencana merekam album berikutnya di sini." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada senang "Aku ingin kau datang dan membantu menggarap beberapa lagu."

Mata Henry tampak bersemangat dan dia menyeringai. "Baiklah."

"Bagus."

"Pertunjukan yang luar biasa, sayang." Si cantik berambut emas memeluk Henry dari belakang. Henry berbalik untuk menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Vict, kenalkan ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ,kau ingat istriku kan?"

"Tentu saja, hei Vict." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah istri Henry dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Hei, senang bertemu denganmu!" Aku langsung menyukainya. Dia seseorang yang tidak sombong dan bersikap baik, lebih lagi dia tidak bersikap penjilat terhadap Chanyeol.

Pasangan bahagia itu kembali berbaur dengan tamu lain setelah acara selesai dan Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahku. "Apa kau senang?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk dan melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. "Ini lebih santai daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Pihak keamanan akan mulai membiarkan beberapa fans datang beberapa menit untuk foto dan tanda tangan." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Yang satu ini akan lebih ramai."

"Hai." Wanita berambut cokelat dengan payudara besar, memakai halter-top warna hitam, cukup ketat untuk menonjolkan payudaranya dan rok hitam yang nyaris tidak menutupi pantatnya tiba-tiba menekan dari sisi samping Chanyeol . "Mau bersenang-senang, Mr. **XXX**?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening ke arahnya dan aku merasa alisku naik ke garis rambutku. Kuakui si jalang ini punya nyali.

Dia juga menjijikkan.

Memuakkan.

Groupies yang satu ini tidak seperti gadis penggemar yang biasanya kutemui. Mereka jelas-jelas datang ke sini bukan karena kecintaan mereka terhadap musik atau karya mereka. Mereka ke sini untuk bercinta dengan anggota band.

Kurasa aku baru saja akan muntah.

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku menggandeng pacarku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tegas, suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Aku bisa melakukan threesome, kalau itu yang kau mau." Dia menyeringai dan menggosokkan payudaranya ke lengan Chanyeol .

Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tawaku meledak. Aku harus melepaskan tangan Chanyeol sehingga aku bisa memegang perutku, aku tertawa begitu keras.

*Bimbo ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimataku.

Apa dia biasa mengemis untuk dijamah para pria?

OH MY GOD!

Dia tidak punya harga diri.

Aku melihat ke mata Chanyeol yang juga sedang tertawa. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengabaikan wanita yang masih menempel di sisinya. Wanita itu cemberut padaku, itu membuatku tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sunshine?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tertawa kecil saat aku berdiri tegak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Aku menyeka air mata dari bawah mataku karena terlalu banyak tertawa, berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk maskara yang tahan air ini, dan aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apakah ini yang kau maksud tentang ketakutanmu dengan para Groupies sebelumnya? Tentang Gadis-gadis seperti ini?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

"Sedikit mengerikan tapi yaa... aku tidak khawatir lagi sekarang." Aku menilai dengan memelototi Groupies. Mata si *Bimbo menyipit kearahku, hingga aku tertawa lagi.

"Persetan dengan apa yang kau pikir tentangku!" Dia berteriak padaku dan bertolak pinggang, masih menempelkan dirinya ke samping Chanyeol .

"Kau menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikmu." Kataku tenang dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku tidak melihat cincin di jarinya." Dia menyeringai.

"Bukankah tidak penting bagimu jika kau ingin melakukannya." Aku mengingatkannya dan kulihat dia mengangguk serius.

"Benar."

Chanyeol menonton percakapan ini seperti itu adalah pertandingan tenis, kepalanya berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Akhirnya, ia mengkerutkan alisnya terhadap Groupies itu dan menarik diri darinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jasamu untuk memuaskanku, tapi aku yakin salah satu pria lajang yang ada disana pasti akan membawamu jika kau menawarkannya pada mereka."

"Tapi aku mengatakan bahwa aku bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol **XXX**" Dia cemberut. "Ayo. Aku akan membiarkan jalang lain ikut bergabung dengan kita."

Aku tertawa lagi lalu membungkam mulutku dengan tanganku saat Chanyeol melotot dengan tajam kepada wanita yang kurang pintar itu.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan sampah sepertimu saat aku lajang. Dan Kenapa sekarang aku harus memulai?" Dia berpaling dari wanita itu dan mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya. "Mau keluar dari sini?"

"Kita tidak harus pergi hanya karena hal itu." Aku meyakinkannya, suaraku sangat jelas. "Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, Groupies seperti ini tidak membuatku khawatir."

Dia membungkuk hingga mulutnya menempel ke telingaku dan berbisik. "Aku tidak peduli dengannya, Sweetheart. Yang aku maksud adalah, Aku siap membawamu pulang, membuat dirimu telanjang dan berada di bawahku."

Napasku terperangkap di paru-paruku. "Kau yakin?" Chanyeol melotot kepadaku dan bibirnya cemberut. Si wanita kurang pintar berlalu dengan langkah kesal karena diabaikan oleh kami. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu satu sama lain dan menghampiri Henry.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arah Victoria, istri Henry, yang menjawab dengan anggukan. Chanyeol lalu meneriakkan selamat tinggal ke seluruh anggota band yang juga berteriak berterima kasih karena kedatangannya. Pihak keamanan yaitu duo kembar, Minho dan Baekho mengawal kami keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju Camaro Chanyeol.

Dia menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu mengemudikannya keluar ke tepi jalan.

"Tadi menyenangkan." Aku duduk menoleh kearahnya di kursiku supaya aku bisa melihatnya, menonton lampu jalan yang menyorot wajahnya dan memantulkan silau tindik logam di telinga dan bibirnya.

"Ya." Dia setuju. "Kau yakin. Para groupies tidak mengganggumu?" Aku mengangkat bahu dan menerawang.

"Yahh... tapi Mereka itu menjijikkan." Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Mengapa ada orang yang mau bercinta dengannya? Siapa yang tahu ke mana saja vaginanya selama ini, belum lagi mulutnya. Ewww." Aku bergidik dan membuat suara tersedak. "Serius, itu menjijikkan."

Chanyeol melempar kepalanya ke belakang, berbenturan dengan kepala Jok dan tertawa.

"Berapa groupies yang kau setubuhi dalam satu hari? Dan jangan bilang kau sampai tidak bisa menghitung berapa jumlahnya."

"Baek" Dia menelengkan kepala memperingatkanku.

"Jjawab aku."

"Sayang, ada beberapa pertanyaan wanita yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan. Meminta seorang musisi terkenal menghitung berapa banyak perempuan, adalah salah satunya."

"Baiklah Beri aku perkiraan saja."

"Berapa banyak laki-laki yang telah berkencan denganmu?" Dia balik bertanya mengubah topik pembicaraan dan mengerutkan kening padaku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu!" Aku menyeringai, menikmati ketidaknyamanannya.

"Aku bercinta dengan groupies sudah dulu sekali." Dia mengangkat bahu."Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak."

"Tidak ada ciuman dan oral seks?" Tanyaku, teringat apa yang dikatakan Minseok saat makan malam waktu itu.

"Tidak, itu terlalu pribadi." Matanya tajam melihat kearahku lalu alisnya terangkat saat matanya melihat kearah mulutku. "Hanya seks kilat." Aku bergumam Oh yang panjang seolah menertawakan jawabannya.

"Baekhyun…" Dan aku tahu percakapan ini terlalu jauh dari yang dia harapkan, jadi aku akan membiarkannya lolos dari pertanyaan lainnya.

"Enam." Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Enam apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku sudah berhubungan seks dengan enam orang, termasuk dirimu." Aku tersenyum puas padanya dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Kau hanya berhubungan seks dengan enam orang?"

"Hei, itu jumlah yang lumayan.."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Aku sudah berhubungan seks lebih dari enam perempuan."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi aku hanya bercinta dengan satu orang pada saat ini."

"Kalau ada yang lain, aku akan memotong kejantananmu sekarang." Aku mendengus. "Kebanyakan pria melakukan seks bebas ketika mereka masih muda. Apalagi Kau seorang musisi. Kau hanya perlu bersiul setu kali dan para wanita akan melepas pakaian mereka. Laki-laki mana yang bisa menolak itu?"

"Aku tidak berhubungan seks dengan ribuan wanita. Aku bukan Gene Simmons."

Aku tertawa. "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah menyenangkan bisa menyiksamu dengan pertanyaan seperti ini."

Matanya menyipit padaku. "Mungkin aku harus memukul pantatmu supaya kau berhenti."

Aku tetap tenang dan memandang tangannya yang kuat di roda kemudi. "Nyanyikan laguku lagi dan kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku nanti."

Wajahnya menoleh ke arahku dengan terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk dengan gembira dan meraih tangannya saat ia mulai bernyanyi pelan

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_'Cause I've already let you in_

_Every time I see your sweet blue eyes_

_I know I need to make you mine_

_My walls crumble… And crumble_

_So all you see is the real me_

Dia menyanyikan seluruh lagu, dari awal sampai akhir. Aku menelusuri tato di tangannya saat aku mendengarnya bernyanyi, meresapi kata-katanya.

_When I run my hand_

_Over your perfect skin_

_I know you see me_

_And not what I'm covered in_

_My walls crumble… And crumble_

_So all you see is the me I need you to see_

Dia memangku ku ke tempatnya lalu mematikan mesin mobil. "Aku tidak bisa menundanya sampai ke tempatmu." katanya sambil mencumbuiku.

"Keputusan bagus." Aku memeluk lehernya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih bersamanya malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_*Hook adalah ide musik yang berupa riff pendek, ayat, atau kalimat yang digunakan dalam musik populer untuk membuat lagu menjadi menarik dan mudah diingat oleh pendengar._  
_**Bimbo: perempuan cantik dan menarik tetapi tidak berpendidikan (tidak memiliki etika)_

_**A/N : Kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa gue nggak pernah beri komentar atas review para readers. Pertama, gue nggak biasa ngasih komen di author note, gue biasanya ngasih komen di PM langsung, atau kalau enggak, jika itu menuntut jawaban secepatnya, biasanya gue baru kasih ke A/n dan untuk alasan lainnya, biar Readers nggak bosen ngelihat ketikan gue yang buanyaaak disetiap akhir chapter, ini gue ngasih An ini juga karena biar bisa dibaca semuanya :D Kalo masih ada yang komplain lagi kenapa gue terkesan dingin, gue usahaain nggak gitu lagi, nanti gue samperin langsung ke PM nya (dengan catatan bukan make akun 'Guest') Udah segitu aja XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sistem alarm berbunyi beep sebagai peringatan, mengingatkan bahwa salah satu dari kami harus segera memasukkan kode sebelum para tetangga Chanyeol memanggil polisi karena mengira kami penyusup.

Melihat bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol sekarang, aku tidak yakin dia akan segera memencet kode apartemennya. Lihatlah bagaimana dia menggerayangi celana jeansku, tidak peduli saat aku membanting pintu dan menghadapnya.

"Kodenya, Chanyeol." Kataku putus asa.

"Hah?" Dia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan menjilati kulit di bawah telingaku dengan lembut, mengirimkan sensasi gelenyar ke bawah lenganku.

"Apa kodenya?" Kataku lagi dengan gemas.

"Satu dua tiga empat."

Aku berhenti dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya. "Serius?"

"Ya." Aku akan mendebatkan kode konyol itu nanti, yang jelas aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya sekarang, maka aku berjuang untuk kembali lagi ke papan tombol lalu memasukkan kode sebelum waktu tiga puluh detik habis. Aku memencet angka yang disebutkan Chanyeol dan kembali menghadapnya. Dia tersenyum yang tidak bisa kutebak apa isi kepalanya. Mungkin karena dia terlalu dipenuhi nafsu.

"Aku akan membantumu melepas Celanamu." Dia berjongkok di depan kakiku saat kami sudah didalam. Aku memegang pundaknya, menggulung bahan dari t-shirtnya di jemariku, sementara ia menanggalkan denim dari kakiku.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu juga." Gumamku, ia mematuhinya lalu menyerang mulutku dengan keras, menuntut ciuman yang dalam. Dia menarikku ke tangga sambil melanjutkan untuk saling menyentak dan

menarik pakaian masing-masing.

"Tidak sabar?" Sindirnya. Dia menopangku saat sampai di puncak tangga, kakiku tertahan di tangga dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengubur wajahnya

di milikku yang masih tertutup.

"Chan!" Aku bergerak cepat ke posisi duduk, menonton Chanyeol menarik renda celana dalamku ke samping dengan jari telunjuknya dan menjilat labiaku, melalui

lipatanku dan sampai ke klitorisku. "Chanhh" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahanku ketika aku menjerit.

"Berbaringlah." Dia memerintahkanku, suaranya keras dan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk berargumen. Aku menyukai ketika dia menuntut seperti ini.

Dia merobek celana dalamku menjadi dua dan melemparkannya melalui atas

bahunya.

"Kau selalu menghancurkan celana dalamku." Aku terengah-engah dan merasakan dia tersenyum di vaginaku.

"Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu celana dalam yang banyak."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. karena sebenarnya Aku menyukainya." Aku mendengarnya

tertawa sebelum kurasakan lidahnya kembali berada di dalam miliku dan pinggulku terangkat

dari anak tangga, mendorongku lebih keras melawan mulutnya. Dia menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya dan memegangku erat-erat.

"Oh Tuhan!" Dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam diriku, dan secara ototmatis milikku mengepal di sekelilingnya. "Chanyeol." Aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Ya, Sayang."

Aku melihat ke bawah menemukan dia yang sedang memandangku, napasku menjadi cepat, aku menggigit bibirku lagi dan lagi saat jarinya berada di dalamku dan dia menjilati klitorisku.

"Oh Tuhan, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Kau memilikiku, Baekhyun." Matanya terlihat bahagia dan sangat nakal saat ia memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam diriku dan mengisap klitorisku, dan kali ini sangat keras.

Aku meledak, meneriakkan namanya dan melawan wajahnya supaya terkubur diantara pahaku, jariku mengepal merusak rambutnya dengan tanganku. Aku mendengar tawanya yang besar saat dia naik ke atasku dan menarik putingku ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan keras dan menjalankan lidahnya di atasnya secara bergantian, menimbulkan kontraksi hebat dari putingku yang menegang.

"Sangat responsif." gumamnya di mulutku. Aku bisa mencium bau dari diriku melalui mulutnya. "Kurasa aku membutuhkan dirimu di tempat tidur."

Sebelum aku bisa protes, atau bahkan menanggapi, dia mengangkatku dan membawaku ke kamar dengan cepat. Saat sudah sampai, dia memposisikan aku supaya tengkurap. Ketika kupikir dia akan melakukannya dengan keras dan cepat, dia mulai menciumku, mulai dari pantat, punggung sampai ke leherku. Dia melebarkan pahaku dan aku merasa miliknya yang keras berada di pantatku.

Dia membungkuk di atasku, membelai dan mencium punggungku, membisikkan kata-kata yang aku hampir tidak mengerti karena aku tejebak dalam kabut gairah yang kuat, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya sehingga aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk mengundang miliknya memasukiku.

"Satu menit lagi, sayang." Bisiknya dan menjalankan tangannya yang besar dari punggungku ke pantatku. "Kau cantik, Baekhyun. Aku menyukai kulitmu yang lembut. Kau tidak memiliki bekas luka atau tanda apapun pada tubuhmu."

"Yah, hanya tinta dari spidolmu." Aku mengingatkannya dengan seringaian lalu kurasakan Chanyeol menggigit bahuku dengan ringan.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Gumamnya dan terus mengusap dengan lembut, membangunkan bulu-bulu halus pada tubuhku.

"Apa boleh buat, lagipula Ini seksi." Bisikku.

"Jujur, tanpa sharpie pun Kau sudah seksi." Bisiknya kembali dan mencium bahuku yang baru saja dia gigit. "Aku menyukai suaramu yang serak." Dia mencium tulang punggungku, tepat di antara tulang belikat. "Aku suka rambut pirangmu yang lembut." Dia mencium bahuku yang lain. "Aku menyukai suaramu saat aku melakukan ini." Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan aku mengerang.

"Channhh."

"Nah, Sungguh seksi." Gumamnya dan meluncur turun ke bagian bawah tubuhku meninggalkan bekas ciuman dari mulutnya. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan

mengangkat pantatku dari tempat tidur.

Tapi bukannya langsung melakukan aktivitas inti, dia mengubur wajahnya di vaginaku lagi, dan tanpa kuduga hanya dengan cara seperti itu dia bisa mengirimku langsung menuju orgasme yang mematikan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Aku berteriak saat dia menjilat milikku dengan lidahnya dari atas ke bawah labiaku. "Chanyeol, tolong!" bisikku putus asa.

"Tolong apa, sayang?" Dia bertanya, dan aku mendengar dia merobek kondom. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Selesaikan ini!"

"Oke." Dia setuju dan mendorong masuk ke dalam diriku, sekali sentak dan keras. Aku berteriak lagi lalu mendorong pantatku ke arahnya, bertemu dengan tusukannya. Tiba-tiba dia menampar pantat kananku dengan telapak tangannya. Dia terus menamparku dengan ringan secara bergantian sementara dia sedang mengeluar masukkan miliknya, dan ketika aku mendengar napas memburu darinya, aku tahu bahwa dia hampir datang, aku meraih selangkanganku dan membelai skrotumnya.

"Baek!" Dia berteriak dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kuat, menarikku berirama melawan dirinya saat dia menyerah pada menarik keluar miliknya dariku dan aku jatuhkan dadaku, seperti bersujud. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yah, itu pemandangan yang cantik." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum saat dia berjalan kembali ke kamar setelah membuang kondom. Aku membuka satu mata dan menatapnya.

"Kau membuatku gila."

Dia tertawa saat dia berada di sampingku, lalu menggulingkanku ke dalam pelukannya. "Kurasa tidak."

"Mmm." Gumamku.

"Lihat aku." Aku membuka mataku dan menemukannya mengerutkan kening ke arahku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menguap sambil menggeser tubuhku agar lebih dekat kepadanya. Dia menjalankan buku-buku jarinya ke wajahku dan ekspresinya sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih untuk lagunya." Bisikku.

"Terima kasih kembali."

"Apa kau akan memasukkannya kedalam Album kalian?" tanyaku, berkedip malas ke arahnya.

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja kau tidak biasanya menyanyikan lagu balada."

"Ini berbeda dengan jenis balad apapun yang kau ketahui, ini adalah balada macho, bukan balada cengeng." Gumamnya membela diri dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ya ya." Kataku malas.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Dia mencium keningku.

"Aku Tidak lelah." Gumamku dan tersenyum ketika dia tertawa geli dipipiku.

"Pembohong." Dia mencium keningku lagi dan mendesah, puas. Suara detak jantungnya stabil dan pelukannya yang hangat meninabobokanku hingga aku tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Aku bangun secara tiba-tiba, mataku melotot, dan menemukan Chanyeol meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya yang berkeringat. Suaranya terdengar tersiksa, dan tegang.

"Chanyeol?" Tanyaku hati-hati, tidak tahu apakah aku harus sekedar menyentuhnya, atau langsung membangunkannya. Tapi yang kulihat justru Dia meronta lagi dan meringis, seakan dia kesakitan.

"Tidak, kau bajingan!" Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Chanyeol, bangun." Aku mengatakan dengan tegas, dan menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. Dia mundur dari sentuhanku lalu tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Dia duduk secara reflek dengan tegak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, menjaga jarak dariku, seolah-olah aku akan menyakitinya.

"Hei, ini aku." Aku berbicara pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia berkedip padaku sebentar, melihat sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghembuskan napas dalam - dalam.

"Sial." Bisiknya dan mengepalkan matanya tertutup sebelum menekan tumit tangannya ke matanya.

"Chanyeol." Aku mencoba meraihnya lagi, tapi dia mundur lagi.

"Berhenti." Suaranya keras. Marah.

Ini bukan Chanyeol.

"Oke." Aku mengangkat tanganku dan kembali menjauh. "Oke."

Tiba-tiba, matanya melotot dan dia membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, saat aku belum sempat bertanya mengapa, dia sudah melarikan diri dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah.

Oh Tuhan. Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku duduk terdiam selama satu menit, dan ketika terdengar seperti muntahnya akan berakhir, aku berdiri dan membawa handuk yang sudah ku basahi untuk membasuk lehernya, seperti yang dia lakukan padaku ketika aku sakit dulu. Aku mencengkeramnya dan menahan telapak tanganku ke pipinya.

"Jangan pergi. Maafkan aku." Katanya.

"Hei, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan membelai mulai dari rambutnya, pipinya hingga punggungnya. "Aku di sini."

Matanya terkatup dan dia berkonsentrasi untuk bisa bernafas normal. Kurasa dia baru saja bermimpi tentang ingatan masa lalunya, dan itu menakutkan untuk dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisikku, memaksa badannya untuk sekedar merendah dan mencium pelipisnya. "Kau aman, Chanyeol. Itu hanya mimpi." Aku terus meyakinkannya dan berbicara lembut, menenangkannya, hingga dia berhenti gemetar dan akhirnya bisa kembali bernapas normal . Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menarikku, mengubur wajahnya di leherku, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit dia pulih, aku menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Dia mengambil handuk dariku dan menyeka bagian belakang lehernya sendiri lalu menatapku. Matanya terlihat sedih, dan masih sedikit angker.

"Mau membicarakannya?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menuju ke wastafel dan membilas mulutnya, memerciki wajahnya dengan air dingin lalu menahan tangannya di atas meja ubin dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara air tetap menyala.

Aku berdiri, mematikan air dan mengambil tangan Chanyeol untuk membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia naik ke tempat tidur dan aku menarik selimut ke atas, melebarkannya ke atas kami dan memberi dia bantal.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi." Bisiknya.

"Mimpi burukmu tidak akan datang lagi, Chanyeol" Kataku padanya dengan penuh percaya diri dan membungkuskan tanganku di sekelilingnya, seolah-olah aku melindunginya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku di sini, dan aku bilang begitu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersentak saat dia mengusap punggungku.

"Aku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman dan membentakmu, tapi Merasakan kau tersentak dan tidak memilih untuk kabur, itu sedikit melegakan." Aku mendengar kesedihan dalam suaranya dan aku menopang diriku dengan lenganku di atas dadanya sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya saat aku bicara.

"Saat ini aku tidak ingin kau berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman, Chanyeol. Aku yang akan menenangkanmu. Dan jangan katakan apapun yang menurutmu aku takut padamu ." Matanya melebar dan dia menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. "Aku menikmati tanganmu ada padaku. Tolong jangan mulai berpikir bahwa aku takut padamu atau omong kosong yang lain karena kau hanya akan membuatku kesal."

"Jadi, kini kau menenangkanku?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku menghembuskan napas dan menyandarkan dahiku ke tulang dadanya.

"Dasar." Gumamku.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya dan mencium rambutku, tangannya mengelus ke

atas dan ke bawah punggungku.

"Terima kasih kembali. Apa kau ingin bercerita padaku?" Tanyaku pelan saat ia mulai santai.

"Ya, tapi tidak malam ini."

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chanyeol**

Baekhyun menutupi tubuhku, lengannya memelukku erat-erat, seolah-olah dia sendiri yang akan melindungiku dari apa pun yang mencoba menyakitiku.

Dan terkutuk jika aku tidak merasa nyaman. Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat kuat yang pernah aku kenal. Aku membelai punggungnya, memasukkan jemariku ke dalam rambutnya, dan tersenyum ketika dia mendengkur seperti anak kucing yang bersandar pada sentuhanku.

Ya, dia terbiasa dengan aku yang selalu menyentuhnya ketika tidur.

Mimpi buruk itu masih ada diotakku, gambaran melayang keluar masuk dari pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya lagi sesering yang aku dapatkan sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tetapi mimpi itu tiba-tiba datang lagi dan aku menyesal bahwa Baekhyun harus mengetahui ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang memicu mimpi itu datang lagi. Dan mustahil bahwa bercinta dengan Baekhyun adalah penyebabnya. Aku harus berbicara dengannya, menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia layak untuk tahu. Tetapi membayangkan Melihatnya dengan rasa sesal di matanya, atau bahkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi, seperti tatapan jijik kepadaku, akan menghancurkanku.

"Chanyeol." Gumamnya yang mengejutkanku. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa sebelumnya aku merasakan dia sudah tidur.

"Ya, Sunshine." bisikku dan membelai pipinya yang lembut.

"Tidurlah."

Dia begitu keras kepala.

"Kau yang tidur." Gumamku dan mencium kepalanya.

"Tidak, kecuali kau juga tidur."

Ya, sungguh gadis yang keras kepala.

"Oke, aku akan tidur."

"Pembohong." Dia duduk dan menawarkan aku senyum manisnya. "Ini hampir fajar. Kita bisa pergi untuk lari."

Aku menariknya kearahku dan membuatnya berada di bawahku, lalu mengayunkan panggulku ke tubuhnya. Aku menahan sikuku di samping kepalanya dan menenggelamkan jemariku dirambutnya, menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku, dan kemudian menanamkan ciuman yang dalam, lambat, dan panjang. Dia membuatku lupa akan masa laluku yang menyebalkan, dan dia juga merupakan orang pertama yang sudah membuatku merasa hidup lagi.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Aku berniat ingin meraih kondom, tetapi dia menghentikanku, jemarinya ditautkan dengan jemariku lalu menempatkannya ke wajahnya, menggosok punggung tanganku ke pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu kondom." bisiknya, mata sipitnya yang cantik menatapku dengan seksama.

"Baek." Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, memberi dia pengertian. "Aku tidak masalah memakainya."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang Bebas. "Kita tidak membutuhkannya." Ulangnya. "Aku sudah memasang IUD."

"Tapi..." Aku memulai, tapi dia menyela lagi, menciumku dengan bibirnya yang cemberut, dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah lupa dilakukannya yaitu menarik tindik logam di bibirku.

"Aku percaya padamu." Dia menyatakannya dengan tegas, matanya masih menatapku dan bahagia. Aku tahu pernyataan itu mungkin yang paling mendalam dari Wu Baekhyun untukku. Aku melihat kedalam matanya dan berhembus pasrah.

"Baiklah." Kataku, lalu menciumnya. Bibirku menemukan bibirnya lagi, menggosoknya bolak-balik, menggoda lidahnya yang manis dengan lidahku. Aku mengangkat pinggulku kembali untuk perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan miliku ke miliknya.

Dia terengah-engah dan tersenyum. "Ini Jauh lebih baik."

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah tidak memakai pelindung." Aku mengakui dan memandangnya dengan cermat.

"Aku juga." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa aku lebih suka begini."

Jika aku bergerak, aku merasa aku akan datang. Oh Tuhan, dia terasa luar biasa, kakinya ditumpangkan di pinggulku, memelukku. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu lengkap.

Secara keseluruhan, seperti ini.

"Bergeraklah." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menempatkan dahiku pada bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ini cepat berlalu."

"Chanyeol." Dia memaksaku untuk bergerak di dalam dirinya. Ini membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. "Ini hanyalah permulaan."

"Oke."

Pinggulku mulai bergerak, pada awalnya menusuk dengan lembut kemudian setelah memperoleh momentum, aku mendorong dengan lebih keras dan lebih cepat. Aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir ke tulang belakangku saat pertama kali kontraksi kecil mencengkeram kejantananku.

"Sial." Aku menyentuh klitorisnya dengan ibu jariku. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berteriak. Dunia berhenti berputar saat aku datang di dalam dirinya, benar-benar dalam dirinya, dan yang untuk pertama kalinya. Ini adalah saat yang paling luar biasa dalam hidupku.

"Menakjubkan." Bisikku dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Kau sendiri tidak begitu buruk." Komentarnya sebelum kami kembali berciuman, ciuman yang dalam dan lambat.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Luhan membawa Minseok ke pintu, dan kami saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ini adalah Minggu malam yang hebat, kami menghabiskan hampir 3 jam untuk membicarakan hal-hal konyol bersama.

Chanyeol dan aku menuju mobil, ia membuka pintu penumpang untukku. Dia adalah pria sejati, dan aku mengakuinya.

Saat baru setengah jalan menuju rumah, aku tidak bisa tahan lagi. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan pindah dari kursiku, mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau menggeser kursimu ke belakang sedikit tapi tetap

menyetir dengan nyaman?" Tanyaku.

Dia menekan tombol di sisi kursi lalu bergerak mundur beberapa inci. Aku membuka celana jinsnya yang sedikit longgar, menarik miliknya keluar dari celana boxernya, lalu menurunkan wajahku ke arahnya, menghisap miliknya ke mulutku dengan kuat dan mengerang saat dia mengeras seketika.

"Baek!" Dia berseru dan menenggelamkan satu tangan di rambutku. Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membiasakan diri dengan mulutku, aku menyerangnya dengan cara sebaik mungkin, mengisap dan menjalankan gigiku dengan lembut di sepanjang kulitnya, menjilati dan mencengkeram miliknya dengan bibirku, mengangkat miliknya dengan tanganku. "Baekhyun, Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?"

Aku mengangkat lututku hingga berada di kursi, dan menyeringai di sekitar miliknya ketika aku merasa dia mengusap rambutku.

Aku mengisap lebih keras, dan merasakan ketegangan mencengkeram pahanya saat dia datang dengan keras, menyemprotkan ke bagian belakang mulutku. Aku menelannya dengan cepat dan meneruskan membelai lembut kejantanannya dengan bibirku sampai dia kembali rileks di kursi.

Aku duduk normal kembali. Dia mencengkeram daguku menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat wajahku ke arahnya, dia menciumku dengan kuat dan cepat lalu tersenyum dengan gairah di mata cokelatnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursiku. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja."

Dia tertawa. "Tapi kau beruntung aku tidak menyetir keluar dari jalur."

"Kau pengemudi yang baik." Aku menepiskan tanganku kearahnya dan tertawa. "Karena itu Aku tidak khawatir."

Dia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku dan menggosokkan ibu jarinya di

atas buku-buku jariku. "Apa warna celana dalammu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan membuatku sedikit malu beberapa saat, tetapi aku kembali bersikap nakal.

"Hitam." Jawabku cuek.

"Warna favoritmu?" Dia bertanya dengan santai.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Jika boleh kusarankan lepaskan celana dalammu sekarang, sebelum tanganku dapat meraihmu saat kita sampai di rumahmu. Kecuali jika kau menginginkan lagi celanamu kurobek, Sunshine, karena aku akan menyetubuhimu di pintu depan."

"Well, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Dia menutup pintu apartemenku, menangkap tanganku sebelum aku bisa berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, memutar dan mendorongku hingga menempel dipintu, mulutnya ada di mulutku, tangannya merenggut dan menarik pakaianku.

"Ku kira kau hanya bercanda."

"Tentu tidak." Gumamnya dan melepas bajuku melalui atas kepalaku, melepas bra, dan menangkup payudaraku dengan tangannya. "Sempurna."

"Begitukah? Milikku tidak terlalu besar." Aku mengerutkan hidungku padanya dan melepas kaosnya melalui atas kepalanya.

"Ini sempurna untuk tubuhmu yang kecil, Sayang." Punggungku melengkung saat bibirnya menguasai payudara kananku, dan dia menarik celana jeansku turun melalui kakiku.

"Jangan merobeknya." Gumamku ketika tangannya berada di sekitar celana dalamku. Dia menggeram tapi melepas juga celana dalamku turun dari kakiku dan tidak merobeknya seperti yang kubilang, tangannya menangkup pantatku dan mengangkatku, kakiku membungkus di pinggangnya, badannya ia condongkan kearahku hingga menahan diriku dibalik pintu.

"Kau membuatku gila." Gumamnya di bibirku. "Kau begitu seksi." Miliknya

meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku, hingga ke pangkalnya, dan menahanku di

sana, di antara tubuhnya yang kekar dan daun pintu keras yang menghantam punggungku. "Jujur saja. Aku ingin sekali menepikan mobilku dan bercinta denganmu di pinggir jalan."

"Lain kali kita akan melakukannya." Aku menyeringai padanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menarik tindikannya, dan terkesiap saat ia mendorong miliknya dengan keras, dalam hentakan yang panjang dan lembut. Dia begitu kuat, tangannya menegang menahanku dengan kuat.

Dia menguburkan wajahnya di leherku dan menggigitku dengan lembut, kemudian meremangkan kulitku dengan sentuhan bibirnya. "Kau luar biasa. Ya Tuhan, aku suka berada di dalam dirimu tanpa penghalang."

"Mmm." Aku setuju dan menguburkan tanganku ke dalam rambutnya yang lembut, menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan menciumnya dengan keras, lidah kami bersentuhan satu sama lain, hidung kami saling menyeruduk, sampai aku merasa kakiku mulai bergetar. "Oh, Tuhan, Chanyeol."

"Ya, Sayang." Bisiknya dan meningkatkan kecepatannya. "Datanglah padaku."

"Channnn." Aku merengek dan tiba-tiba, orgasme datang, menegangkan setiap otot di tubuhku. Aku memegang erat dirinya dan mencoba bertahan, saat aku mulai tenang, dia membawaku melintasi ruangan, menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidurku.

Tanpa menarik miliknya keluar dariku, dia meletakkanku ke tempat tidur, menahan tangannya di samping bahuku, dan bergerak lebih cepat untuk mengejar klimaksnya sendiri.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku kebawah dan menggosok klitorisku dengan jariku, aliran listrik memacu otot vaginaku untuk mengencangkan dengan lebih kuat di sekelilingnya. Matanya menatap ke jari-jariku, yang sedang berada diantara tubuh kami.

"Begitu." Bisiknya. "Teruskan menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

"Kau suka memerintah." Gumamku sambil menyeringai. Mata Cokelatnya yang lebih besar dari orang korea kebanyakan menatapku, dia menyeringai padaku, garang dan posesif.

Dia membungkuk dengan kedua sikunya, memerangkap tanganku di antara kami, mengubur jemarinya di rambutku dan menyeringai dibibirku. "Apa kau mengeluhkannya sekarang?"

"Tidak." Aku menggigit bibirnya.

"Syukurlah" Bisiknya dan menggosok bibirku, bolak-balik, mengecup bawah rahangku lalu ke telingaku dan menggigit daun telingaku. "Kau Luar biasa." Bisiknya.

Dengan tekanan dari jariku terhadap klitorisku, pinggul Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat dan miliknya yang keras bergerak berirama ke dalam diriku, aku hampir mati. Tubuhku menegang dan aku tidak bisa menahan teriakanku saat orgasmeku datang.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan dia berteriak saat dia klimaks, pinggulnya menyentak, tangannya mencengkeram kulit kepalaku. Dia bergetar dan napasnya terengah-engah, lalu mencium pipi dan bibirku dengan lembut dan mendesah dengan dalam saat pandangannya menangkap tatapanku.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau mulai?" Dia bertanya.

"Terima kasih kembali." Aku menanggapi dengan tertawa.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, mandi."

"Kau pasti akan membuatku kotor lagi." Aku merengut, menggodanya.

"Aku akan membersihkan dirimu. Ayo, Sunshine, mari kita mandi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dengan mengerutkan kening dari tempat tidur. Setelah bercinta sekali lagi di kamar mandi, akhirnya kami benar-benar bisa bersih, dari air dingin yang mengalir.

Setelah kami mengambil beberapa pakaian dan aku yang sibuk mengepak tasku untuk perjalanan ke Jeju, Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan seksama tanpa komentar sementara tangannya memegang ponsel.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk satu malam." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, kita akan pergi bersama. Aku akan menemanimu." Dia melirik ke bawah ke iPad-nya, mengesampingkan wajahku yang cemberut saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Aku berkacak pinggang dan menatap dirinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Dia masih keras kepala. Dan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPad bodohnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Rumahku ada di sana. Kita akan tinggal di sana, dan aku sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan yang harus kulakukan di sana."

"Kapan tepatnya kau sudah membicarakan rencana itu denganku?" Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat kesal, tetapi inilah aku.

"Sekarang."

"Chanyeol.." Aku memulai tapi dia melemparkan iPadnya ke tempat tidur, tubuh rampingnya turun dari tempat tidur dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu meskipun hanya sehari. Aku ingin melihat dirimu berada di rumahku. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya karena aku tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya dirimu dan aku tahu kau akan mengatakan tidak."

"Tapi Ini hanya semalam, Chanyeol." Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, sebagian dari

pikiranku benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya, tetapi pikiran was-was bahwa baik dia maupun aku memang tidak bisa pisah adalah hal yang juga menggangguku.

Dia menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, menggelengkan kepala dan mengepalkan rahangnya saat ia menatapku lagi. Oh tidak. Kurasa, aku telah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah hanya karena aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal, bahwa aku akan menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku, kau ingat?" Perkataannya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Aku tidak tega menyakitinya lebih jauh hanya karena perasaan egoisku. Dan Akupun berubah pikiran dengan cepat tanpa bisa kuduga. "Kau tinggal didekat pantai?"

Tubuhnya mulai rileks dan wajahnya menjadi tenang. Oh Tuhan, Syukurlah.

"Ya."

"Apa kau pernah melakukan hubungan seks di pantai?" Aku bertanya padanya. Dia menyeringai dan ibu jarinya menggosok pipiku dengan lembut.

"Tidak."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai ketika ia menyipitkan matanya padaku. "Kita akan membutuhkan alas karena aku tidak ingin pasir menempel di punggungku."

"Jadi, kau mengasumsikan bahwa kita akan melakukannya di pantai?"

"Aku sangat yakin." Aku menciumnya dengan cepat dan menarik diri dari pelukannya, kembali untuk mengemas. "Kurasa, aku butuh lebih banyak pakaian."

Saat dia sedang tertawa, aku pergi keluar dari kamar ke ruangan khusus pakaian-pakaianku untuk memilih pakaian mana yang akan kubawa ke Jeju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika aku kembali, dia sudah duduk di tempat tidur lagi, masih memeriksa iPad-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Menulis email untuk para staf agar mengatur jadwalku untuk besok."

"Jangan menyuruh para stafmu untuk bekerja saat malam hari." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak, mereka akan mengerjakannya besok."

"Jadi, selama ini kau selalu menyuruh mereka seolah-olah harus menyesuaikan kepentingan bisnis dengan urusanmu yang mendadak?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat, melipat beberapa celana Capri warna khaki dan meletakannya ke dalam koperku.

"Kira-kira begitu." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka Harus bekerja keras." Gumamku sinis.

"Aku membayar gaji mereka." Dia mengingatkanku. "Maka Mereka harus bisa mengatur waktuku."

Dia benar. Aku mengangguk dan selesai mengepak tasku lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam pikiranku. "Astaga, apa kau akan berada di dalam pesawat bersamaku besok?"

Dia mencibir dan kemudian berubah menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak, Sayang. Kita akan naik jet.

"Apa?"

"Salah satu jet milik Klienku." Dia mengernyit. "Jika aku berada di pesawat bersamamu, kita akan mendapat masalah. Dan aku tidak ingin menyulitkanmu."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Penggemar?"

"Ya."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tatapan kami bertemu. "Aku benci bagian itu." Dia cemberut, dan aku merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan krisis yang kualami.

"Chanyeol. Aku bangga padamu, dan aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Fansmu." Aku naik ke tempat tidur, duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. "Aku menyukai musikmu, dan aku bangga bahwa sampai saat ini kau melakukan apa yang kau sukai." Dia mendekapku, tangannya yang besar meluncur naik dan turun di punggungku. "Tapi kepopularitasan membuatku gugup. Ini krisis yang sama yang kualami saat para wartawan menguntitku karena Kris dan Luhan. " Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk memusatkan pikiranku. "Bahkan ini jauh lebih membuatku gugup."

"Baekhyun, dengar, aku juga tidak ingin kau menjadi incaran mereka. Demi apapun, aku tahu kau tidak ingin mereka menyulitkanmu karena dunia selebritiku. Jika kau menginginkan hubungan kita menjadi rahasia, boleh saja, tapi aku tidak akan berbohong jika mereka bertanya. Karena kau adalah milikku, dan aku hanya ingin mereka tahu." Dia menciumku dan mejalankan jari-jarinya di pipiku.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan konferensi pers tentang hubungan kita, dan mengeluarkannya menjadi berita yang di muat di majalah."

"Oke." Aku setuju.

"Tapi kita akan difoto di beberapa acara. Pers tentu akan menangkap hal itu. Tunggu beberapa saat, dan itu akan menjadi berita lama. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk, dia benar. Itu adalah bagian yang menyebalkan dari dunia keartisannya. Jika aku tidak mau berurusan dengan status selebritinya, maka aku harus memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan aku pun tidak menginginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : BANYAK YANG NANYA KENAPA MASALAHNYA NGGAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL. ALESANNYA, FOKUSNYA EMANG NGGAK TERLALU KE MASALAH YANG BERAT-BERAT, SINONIMNYA FF INI BANYAK SENENG-SENENGNYA KETIMBANG NANGIS-NANGISNYA. INTRIKNYA, YA PASTI ADALAH.. SATU DUA TIGA GITU, TAPI NGGAK MENGURAS EMOSI BANGET. JADI BUAT KEMARIN YANG NUNGGU-NUNGGU DAN MATI BOSEN KARENA SETIAP CHAPTER RATED R MULU, GUE HARAP SIH INI NGGAK NGECEWAIN BANGET. THANKS.**


	15. Chapter 15

-**BAEKHYUN**

"Tapi kita akan difoto di beberapa acara. Pers tentu akan menangkap hal itu. Tunggu beberapa saat, dan itu akan menjadi berita lama. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk, dia benar. Itu adalah bagian yang menyebalkan dari dunia keartisannya. Jika aku tidak mau berurusan dengan status selebritinya, maka aku harus memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan aku pun tidak menginginkannya.

"Oke." Kataku dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak masalah."

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik." Gumamnya, tatapan matanya begitu serius. "Ini tidak seintens seperti apa yang kau alami karena kepopuleran Kris, Sayang. Jika Penggemar Kris terlalu terobsesi, maka Penggemarku hanya... pantang mundur."

Aku tersenyum dan berkata. "Oke."

"Apa kau punya kata selain 'Oke'?" Dia bertanya.

Aku meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Dasar." Dia tertawa lalu memelukku. "Dengarkan aku. Aku berjanji Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang

stabil.

Ya Tuhan, Apakah ketika nantinya kami seperti ini didepan orang tidak akan masalah bagi penggemarnya? Hal ini membuatku gugup dan mencemaskan diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam yang lalu kami tiba dibandara. Meninggalkan Seoul dan mencoba hidupku disini.

"Jam berapa wawancaramu?" Chanyeol bertanya. Dia duduk di sebelahku saat kami duduk didalam limousine dan beranjak meninggalkan bandara.

Aku menggeliat di kursiku. Chanyeol menantangku untuk melakukan seks di pesawat pribadi. Dan sekarang rasanya aku tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol tersenyum gembira. Dari matanya aku bisa melihat gelagat jahil muncul dipikirannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengangkat daguku dan merapikan rokku yang menutupi paha. "Wawancaraku jam dua siang." Lanjutku ketus.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. "Bagus, kita masih punya waktu untuk pergi ke tempatku dulu." Pelan-pelan dengan tidak kusadari napasku sedikit memburu. Hal ini sedikit membuatku memikirkan tentang Fans-fansnya yang mungkin bertempat tinggal didekat rumahnya.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" Tanyaku.

"Rahasia." Dia menjawab dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat diwawancaraku." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu kesana tepat waktu." Saat Limousine masuk ke

jalan bebas hambatan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menarikku agar mendekat kepadanya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku, hingga mataku menutup. Aku sangat lelah. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik tadi malam, takut tidak mendengar bunyi alarm dan Chanyeol semakin membuatku susah tidur karena dia selalu pintar merayuku untu melakukan seks.

"Tidurlah." Bisiknya padaku dan mencium rambutku. "Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai di sana."

Aku mencoba untuk tidur, namun aku tidak bisa mengistirahatkan otakku. Pikiranku bercabang. Aku sangat gugup jika harus berada di rumah Chanyeol, ini akan jauh berbeda ketika kami hanya menginap bersama di kondominium masing-masing, lalu yang membuatku jauh lebih gugup adalah kemungkinan kami akan mudah dikenali saat bersama-sama seperti ini, disini.

Ini Jeju. Chanyeol dan Band nya bermarkas disini. Itu artinya akan semakin banyak yang mengenalinya.

Ya, itulah bagian yang membuatku paling gugup. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir aku tidak melihat wajahku di berita -karena para wartawan yang suka menguntit para saudara Artis sepertiku- dan aku jauh lebih suka jika aku tidak memulainya lagi untuk saat ini.

Itu tidak baik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut. Aku terkejut

melihatnya dan saat kutatap wajahnya, dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Tebakannya selalu benar.

"Hanya memikirkan tentang wawancara." Jawabku sedikit berbohong, walaupun tidak keseluruhan salah, aku memang –sedikit- gugup dengan wawancaraku.

"Kau bisa membohongiku dengan baik jika umurku 3 tahun." Suaranya datar.

"Apa aku terlihat sekali kalau aku sedang berbohong?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan tidak menjawab. Ini membuatku Khawatir bahwa kupikir dia sedang marah padaku karena membohonginya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Aku menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya lagi. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa sampai kami tiba dirumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Katanya saat mobil yang kami tumpangi perlahan-lahan melambat.

Limousin kami berjalan melalui gerbang dan taman sebelum sampai di sebuah Mansion berwarna putih. Ada tanaman perdu berbaris di sepanjang jalan masuk, dan taman bunga di sana-sini. "Kau pasti punya tukang kebun." Tebakku.

"Begitulah." Sedikit membuatku lega karena sepertinya dia tidak marah lagi. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar dari mobil. Sopir kami mengeluarkan tas dari bagasi dan meletakkannya di tangga depan.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengangguk padanya.

"Sama-sama Tuan." Si Supir menggangguk dengan hormat, lalu membawa mobilnya pergi.

"Selamat datang." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menciumku lembut, membuka pintu dan memintaku berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

Aku merasa aku sedang berjalan di bayangan senja.

Apakah yang kulakukan ini sudah benar atau justru akan mejadi Bom waktu untukku sendiri.

Aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku benci perasaan ini.

Bayangan tentang para wartawan yang selalu mengerubungiku beberapa tahun lalu masih kuingat dengan jelas.

Ini tidak nyaman.

Tetapi kakiku tetap melangkah setapak demi setapak dan merasakan banyangan Chanyeol dibelakangku seolah memberiku dorongan untuk tetap masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rumahmu sangat besar dan bagus." Gumamku, mataku mencoba untuk menjelajahi setiap inci ruangan. Ada grand piano berwarna putih lembut berdiri di atas permadani

bergambar beruang kutub di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ada tiga furniture yang ditata di sekitar perapian yang juga berwarna putih. Ada bantal merah dan hitam, yang diletakan di ujung meja secara berantakan.

Lantainya terbuat dari marmer.

Ruang tamunya terbuka, terhubung dengan dapur yang indah dengan ruang makan berkursi 4. Lemari dapurnya berwarna hitam, tetapi sekali lagi meja dapurnya dibuat dari marmer putih. Semua peralatan dapurnya terbuat dari stainless steel. Didekatnya ada tangga spiral yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

Mataku segera menemukan teras cantik yang terlihat dari dapur, dan ada dapur khusus

diluar ruangan, pemanggang steak, dan jalan setapak menuju ke kolam renang.

"Ayo kita ke lantai atas." Gumam Chanyeol dan membawaku

menuju ke tangga.

Suasana diatas, sama-sama megah. Anehnya semuanya berwarna putih, terdapat sebuah karya seni modern terpasang di dinding.

Kami melewati sebuah pintu yang aku asumsikan sebagai kantor Chanyeol atau kamar tidur cadangan, dan saat aku sibuk mengamati perabotannya. Chanyeol mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan yang besar, rupanya kamar tidur utama.

Saat kami masuk, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Tempat tidurnya yang berukuran Alabama, lembut dibalut dengan linen putih. Dibawahnya terbentang karpet hitam menutupi lantainya yang juga terbuat dari marmer.

"Kamar mandinya ada di sana." Dia menunjuk ke sebuah pintu sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk. "Balkonnya disebelah sana."

Balkon adalah tempat terbaik dirumah ini, menurutku.

Aku melanjutkan tour keliling rumahnya, aku membuka pintu kaca dan melangkah keluar dari area kamarnya menuju balkon. Ada dua kursi goyang besar, dan pemandangan air asin yang sangat mempesona.

Lautnya biru terang, memantulkan sinar matahari. Ada semilir angin. Jika Aku mempunyai rumah disini aku akan menghabiskan setiap menit setiap harinya dibalkon menatap laut jika aku bisa.

"Kau belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun." Kata Chanyeol dari belakangku. Aku

berbalik dan bersandar di pagar, mengawasinya. Rambutnya bergerak karena angin. Tangannya yang bertatto terselip di kantong celananya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk menatap laut dari sini." Jawabku penuh percaya diri.

Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku suka melakukannya bersama-sama. Karena Aku biasanya juga melakukan hal itu ketika aku di sini."

"Biasanya kau disini berapa lama?"

Dia mengernyit. "Tidak sering. Hanya sekitar dua hari setiap dua sampai

tiga bulan."

"Jadi, kau hanya menghabiskan kira-kira satu sampai dua minggu di sini

setiap tahunnya?" Aku bertanya, terkejut.

"Ya."

"Astaga, tidak heran jika kau mengeluh butuh istirahat." Aku menyilangkan tangan di

depan dadaku. Dan terlintas diotakku sebuah pertanyaan yang kurang nyaman, kira-kira Kapan dia akan World Tour lagi? Apa itu artinya, dia akan meninggalkanku?

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, mengawasiku dengan seksama. "Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?" Dia selalu menangkapku ketika aku berada dibawah tekananku.

Aku berdehem sebentar. "Hanya berpikir tentang jadwalmu yang mungkin akan sibuk hari ini." Aku menanggapi. Berbohong lagi.

"Ini Kedua kalinya kau berbohong padaku hari ini." Bisiknya lirih, matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak bohong."

Dia bergerak ke arahku dan menggosok bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bicaralah padaku. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedang sibuk." Aku menjawab dengan singkat.

Matanya menyipit, mengawasiku, lalu dia mendesah. "Aku sudah mulai senggang."

"Untuk saat ini." Lanjutku mengingatkannya. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau mendekorasi tempat ini?" Tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian sebelum dia dapat menelusuri lebih lanjut pada subjek kebohonganku.

"Tidak." Dia melirik kearah kamarnya. "Sudah seperti ini ketika aku pindah."

"Tatanannya mewakili dirimu." Kataku jujur. "Dingin dan elegan."

"Apa aku seperti itu?" Dia bertanya dan bergerak sedikit lebih dekat lagi kearahku.

"Entahlah. Setengah dari dirimu kulihat sebagai orang yang tidak suka desain ultra modern dan steril seperti ini."

"Mungkin aku harus mendekorasi ulang?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Mungkin." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat hari ini, apa yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabku tidak yakin dengan omonganku sendiri.

"Oke, sepertinya pikiranmu bergerak cepat seperti kecepatan cahaya, Perlu kau ketahui kau memaksaku untuk menyiksamu sampai kau mau bicara padaku, Tapi saat ini kita perlu bersiap ke wawancaramu dulu." Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menciumku dengan lembut, lebih lembut, aku merasakan bahwa ada ketulusan dalam dirinya ketika menciumku. Aku terkejut ketika merasakan air mata mencoba untuk keluar dari mataku. "Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Ucapnya ketika ciuman kami selesai.

"Chanyeol, Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Katanya dingin, tidak ingin dibantah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang jauh-jauh untuk wawancara ini, Nona Wu."

Choi Siwon, seorang HRD tempatku wawancara tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku ketika kami bertatap muka. Dia menunjukkan padaku suasana kantor, memperkenalkanku ke beberapa orang, dan sekarang kami berada di kantornya, siap untuk bicara soal bisnis.

"Terima kasih karena menerima saya." Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Resume Anda mengesankan, dan ada sekitar tiga orang lain lagi yang akan bergabung dengan anda setelah wawancara ini. Tetapi sebelum itu, saya mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan."

"Silakan."

"Saya menelepon mantan atasan Anda sebelumnya."

Si Youngmin, itu!

"Ya" jawabku dengan perutku yang mengencang.

"Saya sudah berkenalan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Seperti yang Anda ketahui, dunia jurnalistik memang sempit." Dia tersenyum ramah, tetapi aku merasa perutku semakin menegang.

"Ya, begitulah." Aku mengangguk. Aku menjawab singkat untuk memancingnya Langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Youngmin termasuk orang yang tidak suka memuji." Dia memulai dan aku merasa pipiku

memanas. "Tetapi saya tahu, jika kita berada di dunia bisnis, harus ada yang kita pertaruhkan." Dia mengangkat alis.

"Tuan Choi." Aku memulai dan berdeham. "Saya mencintai pekerjaan ini. Saya pikir Anda akan memperkerjakan saya setelah melihat resume saya. Tetapi jika anda keberatan dengan keputusan saya yang tidak ingin memblow-up berita mengenai saudara-saudara saya yang merupakan entertaint, saya dapat menerimanya. Saya tidak dapat memaksa anda tetapi kesetiaan pada keluarga saya, tidak bisa diubah dan saya berharap bahwa setiap atasan yang memperkerjakan saya akan menghormati itu."

Dia memandangku sejenak, bersandar di kursinya, jari-jarinya menyusuri ke atas perutnya yang bundar. Akhirnya, ia mengerutkan bibir dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf jika menyinggung anda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa aku harus ikut pergi?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol saat dia mengemudi ke jalan bebas hambatan keesokan harinya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku ingin beristirahat dirumah saja."

"Itu akan membosankan." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Selain itu, aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah dermaga untuk melihat pemandangan setelah kita dalam perjalanan pulang nanti."

"Melihat pemandangan?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin mengajakmu naik kincir air."

"Aku takut ketinggian."

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap aman." Dia mencium tanganku saat kami masuk ke area

parkir.

"Kita berada di studio rekaman Arista?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali dan menatap gedung tinggi hadapan kami saat mobil berhenti.

"Oh, bagus kau membaca tulisan gedungnya karena kupikir aku nyasar." Dia tertawa padaku sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Kau sok pintar." Aku memukul lengannya lalu tertawa saat dia membalas untuk menciumku dengan konyol. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Anggota bandku sudah ada di sini."

"XXX di sini? Sejak kapan mereka kembali kesini?"

"Kemarin. Kami akan melakukan wawancara dan pengambilan beberapa foto untuk di

muat di majalah sebagai promosi Album kami. Meskipun albumnya masih akan dirilis beberapa bulan lagi, tapi dengan cara ini kami tidak perlu melakukannya secara mendadak."

"Oke, jadi sekali lagi, kenapa aku harus ikut kesini?"

"Kupikir ini akan menyenangkan untukmu, bukankah kau suka Taehyung?" Dia mengerutkan kening ke arahku dan bibirnya cemberut. "Apa kau sungguh merasa tidak nyaman?" tanyanya merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kita tidak akan lama, aku janji." Dia mencium keningku saat pintu menuju lobi terbuka, lobby nya sudah diubah menjadi studio foto dengan lampu dan Background putih.

"Hei." Seorang pria yang bertubuh pendek dengan rambut Mohawk yang tinggi memeluk Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Hei, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun." Chanyeol menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum. "Baek, ini DJ, pemain bass kami. Kau sudah bertemu Taehyung dan Jackson bukan? Nah, yang ada Di sebelah sana adalah Jonghyun."

Semua anggota band tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah kami.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Taehyung tersenyum, suaranya ramah dan tidak ada nada menggoda seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sengaja menguji kesetiaanku pada Chanyeol ketika kita bertemu di Seoul waktu itu?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Pintar jika kau tahu, dan kabar baiknya Kau lulus." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. Ya Tuhan, tak heran para wanita melemparkan pakaian dalam mereka untuknya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, jika berpikir bahwa aku akan jatuh kepelukanmu." Aku memberinya tatapan mengejek. "Jangan bermain mata denganku atau pacarku akan menghajarmu." Dia hanya tertawa.

"Aku menyukainya!" Jonghyun berteriak dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu sudah siap di foto karena sudah di make-up.

"Wah, kau terlihat cantik." Chanyeol mengodanya.

"Diam."

"Chanyeol-ssi, Duduklah disini, kami akan memulai untuk mendadanimu karena Semua orang sudah siap." Kata si make-up artist, mempersiapkan Chanyeol untuk segera didandani.

"Jangan memberiku bedak." Chanyeol menggeram dan aku membungkam mulutku dengan tangan sebelum aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi, lampu..." Pria gemulai yang menjadi make up artist berhenti bicara ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke arah pria itu.

"Ini disebut Photoshop." Kata Chanyeol dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Dasar." Jackson menyeringai dan melihat agenda melalui telepon.

"Aku bukan wanita yang butuh bedak, Jake." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Di mana istrimu?" Dia berganti bertanya pada Jonghyun.

"Di sini!" Kami semua menoleh ke arah seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang hamil besar berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali.

"Hei, Cantik." Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk JiHyo dengan lembut, meletakkan tangannya di perut wanita itu dan Chanyeol mengelusnya.

Aku memikirkan, apakah Chanyeol akan seperti itu jika aku Hamil?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada JiHyo.

"Gemuk, lelah dan hamil." Dia tertawa. "Tapi Jonghyun menjagaku."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku." Jonghyun berteriak. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seperti menyerah sambil tertawa.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Chanyeol berbalik dan bergerak ke arahku.

"Ini Baekhyun."

Mulut JiHyo, terkatup karena kaget dan matanya yang lebar memandang Chanyeol .

"Kau memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepadaku?"

"Diam." Gumamnya.

"Hai." Dia berjalan secepat yang dia bisa ke arahku dan tidak menjabat tanganku, melainkan memelukku dengan erat. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hai, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum dan menarik diri dari pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat?"

"Oh." Dia mengibaskan tangannya dan menggosok perutnya. "Dulu aku pernah jadi model, tapi sekarang aku seorang ibu rumah tangga."

Lalu hal ini seolah mengingatkanku. "Kau Song JiHyo!"

"Ya." Dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pernah jadi model, huh?" Aku bertanya mencibir. "Jelas-jelas kau seorang Artis."

Jihyo tertawa. "Yah, kau benar."

"Hei, guys." Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan, sambil menjalankan Ipad yang ada di genggamannya, dia tidak mendongak sama sekali. Sepertinya dia terbiasa berada di sekitar orang-orang terkenal ini.

"Aku senang kalian semua di sini." Katanya sarkastik. Dia memandang dengan marah ke Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol hanya menatap ke bawah, tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dari gadis itu.

Chanyeol XXX tidak akan meminta maaf hanya karena terlambat.

Seorang fotografer bergabung dengan para anggota XXX termasuk Chanyeol dan mulai mengambil foto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku berdiri di antara Chanyeol dan Jihyo.

"Kenapa orang itu mengambil gambarku?" Aku bertanya, suaraku bernada marah.

"Dia mengambil candid untuk tabloid." Wanita tadi tiba-tiba menjawabku. "Aku Krystal, humas XXX."

Dia menatapku sejenak, lalu matanya yang berlensa biru melotot. "Ya Tuhan, kau adiknya Kris Wu!" Adik dari Kris Wu? Apa karena aku adik Kris Wu dia akan memanfaatkanku?

Dan saat itu juga, emosiku naik, aku menarik diri dari Chanyeol dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun mengambil fotoku." Aku mengingatkannya.

Krystal memandang Chanyeol untuk meminta pendapat, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia benar. Itu haknya."

"Apa kalian berdua menjalin hubungan?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

Kami menjawab pada saat yang sama. Chanyeol cemberut ke arahku. "Ya, kami pacaran." Ulangnya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan ini adalah sebuah berita besar!" Krystal bergerak mendekatiku dan aku meringis.

Sebelum dia sempat menyentuhku, aku kembali mengingatkannya. "Aku tidak ingin fotoku di tabloid manapun dan Tidak sepatah katapun boleh menyebar, kau mengerti?"

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendekat dan mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kau pernah berkencan dengan Furukawa Yuki?"

"Benarkah?" JiHyo bertanya, dengan nada heran.

"Tidak." Jawabku. Krystal masih mengamatiku sebelum Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Jihyo masih ada disekitar kami tetapi saat ini aku tidak peduli.

"Hei." Chanyeol berbalik ke arahku dan memelukku, tapi aku tetap berdiri kaku. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

"Selesaikan wawancaramu, cepat ambil gambarmu, dan cepat bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini." Aku memelototi Chanyeol untuk sesaat lalu aku melunak. Dia tidak sengaja melakukan hal ini. Dia hanya ingin aku bersamanya. Tapi sialnya, para photografer tidak bisa tidak mengenaliku meskipun wajahku sudah lama tidak ada di berita-berita.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membelakangi seluruh isi ruangan, menghadap ke Chanyeol. Dia mengerutkan kening, tapi matanya penuh rasa khawatir, bukan kemarahan karena sudah menyembunyikan scandal terbesarku darinya. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikku. "Aku hanya belum siap untuk..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku dan Chanyeol memotong ucapanku dengan cepat namun menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu Hakmu. Dan aku minta maaf karena mengajakmu kemari." Jawabnya dan mencium keningku. Aku mengangguk dan mendengar langkah sepatu seseorang yang mendekat. Chanyeol melihat siapa yang datang dan mengangguk padaku.

"Fotomu tidak akan muncul dalam tabloid." Kata Krystal dengan nada dingin.

Lalu dia melihat Chanyeol untuk memita dukungan. "Kau yakin akan menuruti kemauannya? Ini adalah salah satu berita besar, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika dia tidak ingin melakukannya maka tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengambil gambarnya dan menyebarkannya ke siapapun. Atau kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu..."

"Atau kami akan pergi tanpa melakukan pemotretan." Taehyung diam-diam sudah ada disini dan mendukungku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Krystal masuk ke ruangan ini, aku melirik ke arah mereka -Chanyeol dan Taehyung-. Mereka semua berwajah datar dan terlihat tidak bersahabat pada Krystal.

"Kau bukan Dispatch, Krys." Jihyo mengingatkan dia.

"Baik." Krystal berkata dengan ketus, menatap tajam padaku. "Mari kita selesaikan ini." Dia berbalik dan terdengar bunyi dari hak sepatunya di lantai saat ia berjalan ke studio.

"Dia memang menyebalkan." Jihyo berbisik dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku harap kalian mengerti karena aku anti pers."

"Well, tapi kau bekerja di industri itu." Sindir Chanyeol dan tertawa padaku.

"Aku seorang editor majalah Lifestyle, bukan koran picisan seperti itu." Aku menjelaskan dan memukul lengannya.

Chanyeol kembali dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi, kau pernah berkencan dengan si artis jepang itu?" Tiba-tiba Jihyo bertanya, menangkap perhatianku lagi.

"Itu sudah lama sekali dan sedikit bermasalah." Bisikku sehingga Krystal dan seorang wartawan yang sedang berbicara dengannya tidak bisa mendengar kalimatku.

"Dia manis." Komentarnya membuatku meringis.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu ketika sudah mengenalnya." Aku tersenyum manis. "Tidak peduli seberapa buruk dirinya, yang selalu dia inginkan adalah agar semua orang selalu berpikir bahwa dia bebas gosip."

"Kau mengalami masa sulit dengannya ketika para fans justru memusuhimu dan tidak ada komentar apapun darinya." kata Jihyo bersimpati padaku.

"Well, aku mendapatkan yang lebih baik sekarang."

"Aku tahu itu, Chanyeol juga beruntung memilikimu." Jihyo tertawa.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengawasi kami dan menatap mataku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo, guys!" teriak Krystal. "Kita harus selesai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit."

"Mustahil." Gumam Jihyo dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk saat mereka pindah ke studio untuk foto dan wawancara. "Duduklah denganku." Ajaknya untuk bergabung.

"Oke." Aku bergabung dengannya dan menonton kilatan flash di ruangan lain.

"Berapa lama?" Dia bertanya, matanya juga memandang ke studio.

"Apa?" Aku mengerinyit karena tidak tahu maksud pertanyaannya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, sudah berapa lama?"

"Beberapa minggu."

Dia mengangguk. "Para pria ini tidak gampangan. Mereka terlihat menggiurkan, tapi tidak gampangan."

"Apa menurutmu para pria yang menggirukan selalu gampangan?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Dia setuju. Kami berdua tertawa dan kulihat Jihyo sedikit kelelahan jadi aku diam sebentar.

"Apa kau dan Jonghyun-ssi juga punya masa lalu buruk?" Tanyaku dengan tenang. Dia melirik ke arahku dan kembali memandang ke XXX yang difoto.

"Tidak. Kami sudah berteman baik sejak kecil." Dia kembali tenang. "Kau tahu, dia berbeda. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya sebagai musisi, jadi aku tidak ada masalah dengan para fans nya, lagipula Jonghyun tidak pernah tidak mengakuiku... Ahh, maksudku aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, maaf ya."

"Ya, aku tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kapan kita akan kembali ke Seoul?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol saat berada di mobil.

"Kamis pagi, kenapa?"

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke dermaga?" Aku bertanya dan bergerak di kursiku sambil memandang wajahnya. Aku menikmati saat memandangnya. Dia sangat tampan dan jantan.

Chanyeol melirikku sebelum kemudian melihat kembali ke jalan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kau keberatan dengan itu. Apa kau ingin ke tempat lain?"

"Aku ingin ke sebuah pantai yang tidak banyak orang ketahui, seperti itu adalah pantai pribadi." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan menjalankan jariku dipahanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia melirikku lagi.

"Hmm, Private, ya?" Dia menyeringai. "Aku tahu tempatnya." Katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan itu membuatku penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurang dari dua puluh menit, kami sudah berada di jalan masuk rumahnya. Aku mengerinyit, apa maksudnya mengajakku kesini.

"Nah, ini akan menjadi sangat pribadi." Gumamnya dan menyeringai saat dia membantuku keluar dari mobil. "Di rumahku, semuanya sudah tersedia." Bisiknya geli lalu menciumku.

"Kau membeli rumah sekaligus dengan pantainya, ya?" Tanyaku menyindir.

"Ya, Tadinya aku berpikir akan membeli sebuah negara yang kecil yang akan aku biayai sendiri, tapi itu terlalu mahal." Kami tertawa dan aku memukul lengannya.

Aku mulai berjalan ke samping rumah untuk pergi ke pantai, tapi dia menghentikanku. "Kita bisa kesana lewat belakang rumah."

"Baiklah." Kataku dengan cengiran khas ku. Dia mengusak kepalaku lalu mencium rambutku.

"Tidak sabaran." Dia menggandengku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam. "Kita perlu beberapa barang."

"Seperti?"

"Selimut?" Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku tahu dia sedang menyindirku.

Ya Tuhan, aku menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat kembali Chanyeol sudah mengambil alas dan melepaskan kaos nya, hingga ia nampak seperti seorang bodyguard pantai yang telanjang dada dan dipenuhi oleh tato serta otot perut yang kencang.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Aku hampir melompat kegirangan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat aku mengapit lengannya sementara aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. "Kau jarang pergi ke pantai ya?" Aku mengangguk.

Memang benar, sepanjang hidupku kugunakan untuk mengedit beberapa layout majalah dan yang lainnya, sehingga hal seperti ini sudah langka kurasakan.

"Kau bisa melepas sepatumu di sini. Pasirnya lembut." Dia mengandeng tanganku dan mengajakku menuruni tangga kayu menuju pasir putih yang lembut. Aku melepas sepatuku seperti apa yang ia katakan.

"Wah, pasirnya sangat lembut." Gumamku dan menutup mataku saat menghirup udara laut. "Begitupula dengan pantainya, sangat indah." Aku membuka mataku lalu tersenyum kearahnya dan dia juga tersenyum.

"Kau bisa bermain sepuasmu." Katanya. Aku memandang ombak yang bergulung dipantai. Ini adalah hari yang indah, cerah dan air nya cukup tenang. Pantai ini tampak sepi. Karena Chanyeol benar-benar membeli rumah ini untuk mendapatkan pantai pribadinya. Menakjubkan.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Chanyeol meletakkan selimut tebal di atas pasir dan mengajakku ke garis pantai.

"Ini dingin!" Aku menjerit saat angin laut menerpa kulitku yang tidak tertutup karena tanktop yang kukenakan. Aku melangkah ke dalam air pantai dan rasanya jauh berbeda dari daratan, dan ini hangat. "Oh, ini seperti di bak mandi."

Aku berlari sampai aku merasakan air mengenaiku, aku menendangnya hingga memercikan air di mana-mana, sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku bermain-main seperti orang gila sendirian.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan Chanyeol yang masih sekitar dua puluh meter di belakangku, kedua lengannya disilangkan di atas dada yang telanjang dan tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"Kemarilah." Ajakku dengan semangat, seolah aku ingin membagi dunia baruku padanya.

"Kupikir kau sedang bermain." Dia komentar dan bergabung denganku ke dalam air.

"Apa kau juga sering bermain dipantai saat kau pulang kesini?" Aku bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak sesering yang kau pikirkan." Dia menarikku mendekat padanya. "Kau tahu? Aku suka melihat dirimu seperti ini, bahagia dan tersenyum."

Dia mengangkatku melalui ketiakku dan aku berteriak kaget, dia hanya tertawa dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lalu menciumku. Dia tidak hanya menciumku. Kurasa dia sangat ingin bercinta. Kami berciuman cukup lama didalam air dan aku menyilangkan kakiku dipinggulnya saat dia terus saja menciumiku.

Akhirnya dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan." Dia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku masuk ke garis pantai. Kakiku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memercikan air saat kami berjalan.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang artis jepang itu." Suaranya tenang, tetapi tegas. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanku untuk menghindar lagi.

Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya.

"Dia pernah bermain film Night Walker bersama Kris. Kris berperan sebagai saudara tertuanya di film itu." Aku memulai menceritakan awal mula hubunganku dengan Yuki sambil memandang busa putih yang kami ijnak.

"Ya, aku tahu. Yang aku tanyakan, bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengannya?" Dia

bertanya. Tidak mau diajak bertele-tele.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Aku bertanya padanya, setengah bercanda.

"Tidak, tapi aku punya perasaan. Dan tolong jangan mempermainkanku." Aku menggosok lengannya lalu dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ceritakan pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan marah."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya .

Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan beberapa kejadian, tetapi tidak semuanya. Aku akan menceritakan keseluruhannya jika aku sudah siap nanti .

"Waktu itu aku pergi bersama Kris ke lokasi syuting selama satu minggu ketika mereka sedang syuting. Dia lucu dan aku tanpa sadar sudah menyukainya." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu kan bahwa aku tidak mungkin membohongi perasaanku." Chanyeol meringis lalu meremas tanganku yang ada digenggamannya. Kurasa dia benar-benar cemburu.

"Lalu?" Dia bertanya.

"Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk Backstreet. Waktu itu aku tidak memandangnya sebagai aktor yang sukses, Yah, kau tahu sendiri. Film yang dibintanginya bersama Kris suskses. Aku memangdangnya sebagai lelaki yang menarik." Aku memutar mataku padanya. "Pada akhirnya aku merasa bahwa Yuki menyukaiku karena perhatian yang ditujukan padanya dari kalangan Fans Kris. Tetapi aku tidak tahu jika dibalik semua itu dia juga menyimpan perasaan benci pada Kris karena Kris yang paling banyak mendapat perhatian meski ia bukan pemeran utamanya. Sampai-sampai para gadis sangat mengidolakan Kris ketimbang dirinya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku."Aku tahu bahwa hubunganku dengannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia terlalu egois untukku. Lalu suatu hari tanpa aku ketahui ternyata pihaknya sudah menyiapkan Scandal yang dibuat untuk menjatuhkan Kris." Aku berhenti dan melihat air pantai, menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam hingga langit berubah menjadi oranye.

"Para gadis dijadikan alat untuk menjebak Kris. Mereka mencari cara untuk menyelinap ke kamar hotelnya."

"Terdengar seperti Groupies." Chanyeol berkomentar dan aku mengangguk.

"Ya, selain itu mereka masih berusia dibawah umur. Diantara nya berusia empat belas sampai enam belas."

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam Chanyeol.

Aku mengusap wajahku ke atas dengan tangan hingga ke garis rambutku. "Sampai puncaknya, mereka semua datang silih berganti mengaku bahwa Kris sudah menghamilinya dan butuh pertanggung jawaban."

"Kakakmu melakukannya?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa sedih. "Kris sudah bilang tidak pernah menyentuh mereka, tapi itu tidak menghentikan tuduhan." Aku merasa lebih baik dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Seolah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. "Aku putus dengannya setelah enam minggu kejadian itu terjadi. Namun, dalam enam minggu itu kami diburu wartawan setiap hari, Entah itu saat kami ditempat umum atau tidak."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan kami mulai berjalan lagi.

"Kau sudah melewati masa-masa sulit." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang dan tangannya berada di sekitarku saat ia berjalan di sampingku. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dimasa-masa sulit."

"Entahlah Chanyeol, kurasa kau berpotensi untuk melakukannya. Kau masih dikenal banyak orang. Bahkan kita tidak bisa menaiki pesawat biasa alih-alih menaiki jet pribadi."

Dia mengernyit. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Aku mengingatkannya, dia nampak marah tetapi dia hanya membuang nafas kesal. "Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku, lalu Suatu hari saat kami masih berpacaran, Kami sedang keluar untuk makan siang waktu itu, dan tanpa kami duga para paparazzi menemukan kami. Mereka tidak berhenti bertanya mengenai hubungan yang kami jalani, mereka juga mengambil gambar kami seenaknya. Dan itu membuat kumarah, sampai aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, akhirnya aku mengakui hubungan kami namun dia tidak ingin membuat keributan dan merusak reputasinya. Dan saat itu aku tahu, bahwa dia tidak ingin menempatkan dirinya berada di posisi yang dirugikan."

"Kau terlalu jujur." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, seharusnya aku tutup mulut. Tetapi mereka memburu kami pada hari itu dan aku merasa bahwa seluruh wartawan Se-korea ada disana, mereka mendesakku, lalu tanpa kuduga aku tidak bisa menghentikan mulutku. Yuki yang kesal segera menarik tanganku untuk menjauhi kerumunan wartawan meskipun sulit. Para wartawan tidak bisa tinggal diam setelah kami kabur, mereka tetap mengejar kami meski kami sudah didalam mobil, hingga hal itu menyebabkan kecelakaan kecil pada mobil kami."

"Tunggu." Dia memintaku untuk berhenti, tangannya di lenganku, dan memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja."Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi itu membuatku takut. Dan apa yang kulakukan

membuatnya marah."

"Kenapa?" Dia terlihat sangat marah demi diriku dan aku ingin menciumnya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjaga mulutku untuk diam. Menurutnya itu adalah kesalahan aku."

"Dasar Bajingan!"

Oh Tuhan, dia terlihat seksi ketika marah.

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku memutuskan hubungan kami."

Dia mendesah dalam-dalam dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menggoyangkan tubuhku ke kanan dan kekiri, tangannya mengusap punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah.

Aku merasa sangat aman bersamanya.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu." Bisiknya ketelingaku dan melepaskanku untuk duduk diatas kain yang sudah ia bawa sebelumnya.

Kami menghamparkan selimut dan duduk di tengah-tengahnya, bersandar satu sama lain, tidak berbicara saat kami menyaksikan matahari yang mulai tenggelam ke dalam air.

"Aku menyukai pantai disini." Aku berkomentar.

"Aku juga, tapi sejujurnya, aku ingin melakukan hal seperti ini selama di Seoul setiap hari dalam seminggu jika bisa."

"Benarkah?" Aku terkejut menatapnya.

"Ya, aku rasa aku tidak menyadari aku sudah sangat rindu dengan kampung halaman."

"Kalau boleh jujur, Aku juga lebih suka kalau kau berada di Seoul." Bisikku, menelusuri tato di tangannya dengan ujung jariku.

"Benarkah?" Dia mencium kepalaku.

"Ya."

Dia mengusap belakang kepalaku dengan ujung jarinya, mata cekolatnya mempesona seperti warna air laut saat matahari terbenam, dan aku benar-benar terjebak dalam dirinya.

Aku rasa aku mencintai pria ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **


	17. Chapter 17

Mataku menatap tindikan di bibirnya saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, lalu dengan lembut dia menyapukan bibirnya ke atas bibirku.

"Kau begitu manis." Bisiknya, tangannya tenggelam kedalam rambutku lalu memegangi kepalaku dengan posesif.

Aku mengerang pelan saat ia mendorong punggungku untuk berbaring diatas kain yang kami duduki sebelumnya. Lalu Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atasku. Kami masih berpakaian lengkap, dia hanya menciumku, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku, dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, hanya beberapa inci, lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau akan kedinginan." Bisikku, aku kemudian mengusap punggungnya yang hangat dengan tanganku. Aku senang merasakan kulitnya yang halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gumamnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Chanyeol menguburkan wajahnya untuk menghirup aroma disekitar leherku kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatapku yang ada dibawahnya. "Baumu wangi."

"Aku senang kau mengatakannya." Aku tersenyum malu dan menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku. "Kau ingin tetap memakai celana?" Tanyaku.

"Apa itu menganggumu?" Dia bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku sangat terganggu." Aku pura-pura kesal dan mendorong masuk tanganku di antara celana dan lesung pinggulnya "Aku suka bersentuhan dengan kulitmu tanpa penghalang."

"Aku juga suka bersentuhan denganmu. Apalagi jika aku bisa melihatnya langsung. Dan kau juga masih tertutup kain." Aku cemberut mendengarnya menggodaku.

"Itu karena kau ada di atasku."

"Yah, Kurasa memang begitu." Dia setuju dan tidak bergerak sama sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa melepas pakaianku.

"Sepertinya kau memang menginginkan kita tidak melakukan apa-apa ya?"

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan hanya ingin berbaring di sini dan menciumimu sepanjang malam?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah yang tenang dan matanya menatap wajahku sementara jari-jarinya masih membelai kulitku dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku ingin berada di dalammu, tapi bukan itu pertanyaannya." Dia tertawa.

"Yah, kau bisa menciumku kapanpun kau mau."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Dia menciumku sekilas sebelum kemudian berdiri diantara lututnya dan menarik celanaku hingga melewati pinggulku. Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya ketika melihat celana dalamku.

"Celana dalam yang indah." Pujinya.

"Dan jangan merobeknya." Aku tertawa saat mengingatkannya.

"Oke, aku tidak akan merobeknya." Chanyeol melepas celananya sendiri sebatas paha lalu menurunkan lagi tubuhnya di atas kakiku. Saat tatapan kami bertemu dia kemudian merengkuh kedua pahaku. Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan ini, aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan posisi ini sebelumnya.

Aku menyukai cara saat dia berada di atas tubuhku.

Dia menciumi kedua pahaku bergantian. Aku mengejang dan merasakan otot perutku mengepal. Dia sangat pintar menggodaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Dia berbisik dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berada diatasku lagi.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana merasakan dirimu ketika kau berada di atasku seperti ini."

Chanyeol menarik celana dalamku dengan ujung jarinya lalu membuangnya dengan santai dan perlahan-lahan mendorong miliknya untuk tenggelam ke dalam diriku. "Oh, Chanyeol." Aku terpekik saat merasakan dia kembali berada didalamku setelah sekian lama.

"Bagus, sebut namaku sayang." Aku tersenyum di atas bibirnya. "Kau luar biasa." Kemudian Chanyeol menciumiku dengan lembut disana-sini.

Saat aku membuka mataku dan tenggelam kedalam matanya yang gelap, aku sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang bercinta denganku, bukan hanya untuk menyetubuhiku saja dan aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini karena merasa dicintai sebegitu dalam oleh laki-laki manapun.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Sunshine?" Aku bertanya, berharap dia akan memberitahuku.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, Itu karena rambutmu yang berkilau."

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya." Aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan jemariku lalu menarik lehernya untuk turun keatas bibirku kemudian ku cium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dia bergerak sangat pelan, menikmati bibirku dan mengitngatkan diriku akan sentuhannya terhadapku.

"Aku memanggilmu Sunshine..." Bisiknya saat menenggelamkan wajahnya disamping telingaku. Nafasnya yang hangat membuatku bergidik dan nyaman secara bersamaan. Dia megusap wajahku dengan buku jarinya. "Karena ketika kau tersenyum, kau menyinariku hingga ke dalam."

"Oh, Chanyeol." Bisikku. Aku mungkin akan menangis sebentar lagi tapi aku akan menahannya sehingga saat ini hanya kesenangan saja yang ada diantara kami.

Aku kembali menarik wajahnya mendekati wajahku dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, berbanding terbalik dengan cara lembut yang dia berikan kepadaku. Saat kami sama-sama terengah karena ciuman kami, dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam diriku. Chanyeol menjaga ritme pergerakannya agar selalu lembut dan perlahan. Tulang kemaluannya menekan klitorisku setiap kali miliknya tenggelam ke dalam diriku. Aku benar-benar terbuai akan setiap pergerakannya yang menimbulkan sejuta getaran dahsyat yang tidak mampu aku bendung.

Malam telah benar-benar larut, aku bisa mendengar suara jangkrik membaur dengan deburan ombak pantai. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti. Aku terbungkus dalam kehangatan Chanyeol, baik secara harfiah maupun emosional.

Dia menarik salah satu tangannya dari rambutku, menelusuri wajahku lalu terus turun dan berhenti di atas payudaraku. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya membelai puttingku dengan pelan yang mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke intiku yang membuatnya berdenyut disekeliling miliknya yang keras.

Dia mencium leherku dan menggigit bahuku. "Datanglah." Katanya. Aku mengerangkan namanya berulang kali setiap kali dia berhasil mencapai titik terdalamku lalu menjambaknya untuk melakukannya lagi, dan lagi.

Dan kemudian aku datang dengan lembut. Aku merasa hancur berada di bawahnya, kucengkeram erat punggungnya dengan kuku-kukuku.

"Baekhyun-ahh." Dia mengerang dan mengikutiku orgasme. Lalu kami berdua hancur karena kenikmatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus bangun." Gumamku dan memalingkan wajahku untuk mencium dadanya. setelah semalaman kami bercinta dengan hebat diatas kain pantai dan pasir yang lembut. Chanyeol kembali mengulangnya ketika kami sampai didalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ini hampir siang." Aku tertawa. Chanyeol ikut tertawa geli dan mencium kepalaku.

"Kita tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai nanti malam." Dia berbalik miring ke arahku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Aku bertanya dan menelusuri tato di bahunya.

"Kita akan mengundang Jonghyun dan Jihyo untuk pesta barbeque dengan seluruh kru band."

"Oh, oke." Aku menghela napas dan meringkuk memeluk bantal lalu memandangnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan siang ini?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Dia balik bertanya dan menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Bagaimana kalau lari?" Aku menyarankan dan tertawa saat dia mengerutkan kening.

"Libur dulu, Sweetheart."

"Baiklah tapi setidaknya bisakah kita keluar dari kamarmu yang besar ini dan mendapatkan beberapa makanan. Aku lapar~." Aku merengek seperti bayi lalu Chanyeol tertawa geli melihatku.

"Kenapa kau selalu lapar? Kau tidak takut gemuk?"

"Issh, Chanyeol~ tidak lucu tahu! Ayo." Aku bangun dan berdiri diatas lututku hingga menyenggol kakinya. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuhku yang telanjang dari atas ke bawah. Aku tahu arti tatapannya dan aku mendelik kearahnya."Tidak ada seks sebelum aku mendapat makanan." Ancamku.

"Tapi kau terlalu menarik untuk dibiarkan." Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku kembali di atas dirinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melakukan seks lagi sampai setelah aku makan." Aku menciumnya sambil bercanda menarik-narik tindikannya.

"Baiklah, Tuan putri." Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, berpura-pura untuk mengalah.

"Apa kau punya bahan makanan di sini?" Tanyaku. Karena biasanya kami memesan makanan dari luar semenjak kami berada di sini.

"Harusnya ada beberapa bahan makanan di sini. Aku sudah meminta pekerjaku untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan sehari sebelum kita datang."

"Bagus. Ayo." Aku melompat turun dari kasur kemudian mencari kaos dan memakainya melalui atas kepalaku. Lalu aku mengobrak abrik isi koperku untuk mengambil celana berenda hitam sebelum memakainya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya tanpa melihat ke belakang. "Chanyeol-ah Palli!" Teriakku.

"Apa kau selalu cerewet seperti ini?" Dia berteriak kembali.

"Ya!"

Aku mendengar dia tertawa saat aku sampai di dapur dan mengeluarkan apa yang aku butuhkan, roti Perancis dan daging asap.

Dia berjalan ke dapur, tanpa alas kaki dan telanjang dada, hanya celana jeans dengan kancing paling atas yang tidak dikaitkan.

Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat seksi.

Dia tersenyum puas saat aku melihatnya "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, manis?"

"Lumayan." Aku mengangkat bahu, menyeringai, dan mengambil empat lembar roti dari papan roti.

Dia tertawa dan mengeluarkan jus jeruk dari lemari es, menuangnya ke masing-masing gelas, lalu bersandar di meja dapur. Chanyeol mengawasiku yang sibuk di dapur.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyesap jusnya. "Itu berarti sesuatu yang lain ketika kau mengatakan itu." aku menampar lengannya kemudian kami tertawa bersama-sama.

Ketika sarapan sudah siap, kami membawa piring dan jus kami keluar ke teras. Hari ini langit berawan dan udara terasa sedikit dingin.

"Ku pikir hari ini akan hujan." Komentar Chanyeol lalu menggigit rotinya. "Oh Tuhan, ini lezat. Di mana kau belajar masak?"

"Ibu dan ayahku yang mengajariku, mereka sangat pandai memasak." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menggigit daging asapku. "Mereka mengajari semua anak-anaknya. Alasannya mungkin supaya kami bisa menghemat pengeluaran kami untuk memasak sendiri daripada membeli makanan diluar. Aku yakin itu maksud dari ibuku."

Dia berhenti makan dan mengerutkan kening sejenak sebelum menggigit rotinya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku kearahnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Dia justru balik bertanya. Aku mengerutkan hidungku dan hampir tersedak karena melihat wajahnya yang konyol.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengerutkan kening Chanyeol?"

Dia menelan makanan yang ia kunyah dan menurunkan garpunya ke piring, alisnya berkerut, "Ibuku juga selalu mengatakan hal itu."

Dia diam untuk beberapa saat, matanya kembali menatap makanannya.

"Apa kau ingin bercerita tentang Ibumu?" Tanyaku pelan.

Dia mengangkat bahu dan kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Ini aneh, banyak hal tentangmu yang mengingatkanku pada sebuah memori masa lalu."

"Berapa umurmu ketika kau kehilangan mereka?" Aku bertanya.

"Dua belas tahun. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu hal itu dari Minseok sebelumnya. "Seperti apa ibumu?"

"Dia begitu lucu." Dia tertawa dan tersenyum padaku. "Sangat lucu. Aku ingat bahwa aku banyak tertawa saat bersama dengannya, sama seperti saat kita bersama."

"Dan ayahmu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayahku juga orang yang menyenangkan. Dia adalah seorang musisi. Dia mengajariku bermain gitar dan piano saat aku berusia enam tahun."

"Wow, itu menakjubkan."

"Sayangnya Aku lebih suka gitar. Sampai saat ini." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sorot matanya berangsur terlihat tenang. "Kami selalu mendengarkan lagu Bob Dylan selama berjam-jam." Chanyeol mengangguk seperti membayangkan masa lalunya. "Ayahku memiliki selera yang baik dalam musik."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Jenis musik apa yang dia sukai?" Aku senang dia mau bercerita tentang keluarganya. Aku bisa merasakan kalau hal ini jarang dilakukan olehnya kepada siapapun.

"Dia menyukai musik pop. Kami sering mendengarnya bersama-sama dari radio mobil. Dia juga memiliki suara yang indah." Dia mengerutkan kening lagi saat itu juga aku ingin meraihnya untuk kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Ini menusuk perasaanku mengetahui bahwa dia kehilangan orang-orang yang dia cintai dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku ikut sedih kau telah kehilangan mereka." Bisikku.

"Aku juga."

"Apa kau memiliki foto mereka berdua?"

"Ya, di salah satu kamar tidur disini. Ketika mereka meninggal, semua barang-barangnya disimpan ke tempat penyimpanan sampai aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Aku mengemasi semua barang-barang pribadi mereka dan menyimpannya di dalam kotak."

"Kau tidak pernah membawa kotak-kotak itu saat kau ke luar negeri?" Tanyaku, penasarn.

"Tidak."

"Beberapa foto orang tuamu, mungkin?"

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan wajahnya yang sedih menatapku. "Itu selalu terasa seperti melanggar batas area pribadi mereka."

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku yakin mereka ingin kau melakukan hal itu." Aku meyakinkannya.

"Mungkin seperti itu." Dia mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri. Aku ikut mendongak dan mengerinyit. Apa dia ingin menutup pembicaraan ini sekarang?

"Ayo, kau sudah makan. Saatnya kita mandi." katanya kemudian, sedikit membuatku lega karena dia tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali.

Perasaanku bahagia mengetahui bahwa dia mau berbagi denganku tentang sesuatu yang sangat pribadi seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk dan bergumam 'Eum!' dengan semangat. Kami bekerjasama membersihkan meja setelah sarapan lalu aku membiarkannya meraih tanganku dan membawaku menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama.

"Apa putih warna favoritmu?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak, Kenapa?"

"Karena disini semua serba putih."

Dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin sekali mendekorasi ulang ya?"

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan."

"Tidak masalah. Melihatmu mendekor rumahmu, mungkin aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu. Aku suka rumahmu." Dia berkomentar saat kami sudah memasuki kamar mandi. kami menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing. Aku melihat Chanyeol yang lebih dulu meluncur ka area basah dan membuka kran air di dalam area shower untuk menyesuaikan suhu air.

"Kau suka?" Aku melanjutkan pembicaraan kami yang tertunda dan mengikutinya ke area shower. "Kau tidak berpikir itu terlalu girly?"

"Pada awalnya ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi lama-lama itu terasa nyaman."

Itulah adalah pujian yang terbaik yang diberikan oleh orang lain tentang rumahku. Itulah sebenarnya yang ingin aku dengar.

Aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia berbalik mendapati aku sedang menontonnya lalu setengah tersenyum padaku.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh otakmu yang hebat itu?"

"Tidak ada." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tampak bahagia?" Dia bertanya, kemudian dia mendekat kearahku, menghimpitku diantara dirinya dan dinding dan kemudian membungkus diriku dengan lengannya.

"Kau." Aku menjawab dengan singkat dan mencium dagunya. "Kau yang membuatku bahagia."

"Bagus, itulah tujuanku." Dia menciumku dengan lembut dibawah guyuran air yang hangat. "Sekarang, ayo bersihkan dirimu." Dia membalikkanku dan menghadapkanku ke tembok.

Ia membasahi kain lalu menuangkan sabun cair miliku di atasnya dan mulai memandikanku.

Aku rasa dia pandai memanjakanku.

"Oh Tuhan, rasanya nyaman. Kau punya tangan yang hebat." Aku bersandar ke tubuhnya dan menutup mata.

"Terima kasih, mungkin itu karena tanganku suka menyentuhmu." Gumamnya dan memutarku sehingga punggungku menghadap ke dirinya lagi lalu menggosok sisi belakangku.

"Jika kau bukan musisi mungkin aku akan memperkerjakanmu sebagai terapis pijatku."

"Kedengarannya menarik." Dia terkekeh lalu setelah selesai menyabuniku Chanyeol membawaku ke dalam guyuran air untuk membilasku. "Tengadahkan kepalamu." Perintahnya.

Dengan efisien dia mencuci rambutku, menggosok kulit kepalaku dan membilas sampai benar-benar bersih. Setelah selesai, giliranku melakukan hal yang sama untuknya.

Aku mengambil kain dan menuangkan sabun cair miliknya yang beraroma pohon cemara dan mulai memandikannya.

"Aku suka tatomu." Aku memandang tangannya saat menyabuninya. "Punyaku hilang." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya dan melirik ke tubuhku yang dulu pernah dia gambar dengan sharpie.

"Itu jelas karena punyaku tidak bisa luntur setelah dicuci." Dia terkekeh.

"Bagus, karena aku tidak ingin tatomu hilang." Aku memutar tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa menyabuni punggungnya. "Oke, sekarang rambutmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mencuci rambutku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu tinggi." Dia menyeringai. Aku cemberut mendengarnya secara tidak langsung mengataiku pendek.

"Angkat aku." Aku mendekat ke dinding dan merentangkan tanganku padanya.

"Dengan senang hati, Sweetheart." Dia menempatkan tangannya yang besar di pahaku lalu mengangkatku. Aku melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya. Aku menyukai caranya ketika menahanku ke dinding dan bagaimana dijepit dengan pinggulnya yang ramping.

Matanya melihatku dengan bahagia saat aku mencuci rambut dan memijat kulit kepalanya dengan lembut kemudian memainkan rambutnya menjadikan helaian rambutnya yang berbusa menjadi berdiri. Aku tertawa.

"Ini penampilan yang keren untukmu." Aku menggodanya." Kau bisa memulai sebuah trend baru dengan rambut ini.

"Hmm, menarik." Bisiknya. Aku tertawa sekali lagi. Mengerjainya kadang bisa membuatku puas.

"Oke, kau harus dibilas."

Tanpa melepaskanku, dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke pancuran air hangat, membiarkan pancuran air membilas busa dirambutnya dengan sendirinya, kemudian dia membiarkanku berdiri tegak dan menciumku, air dari kepalanya mengalir ke tubuh kami.

"Aku rasa kita sudah bersih." Bisikku di bibirnya dan aku memutar pinggulku yang mengenai ereksinya. Dia terengah-engah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita bisa mengulanginya sekali lagi setelah ini."

"Baiklah." Aku mengangkat alis.

Tanpa menjawab, dia mengangkatku sedikit lebih tinggi dan miliknya meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku. "Ahh." Aku terpekik.

"Kau begitu basah, Sayang." Komentarnya. Aku sayu melihatnya dari sini.

"Yah, itulah yang sering terjadi ketika aku berada di sekitarmu."

Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, pinggul kami bergerak dalam irama yang sempurna. Ibu jarinya menekan klitorisku, kakiku melingkar di pinggulnya, vaginaku mengepal erat di sekitar kejantanannya dan aku datang.

"Sial, kau terasa sangat nikmat." Dia menggeram saat dia datang, pinggulnya menyentak dan menyodokku dengan keras. "Sangat nikmat." Dia mengulanginya sambil menarik napas.

Dia menciumku dengan keras lalu kembali menurunkanku.

"Aku sudah sering berada di bawah tubuhmu dan bercinta saat berdiri adalah yang terhebat." Aku berkomentar saat kami membilas diri dan mengeringkan badan dengan handuk.

"Apa kau mengeluh?" Dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak sama sekali." Aku membiarkannya keluar lebih dulu setelah menerima ciuman hangat didahiku.

Aku menyisir rambutku yang basah lalu mengeringkannya, memakai maskara, lip-gloss dan menyusulnya ke kamar. Saat aku keluar Chanyeol sudah mengenakan jeans dan t-shirt putih polos. Aku sedikit mengumpat karena aku tidak bisa melihat tatonya.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjilati tato bintangmu." Aku cemberut yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu dan tato bintang-bintangku?"

"Tatomu sangat seksi. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya wanita yang mengatakan ingin melakukannya. Kyungsoo juga pernah mengatakan dia ingin menjilatnya juga dan berkomentar bahwa dia membenciku karena aku bisa menjilatnya kapan pun aku mau sedangkan dia tidak."

"Dasar." Dia menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering di meja samping tempat tidur. "Itu Tuan Choi." Perutku mengepal saat aku melihat ID nya pada layar.

"Jawabanlah. Aku akan pergi ke balkon." Dia mengusak kepalaku, mencium keningku dan pergi keluar menuju balkon sebelum aku meraih teleponku.

"Halo?"

"Nona Wu?"

"Ya, ini saya." Aku menjawab dan memandang ke sekitar ruangan, kakiku terasa dingin berdiri di lantai marmer ini.

"Saya Choi Siwon, menelpon anda sehubungan dengan wawancara kita beberapa hari lalu."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menelepon."

"Saya khawatir karena saya memiliki berita yang tidak bagus, Nona Wu. Kami telah memutuskan untuk menerima calon yang lain."

"Saya mengerti."

"Saya yakin Anda akan segera menemukan posisi yang cocok. Semoga sukses, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Choi. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Aku memutuskan panggilan lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Sekarang apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHANYEOL**

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar tidurku, teleponnya ditahan diantara telinga dan bahunya. Aku memerhatikannya dan duduk di kursi goyang, diiringi dengan suara hujan yang seharian turun.

Aku memikirkan wanita mungil itu. Dia menakjubkan. Kuat, berjiwa besar, setia, semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku bertekuk lutut.

Pintu kaca terbuka dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar ke balkon.

"Bagaimana?" Aku bertanya.

"Mereka tidak menerimaku." Dia mengangkat bahu, wajah cantiknya terlihat sedih.

_Jika kau mengijinkanku, aku akan menjagamu dan kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi._ Kataku dalam hati.

"Kemarilah." Aku mengambil tangannya ke arahku dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Dia menyandarkan pipinya ke dadaku dan aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, mengayun dirinya dengan lembut bersamaku. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sedih. Jujur, aku bahkan tidak merasa benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan itu sebelumnya dan kau benar, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin pindah ke Jeju."

"Mungkin ini karena penolakan." Gumamku dan mencium rambut pirangnya yang lembut.

"Kau benar." Dia setuju.

"Tapi jujur saja aku senang kau tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan itu." Aku mengakui. "Aku tidak ingin kau pindah dari Seoul. Karena kupikir aku justru akan menjual rumah ini dan pindah ke sana." Aku mengerutkan kening dan memandang hujan. "Tempat ini tidak seperti rumah bagiku. Kau yang bilang sendiri, ini tidak menggambarkan 'Aku'."

"Hmm..." Dia setuju dan merapat lebih dekat kepadaku. Tuhan, dia begitu sempurna dalam pelukanku.

"Aku lelah bepergian jauh. Kuharap aku bisa mengaturnya sehingga kami hanya tur sekitar tiga bulan dalam setahun. Mungkin nanti akan menjadi tiga bulan yang padat, tanpa istirahat tapi selebihnya aku bisa lebih menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kupikir Anggota band yang lain akan setuju dengan hal itu. Terutama Jonghyun dan DJ karena mereka sudah berkeluarga."

"Kapan Jihyo akan melahirkan?" Dia bertanya dengan tenang.

"Bulan depan." Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan dan menikmati saat saraf tanganku merasakan kelembutan helaian rambutnya. " Kami sudah lama dan sering melakukan tour ke belahan dunia. Lagipula kami semua sudah terlalu tua untuk tur sepanjang tahun. Hal ini tidak seperti saat kami sangat membutuhkan uang pada masa lalu."

"Aku senang kau bisa menentukan pilihan." Dia setuju.

Aku mengangguk dan menciumnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencium rambutnya yang beraroma manis seperti madu.

"Dan aku juga senang karena artinya kau bisa lebih memperhatikan Minseok." Aku tersenyum dan kami terdiam beberapa saat. "Tunggu." Dia duduk tegak dan mengerutkan kening padaku. "Aku baru sadar kalau kau mengatakan hal itu. Kenapa kau melakukannya baru sekarang?"

"Oh, Sunshine." Bisikku dan tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?"

Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya mencengkeram bajuku dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau harus tahu itu, Sayang." Aku mencium keningnya dan menagnkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. "Aku tidak mengenalkan wanita manapun ke anggota bandku. Aku tidak menulis lagu untuk seorang gadis manapun. Aku tidak pernah membawa mereka ke sini. Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang keluargaku dengan sembarang orang. Dan aku hanya melakukannya padamu karena aku mencintaimu Wu Baekhyun."

"Oh." Bisiknya dan jari-jarinya menelusuri wajahku, menatap mataku dengan matanya yang kecil dan indah.

Dia berkedip dan menelan ludah dengan keras, aku yakin otaknya sedang bekerja keras. Saat dia sedang memproses pikirannya kami duduk dalam diam.

Dia bukan seorang gadis yang akan menjerit dan melemparkan dirinya dengan suka rela ke arahku, lalu meneriakkan cintanya untukku.

Itu bukan caranya, dan itu hanya salah satu dari banyak hal yang aku sukai tentangnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisiknya begitu pelan, aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya disela-sela suara hujan.

Aku mengangkat dagunya dengan jariku memaksanya untuk menatap mataku. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dia mengulanginya dan kali ini lebih keras. "Kau membuatku takut. Kupikir hanya aku yang mencintaimu."

"Bagus, karena kau juga begitu membuatku takut." Aku tertawa dan menariknya lebih dekat."Tapi membayangkan hidup tanpamu membuatku lebih takut."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pindah ke Seoul secara permanen?" Dia bertanya, wajahnya penuh harapan dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kita akan tinggal bersama?" Aku menggeleng. Tiba-tiba dia cemberut, membuatku langsung tertawa.

"Kita belum siap untuk hal itu." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan di Seoul." Gumamnya dan mencium pipiku dengan manis.

"Itu lebih baik." Aku setuju.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika kau pergi tour?" Kedua alisnya berkerut karena cemberut, aku mengusap kulitnya yang lembut dengan ibu jariku.

"Jika kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa pergi denganku. Jika kau tidak bisa ikut, kita bisa bertahan dengan itu."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar akan menjual rumah ini?"

"Ya." Aku tertawa dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku akan menjual rumahku yang jelek ini."

"Terima kasih Tuhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
